Merci lily
by pona
Summary: James n’aurait jamais crû qu’une dispute avec Lily changerait totalement sa vie et sa vision du monde. Et il n’aurait jamais crû qu’un jour, il remercierait Lily pour avoir toujours refusé de sortir avec lui… JPSB
1. Chapter 1

Et oui, ça y est moi aussi j'ai été convertie aux slashs ! Cette histoire est un James/Sirius. Elle m'est venue alors que je voyais de plus en plus d'histoires avec des couples qui, même sans parler de couples quasi ou complètement incestueux ou détournements de mineurs, m'apparaissaient complètement aberrants. Alors que ce couple m'apparaît beaucoup plus probable et pourtant, presque personne n'écrit dessus (bon c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais lu non plus de James/Rémus ou de Peter/un des autres maraudeurs mais dans ce dernier cas, je comprends pourquoi !!). Si ça choque quelqu'un… tant pis ! Par contre, je précise, il n'y aura aucune scène de sexe explicite, je m'attache juste au développement de cette relation. Sans compter qu'il y a une très bonne raison pour que dans l'histoire, aucune scène de sexe ne soit décrite. Mais vous comprendrez plus tard… J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

PREMIERE PARTIE : SIRIUS

Chapitre 1 :

Une fois de plus, James se disputait avec Lily. A vrai dire, il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi. Enfin, disons qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle était si en colère. Ce n'était qu'une blague et c'était ces satanés Serpentards qui en avaient fait les frais !

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas cette fille. Toutes les autres se sentiraient honorer qu'il s'intéresse à elles et elle… Elle ne faisait que l'envoyer paître ! Et depuis qu'elle était préfète, c'était encore pire !

Laissant l'adolescente lui crier dessus, James lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qui aurait dû lui permettre de remporter le prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière hebdo s'il n'y avait pas un âge minimum.

Je ne devrais pas t'encourager mais… Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignonne quand tu te mets en colère ?

Au moins, cela l'avait fait taire. Mais probablement pas pour longtemps vu comme ses yeux lui lançaient des avada kedavra. Et à voir la tête de Rémus, il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Pourtant c'était un compliment !

Allez Lily, je sais que tu es folle de moi ! Pas besoin de me crier dessus pour me dire que tu m'aimes… Je savais bien que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi…

La gifle résonna dans toute la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Je…

Gifle.

… ne…

Gifle.

… sortirai…

Gifle.

… jamais…

Gifle.

… avec toi ! hurla une Lily folle de rage.

James se renfrogna. Non seulement elle venait encore de l'humilier devant tous les Gryffondors mais en plus elle frappait super fort ! Il allait encore garder la marque de sa main sur la joue toute la semaine… Ça ne ferait, après tout, que la cinquième fois depuis la rentrée, à peine plus d'un mois plus tôt. Et Pomfresh refusait de faire partir ces marques. Elle disait qu'il l'avait probablement mérité… C'était complètement injuste ! C'était… une coalition ! Voilà, c'était ça, une coalition féministe !

Tu n'es qu'un pauvre type ! Et tu as la tête la plus enflée qu'il puisse exister ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec quelqu'un d'aussi minable ! Tu n'es qu'une larve qui ne mériterait même pas que je prenne la peine de l'écraser…

Eh ! pensa James. Elle y allait un peu fort quand même. Il avait sa fierté ! Même s'il l'avait ravalée pour lui demander la semaine précédente de sortir avec lui dans une longue et mièvre déclaration romantique, agenouillé à ses pieds, suivant les conseils de Rémus. Et elle l'avait encore jeté ! Il avait des sentiments, bon sang !

Il vit la main de Lily se lever une nouvelle fois et s'apprêta à subir la sixième gifle de la soirée… Mais elle ne vint jamais.

Rouvrant ses yeux qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermés, James s'aperçut que Sirius avait arrêté la main de Lily ; quel ami merveilleux ! La jeune fille s'était retournée vers Sirius dans un état de fureur que James n'aurait pas imaginé possible. On aurait vraiment crû qu'elle allait cracher du feu. Finalement peut-être cela aurait-il mieux valu…

Evans, si t'allais voir ailleurs si on n'a pas besoin de toi ! gronda Sirius.

De quoi tu te mêles, Black ?! cracha Lily. Et lâche-moi ! Je croyais que les Black ne touchaient pas les sang-de-bourbe comme moi de peur d'être souillés… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me frapper ? Me jeter un sort ? Ça fera toujours une sang-de-bourbe en moins, c'est ça ?!

Sirius la lâcha comme si elle l'avait brûlé. James voyait qu'il serrait les dents et les poings et qu'il tremblait de fureur contenue.

Va te faire voir Evans ! s'exclama-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de monter précipitamment dans leur dortoir.

James savait que sa famille était un sujet sensible pour Sirius. Encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient appris par la Gazette qu'une de ses cousines était mangemorte et qu'elle avait commandé l'attaque d'une école moldue faisant des dizaines de victimes parmi les enfants moldus qui s'y trouvaient. S'il y avait bien une chose que Sirius ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le confonde avec sa famille. James était bien placé pour le savoir, c'était ce qu'il avait fait pendant la première semaine de leur première année… jusqu'à ce que Sirius reçoive de sa mère la lettre la plus ignoble que James eut jamais entendue. Parce que c'était une beuglante en plus ! S'il y avait bien un sujet à éviter avec Sirius, c'était celui-là ! Et James savait que Sirius était bien plus affecté qu'il ne le montrait.

James sentit la colère monter en lui. Colère contre Lily qui ne se souciait pas des sentiments des autres. Qu'elle joue et se moque des siens… soit, il l'avait peut-être cherché. Mais elle n'avait pas à le faire avec Sirius !

T'es vraiment trop conne Evans ! cracha-t-il. T'as raison, je devais être malade quand j'ai crû que j'étais amoureux de toi !

James était furieux. Elle n'avait pas le droit de blesser Sirius ! Elle ne savait rien de lui. Elle était vraiment stupide !

Sous les regards interloqués de Lily, il fit un geste de la main à Rémus et Peter qui regardaient d'un air inquiet l'endroit où Sirius avait disparu. Il allait s'en occuper.

James prit le chemin du dortoir mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Habituellement, Sirius ne réagissait pas comme ça. Jamais James ne l'avait vu prendre la fuite. D'habitude, Sirius se contentait d'être maussade, voire de mauvaise humeur, quelques jours. Aussi James n'avait-il pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel il allait trouver son meilleur ami. Et il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il devait faire. C'était Sirius qui les réconfortait, pas… l'inverse !

James fut étonné de trouver le dortoir vide mais il aperçut de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la salle de bain. Un peu étonné, il s'approcha et tourna la poignée. Mais la porte était magiquement fermée. James se figea, surpris. Est-ce que Sirius était en train de… pleurer ? L'idée effraya un peu James. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius pleurer… Il n'avait pas imaginé que les paroles de Lily pouvait avoir touché Sirius à ce point.

James était sûr que Sirius refuserait de lui ouvrir mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son meilleur ami dans cet état sans rien faire. Il jeta donc un alohomora sur la porte et entra.

Sirius était debout, torse nu, les mains appuyés sur le plan de travail des lavabos, fixant le miroir en face de lui d'un drôle d'air. Sirius ne pleurait pas. C'était pire…

James était muet de stupeur et d'horreur. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de son ami. Celui-ci finit par s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il ne se retourna pas, se contentant de regarder son image dans le miroir.

Sors d'ici !

Même s'il l'avait voulu, James aurait été incapable de bouger.

James, sors d'ici ! répéta Sirius.

Mais… finit par bredouiller James.

Je t'expliquerai plus tard mais sors d'ici !

James savait que c'était faux. S'il sortait maintenant, Sirius trouverait un moyen de se défiler. Et il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état.

Tu dois aller voir Pomfresh, dit-il en s'avançant vers lui.

Non !

Mais il faut que tu soignes ça !

J'y arrive bien tout seul, j'ai l'habitude…

C'était faux mais cette phrase permit à James de comprendre quelque chose que son cerveau lui criait depuis le début. Ce n'était pas la première fois !

Sirius, il faut vraiment que tu ailles te faire soigner ! Ça pourrait être grave…

Ça l'est, pensa-t-il immédiatement en portant à nouveau son regard sur les marques qui tâchaient la peau de son ami : les longues stries d'un rose écorché pour certaines, encore sanglantes pour d'autres, les traces de brûlures, les bleus, les marques laissées par des sorts, reconnaissables à leur aspect si particulier… Et James était persuadé qu'il y avait plus grave. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la sueur qui perlait sur le front de Sirius et ses grimaces et ses dents serrées quand il faisait le moindre mouvement. Au minimum, une ou deux côtes cassées…

Je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Tu ne devrais même pas avoir vu ça…

Il y avait quelque chose de si désespéré dans le ton de Sirius que James céda.

Laisse-moi au moins t'aider.

Et avant que Sirius ne puisse refuser, il lui avait pris le désinfectant des mains et avait entrepris de nettoyer les plaies.

Et demain, je chercherai un sort à la bibliothèque pour ressouder les os…

Sirius ne dit rien mais James le sentait frémir et le voyait grimacer quand il appuyait le coton sur les plaies. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir ? Et surtout, comment des choses pareilles pouvaient-elles se produire ?

Qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, il s'en doutait mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Sirius. Bien entendu, celui-ci ne voulut rien répondre.

Sirius ! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, qu'on n'avait pas de secret pour l'autre ! Moi je n'en ai pas pour toi !

Il vit son ami baisser la tête et il se sentit mal de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais il fallait qu'il sache. Il devait savoir pour pouvoir l'aider !

Je veux juste t'aider…

Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit doucement Sirius.

Et James détesta son ton défaitiste. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius pourtant. C'était un battant !

Je suis sûr que Dumbledore ou mes parents pourraient faire quelque chose…

Non ! Personne ne doit savoir !

Mais…

James, promets-moi de ne rien dire à personne sinon je ne t'expliquerais rien !

James hésita.

Promets-le-moi ! insista Sirius.

James finit par promettre, pas convaincu de faire le bon choix.

Mes parents, murmura Sirius si doucement que James n'était pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

Quoi ?

Ce sont mes parents qui m'ont fait ça.

James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il avait serré les poings. Bien sûr, il s'en doutait mais… Comment des parents pouvaient-ils faire cela ?! Les parents étaient censés protéger leurs enfants pas les battre !

Ça fait longtemps ? finit par demander James, incapable de supporter le silence qui s'installait après chaque réponse de Sirius.

Depuis toujours j'ai l'impression… En fait, ça s'est accentué quand j'ai été réparti à Gryffondor et ensuite, ça n'a fait qu'empirer à chaque fois que je revenais chez moi…

James se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier sa colère. Sirius n'avait pas besoin de ça ! Mais il aurait voulu le faire réagir. Il aurait voulu qu'il quitte ce ton calme et las. Il aurait voulu qu'il s'insurge, qu'il se plaigne ! Et non pas… quoi ? Qu'il accepte !

Pourquoi ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi ils me battent ? Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ?

Les deux, bredouilla James qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer les réponses.

Sirius resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Pourquoi ils font ça, c'est plutôt simple… Parce que je ne suis pas le fils qu'ils voulaient, parce que je suis un Gryffondor, parce que je rejette les valeurs des sangs-purs, parce que vous êtes mes amis…

La respiration de James se coupa à ces derniers mots. Alors c'était de sa faute !

Ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquent, continua Sirius d'un air blasé. Mais personne ne doit le savoir ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me plaigne, je ne veux de la pitié de personne ! Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis faible…

Mais Sirius ! tenta d'argumenter James. Ce sont tes parents, c'est normal que tu ne puisses rien faire ! C'est pour ça que tu as besoin d'aide ! Ils n'ont pas le droit… ce n'est pas normal…

Si. Bien sûr que si !

Quoi ?

Maintenant, James était confus et horrifié. Sirius ne pouvait pas considérer qu'il était normal pour des parents de battre leurs enfants ! Il savait que ce n'était pas normal ! Il devait le savoir…

Oh James ! Respire ! Je sais que des parents normaux ne font pas ça ! Je sais aussi que mes parents ne me feraient rien si je me comportais comme ils le veulent. Mais j'ai choisi…

Choisi quoi ?

J'ai choisi d'être ce que je suis. J'ai choisi d'être un Gryffondor, de ne pas être un Black… Et je savais parfaitement que ce choix aurait des conséquences. Tout choix à des conséquences. Je savais qu'en me comportant ainsi, ils auraient ces réactions-là mais… j'ai choisi ! Et je continue de choisir tous les jours ! Je ne regrette rien…

Mais tu ne peux pas les laisser…

C'est la condition. Et ça vaut le coup…

Quoi ?!

Je vous ai vous. Ça, ça vaut le coup. Vous valez le coup…

Sirius avait baissé la voix, le regard baissé et James se sentait trembler alors qu'il pansait tant bien que mal les blessures de son ami ; il faudrait qu'il demande à son père de lui apprendre des sorts de guérison…

Je n'ai jamais rien vu, murmura-t-il.

Normal. Je mets des sorts d'illusion… Visuels et olfactifs… Pour que même Rémus ne puisse pas savoir… Personne ne sait.

James se força à respirer calmement alors que tout ce à quoi il avait crû ces dernières années s'écroulait dans un fracas épouvantable.

Sirius, je voudrais que…

Je n'en parlerais à personne James !

Non, c'est pas ça ! Mais… promets-moi que chaque fois que tu auras mal, tu viendras me voir… Promets-le-moi…

James sentit Sirius hésiter. Il avait l'impression que son ami avait envisagé un instant de lui jeter un sortilège d'oubliettes.

Sirius, promets-le-moi ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! Tu es mon meilleur ami…

Sirius hésitait toujours.

Je ne voudrais pas te perdre, murmura James, à peine assez fort pour que Sirius l'entende, aussi troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre que par les mots qu'il prononçait.

D'accord, finit par murmurer Sirius. Je te le promets mais seulement tant que tu ne diras rien à personne.

James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Comment aurait-il pu alors que tout son monde venait de s'écrouler, emporté par le poids de la vérité ?

James se retourna une fois de plus puis abandonna l'espoir de s'endormir et s'assit en tailleur, éclairé par sa baguette, protégé par les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin.

A quinze ans passés, James venait de comprendre que la vie n'était pas le terrain de jeux des gagnants, quelque chose de parfaitement ordonné où chacun recevait ce qui lui était dû. James venait de comprendre qu'il avait eu une vie parfaite : fils unique et talentueux de parents qui l'adoraient et qui l'avaient gâté, pas trop mais presque, star du quidditch et de Poudlard, un des garçons les plus cools et les plus recherchés par les filles… ; et que c'était plus qu'une chance, un trésor qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde et certainement pas à ceux qui le méritaient !

James se rendait compte que les problèmes qu'il avait trouvés insurmontables n'étaient que de légères épines dans le pied, non seulement quand il les comparait à ceux des autres mais surtout quand il s'apercevait de comment il les avait considérés, ces problèmes ! Il s'était inquiété pour ses parents : avec sa mère chef des aurors et son père médicomage sur le terrain alors qu'un certain Voldemort entreprenait de mettre l'Angleterre à feu et à sang, il avait eu peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose… Sauf que James venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais même imaginé que ses parents puissent vraiment mourir parce qu'ils étaient des gens biens et parce qu'ils étaient des Potter ! Comme si le fait d'être des Potter pouvait les protéger ! Comme si un simple nom pouvait avoir autant de pouvoir…

James était atterré par sa propre bêtise ou naïveté… Quant au problème Lily, c'était encore pire ! Maintenant que les vérités lui revenaient en pleine face, comme des coups de poing, il ne pouvait que reconnaître que s'il avait poursuivi la jeune fille de ses assiduités avec autant d'acharnement, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle se refusait à lui et que son orgueil démesuré ne l'avait pas accepté…

Même la lycanthropie de Remus ne l'avait pas fait ouvrir les yeux. Puisqu'il ne pouvait maintenant qu'être honnête envers lui-même, il devait s'avouer que s'il n'avait pas même une seconde rejeté Remus quand il avait appris qu'il était un loup-garou, c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais considéré ça comme quelque chose de plus grave qu'être asthmatique et encore, les moldus devaient considérer que l'asthme était une maladie grave. Certes, après chaque pleine lune, Remus revenait couvert de blessures mais Pomfresh les faisait disparaître en un rien de temps. Certes, Remus avait l'air fatigué mais cela aurait aussi bien pu être dû à une folle nuit de débauche, enfin peut-être pas pour le sage Remus mais… Et puis il y avait eu l'épisode animagi. Ç'avait été quelque chose de cool ! Peut-être la chose la plus cool qu'ils aient faîte ! C'était interdit, très difficile donc prestigieux et c'était pour faire des choses elles-aussi interdites mais amusantes, pour être entre amis… Mais c'était grave ! La lycanthropie était une maladie grave ! Remus pouvait être très gravement blessé, il était rejeté pour ce qu'il était mais qu'il n'avait pas choisi, il pouvait se sentir vraiment mal… Il paraissait que l'une des causes de mortalité les plus fortes chez les loups-garous était le suicide !

James venait de réaliser tout cela d'un seul coup et ça faisait mal. C'était à cause de Sirius… Repenser à son meilleur ami lui fit encore plus mal. C'était injuste et… il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Ça ne devrait pas être possible. Ça devrait être interdit… Il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Les blessures de son ami lui revinrent à l'esprit. Les bleus, les entailles, les brûlures… toutes ces marques qui entachaient la peau de Sirius et avaient creusé leurs empreintes dans son corps. Mais le pire, ce n'était peut-être pas les blessures physiques. Mais plutôt la simple acceptation de sa situation par Sirius, sa résignation... C'était cette idée que toute chose avait des conséquences et qu'à chaque truc positif devait contrebalancer quelque chose de négatif. C'était dans cette idée de sacrifice qui n'avait jamais même effleuré l'esprit de James. C'était dans la voix calme de son ami qui lui expliquait que c'était normal, dans son regard clair qui lui disait qu'un jour ils le tueraient mais que cela le valait, que c'était son choix…

James se sentit glacé et le silence de la nuit lui parut insupportable. Mais il ne pouvait pas réveiller ses amis. Et il ne pouvait en discuter avec personne. Il l'avait juré…

James enfonça son poing dans la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Et qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ?

James ? entendit-il chuchoter de l'autre côté de ses rideaux.

James les ouvrit. C'était Sirius.

Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? chuchota-t-il.

Je ne peux pas…

James et Sirius restèrent face-à-face, silencieux.

Viens ! dit-il en tirant son ami vers lui.

James referma les rideaux derrière Sirius et jeta un silencio dessus pour ne pas gêner Rémus et Peter.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sirius.

J'ai peur !

Les mots s'étaient échappés tous seuls et James vit Sirius écarquiller les yeux. C'était probablement la première fois qu'il l'entendait prononcer ces mots. Mais maintenant que James connaissait la vérité, il ne pouvait plus se mentir.

De quoi ? finit par demander Sirius.

Pour toi !

Pour moi ? Mais il n'y a aucune raison…

Tu t'es regardé Sirius ?! le coupa James. C'est grave ! Ça pourrait le devenir encore plus…

Faut pas exagérer…

Sirius avait l'air mal à l'aise soudain.

Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Ça va, je t'assure… C'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air…

Tu peux me promettre qu'un jour ils ne décideront pas de te tuer ? le coupa à nouveau James.

Sirius ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés. Evidemment.

_Alors ?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et j'espère que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre._

_Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un sirius/james donc ceux que ça gêne..._

_Pour les anonymes, réponse à vos reviews sur mon blog._

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 2 :

James se sentait mal. Très mal. Jamais un début d'année n'avait été aussi horrible. Ils étaient revenus à Poudlard la veille et, dès qu'ils avaient été seuls, James avait harcelé Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par baisser ses sortilèges d'illusion. Et James se rappelait avoir chancelé. C'était les vacances de Noël, le jour de l'An ! Merde, personne n'aurait dû faire du mal à cette période et…

James s'efforça de se calmer. Il était sorti de la salle de classe désaffectée qu'ils squattaient avec Sirius pour se calmer. Son ami n'avait pas besoin de sa colère mais de son aide…

Depuis qu'il savait, James avait passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque que pendant les quatre années précédentes réunies et il avait acquis une bonne connaissance des sorts de soin. Il était même allé voir Pomfresh, évidemment sans en parler à Sirius, pour lui poser des questions. Bien entendu, l'infirmière avait commencé par refuser de lui répondre, persuadée que c'était encore pour l'une de leurs blagues. Mais il avait fini par la convaincre en lui disant que c'était pour Remus, au cas où, un jour, elle ne pourrait lui apporter les premiers soins après une pleine lune. Pour l'aider… L'infirmière, comme Dumbledore et la plupart des professeurs, savait qu'ils étaient tous les trois au courant pour la lycanthropie de Remus. Et il savait aussi que si on leur pardonnait pas mal de choses, si Pomfresh et MacGonagall notamment finissaient généralement par leur accorder ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était parce qu'elles appréciaient le fait qu'ils n'aient pas abandonné Rémus après qu'ils avaient appris son secret. Alors parler de Remus était un bon moyen… Evidemment, James se sentait un peu mal vis-à-vis de celui-ci mais il se persuadait que ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Après tout, ses connaissances pourraient aussi servir à Remus. Et il était sûr que son ami aurait approuvé ses mensonges s'il avait su le pourquoi…

James soupira. Il allait falloir qu'il retourne dans la salle. Sirius avait encore besoin de son aide. Plus que jamais… Ses parents avaient été particulièrement violents en cette période de fêtes… Et James savait que Sirius ne lui aurait rien montré s'il n'avait pas insisté. Un mouvement de colère lui échappa et son poing alla se fracasser contre le mur. Il grimaça à cause de la douleur mais il savait que ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'endurait Sirius.

James détestait voir son ami comme ça et il regrettait tous les jours d'avoir promis de ne rien dire à personne. Il savait qu'il aurait fallu mettre des adultes au courant. Que c'était le seul moyen d'avoir une chance de pouvoir arrêter ça, d'empêcher l'escalade… Mais il avait promis ! Et il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de Sirius ! Jamais !

James avait peur ! Encore plus qu'avant. Sa peur s'était atténuée avec la guérison de Sirius et il s'était efforcé de ne pas penser à ce que Sirius pouvait subir alors qu'il passait les fêtes avec sa famille. Pendant que lui déballait ses cadeaux au milieu de sa famille, au pied du grand sapin coupé par son père, au milieu des effluves des gâteaux de Grand-Mère Lottie… Sirius était seul, enfermé dans le noir et le froid de la cave de la maison Black, sachant que les seules visites qu'il aurait n'amènerait que la douleur, la souffrance ! Maintenant, la peur était revenue, encore plus puissante. Les blessures étaient encore pires que la dernière fois… Où s'arrêteraient-ils ? Quand ils l'auraient tué ?!

James ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça ! Mais il ne pouvait rien faire… Il était coincé. Coincé entre sa promesse et son inquiétude et son envie de protéger Sirius. Et ça se ressentait dans son attitude. James savait qu'il était devenu hyper protecteur à l'égard de Sirius. En plus de le soigner tous les jours, il essayait autant que possible de lui éviter tout mouvement inutile, d'apaiser la moindre de ses douleurs et de le défendre contre quiconque lui ferait le moindre reproche. Evidemment, Sirius n'avait pas apprécié ! Et il l'avait maintes fois engueulé, lui disant que s'il continuait comme ça, les autres allaient tout découvrir. James savait aussi que son ami était fier et qu'il détestait qu'on puisse l'imaginer faible, ayant besoin de protection mais… il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et les disputes que cela provoquait le rendaient malades. James voulait que Sirius soit heureux, apaisé et surtout pas qu'il soit en colère contre lui !

Tout avait explosé avec le quidditch. Sirius était batteur et James poursuiveur. Bien sûr, l'un comme l'autre étaient habitués à prendre les risques les plus fous pour faire gagner leur équipe. Aussi James n'avait cessé d'en prendre encore plus pour essayer de protéger Sirius. Sauf que, évidemment, Sirius ne l'avait pas entendu comme ça ! Et il avait lui aussi pris encore davantage de risques pour éviter à James de se prendre un cognard. James avait donc dû recommencer à jouer comme à son habitude… Les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient même pas fait de remarque, habitués qu'ils étaient à leurs frasques à tous les deux, même si le capitaine, un septième année du nom de Parker Hillerman que James trouvait m'as-tu-vu, leur avait jeté de nombreux regards noirs. Ce n'était pas comme si l'opinion de ce type avait une quelconque importance ! Seule l'opinion de Sirius comptait… et c'était là que son problème empirait.

Depuis que James savait ce que Sirius devait endurer, il n'y avait plus grand chose d'autre qui comptait à part Sirius. Bien sûr, Sirius était son meilleur ami et tout le monde avait tendance à s'émerveiller de la force de leur amitié, du lien spécial qui les unissait... Parce qu'il y avait un lien spécial, un lien qui, malgré toute leur amitié, n'existait pas avec Remus et Peter ; Peter en était d'ailleurs parfois jaloux, James en était persuadé… Mais là, James se rendait compte que ça s'accentuait. Il ne cessait de penser à Sirius, de vouloir savoir s'il allait bien, où il était. Il supportait de plus en plus mal d'être séparé de lui plus de quelques minutes, il manquait étrangler toute personne qui disait du mal de Sirius, et quand c'était des professeurs, ça devenait complètement fou ! Et puis il lui prenait des envies complètement cinglées. Passe encore qu'il ait envie de faire ravaler son sourire au frère de Sirius ou d'humilier ses cousines mais de plus en plus, il se voyait, dans une représentation de la plus haute théâtralité, débarquer chez Sirius soit en son absence pour balancer leurs quatre vérités à ses parents, comme si ça avait une chance de changer les choses ; ça ne ferait que les empirer, il en était persuadé ; soit en sa présence et dans ce cas-là, il se voyait le sauver tel un preux chevalier… C'était idiot ! Il n'avait plus dix ans ! Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait rien faire contre deux sorciers adultes, et même contre un seul. Il savait aussi que toute intervention de sa part dans ce sens ne ferait qu'empirer les conditions de Sirius, donc aux oubliettes les idées de beuglantes et autres stupidités ! Mais James ne pouvait cesser de chercher un moyen de protéger, de sauver Sirius. La veille encore, il avait commencé à échafauder des plans pour enlever Sirius. Il se rappelait encore le regard que lui avait jeté son ami.

Et où irais-je ? lui avait-il demandé.

Chez moi ! avait-il répondu comme une évidence.

Et tu crois que tes parents vont m'accepter comme ça… Et pas la peine de penser leur raconter quoi que ce soit ! Tu as promis de ne rien leur dire ! De toute façon, c'est stupide comme idée…

James avait été blessé par les paroles de Sirius mais pas autant que par la suite.

Je dois retourner chez moi, c'est tout. Et il se passera ce qu'il doit se passer. C'est comme un pacte tu vois. Tant que je peux retourner à Poudlard et vous retrouver, ce qui se passe chez moi rentre dans le pacte. C'est correct…

Quand Sirius commençait ainsi, James ne pouvait que rester muet, horrifié et terrifié. Il ne savait jamais quoi dire, comment réagir pour faire comprendre à Sirius que son attitude était bien plus folle que la sienne, pour le faire changer d'avis, pour le forcer à se battre… Mais Sirius ne voyait pas de raisons de se battre. Il n'estimait pas que sa santé, ni même sa vie, en valait la peine alors même que James savait parfaitement que si l'un d'eux avait été en danger, Sirius se serrait battu jusqu'à la mort, que rien ne l'aurait empêché de les sauver… Que devait-il faire ? Comment réagir ? Comment le convaincre ? Toutes ces questions qui nourrissaient son obsession... Parce que oui, il était totalement obsédé par Sirius, il s'en rendait compte. Et ce n'était pas simplement quelque chose due à leur amitié, il ne pouvait même plus dire que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des frères nés dans des familles différentes. Non, c'était autre chose, une autre chose insaisissable qui avait quelque chose de dérangeant, qui l'effrayait par sa force, sa résistance… James ne savait plus du tout où il en était et plus il réfléchissait plus cela empirait.

James se secoua et retourna dans la pièce où l'attendait Sirius. S'il continuait à trop réfléchir, il allait craquer. S'il continuait à chercher pourquoi sa première pensée était toujours pour Sirius, allait-il bien ce matin ? de même que la dernière, passerait-il une bonne nuit ou se retournerait-il toute la nuit à cause de la douleur ? et que toutes celles entre, il s'effrayerait lui-même et risquerait de fuir. Fuir ses réactions et celui qui les provoquait. Or il ne préférait pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il fuyait Sirius. Et pas seulement pour Sirius mais pour lui aussi ! Il allait devenir fou… Il était fou !

Alors Jamesie, on ne supporte même plus la vue d'un peu de sang ? se moqua Sirius.

James faillit répliquer que c'était très loin d'être juste un petit peu de sang, que Sirius devrait se regarder dans une glace… mais il laissa tomber. A quoi cela servirait-il ? A rien sauf à se disputer avec Sirius et c'était hors de question !

James aurait voulu que la situation soit inversée. Pas seulement parce qu'il aurait préféré être battu plutôt que ce soit Sirius mais aussi parce qu'il aurait aimé savoir comment Sirius aurait réagi s'il se trouvait dans sa situation à lui !

James avait désespérément besoin de conseils et absolument aucun moyen d'en obtenir aussi longtemps qu'il ne pourrait en parler à personne d'autre qu'à Sirius.

James recommença à soigner son ami, posant et appliquant machinalement sorts et remèdes. Il devenait très doué dans les soins magiques. Si ça continuait, il pourrait se lancer dans une carrière de médicomage après Poudlard. Comme Sirius tenait depuis longtemps à devenir auror pour se démarquer un peu plus de sa famille et lutter contre tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui inculquer, il pourrait l'aider, le soigner et même, peut-être, l'accompagner. Après tout, il y avait des médicomages qui accompagnaient les aurors dans leurs missions, son père était un bon exemple !

James s'arrêta brusquement d'appliquer la potion cicatrisante sur l'une des blessures de Sirius en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait. Il venait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de Poudlard. Mais pour que cela se réalise, il fallait déjà que Sirius vive jusque-là et au vu de l'état, toujours pire, dans lequel Sirius revenait de ses confrontations avec sa famille, rien n'était moins sûr ! James serra les poings. Il ne les laisserait pas le tuer ! Il ne savait pas comment il ferait mais jamais il ne les laisserait faire. Devrait-il y passer toute sa vie, il trouverait un moyen de sauver Sirius ! Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à côté…

L'état de Sirius s'améliora alors que l'hiver tirait doucement à sa fin. Mais pas celui de James. Au contraire même, aurait-il eu tendance à dire. Bien que la santé de Sirius ne nécessitait plus une attention constante, James s'apercevait qu'il ne pouvait cesser de penser à son ami. N'importe quand. Tout le temps. Bien trop souvent pour que ce soit normal en tout cas ! Et James se rendait compte qu'il avait un problème. Bien sûr, personne ne s'en était vraiment aperçu. Enfin, à part Sirius évidemment mais il devait penser que James était toujours préoccupé par sa situation familiale. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux à vrai dire… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça !

Les professeurs ne voyaient rien, après tout il continuait d'être un étudiant brillant et perturbateur. Faire des farces restaient un bon moyen de décompresser et d'être avec Sirius, un Sirius souriant et insouciant. James aimait voir son ami sourire et il était capable de faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire. Et quand il parvenait à le faire rire… Non pas ce rire faux qu'il avait devant les autres pour leur faire croire qu'il était l'insouciant et cool Sirius Black le maraudeur, mais ce rire qu'il avait parfois quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux et qu'ils se rappelaient l'une de leurs farces ou que James racontait une anecdote particulièrement désopilante… Le rire de Sirius l'illuminait entièrement, le rendait comme une étoile dans la nuit noire, sans mauvais jeu de mot, un phare au milieu d'une tempête… Et c'était bien une tempête que le rire de Sirius déclenchait chez James. Une tempête qui commençait par le rendre muet, la gorge sèche, puis ses organes semblaient danser la samba et un étrange tiraillement provenant apparemment de la zone de son cœur. Bref, James recherchait les rires de Sirius et en même temps, il les fuyait, effrayé par les réactions que ce rire provoquait chez lui, ne les comprenant pas, ne voulant pas les comprendre.

Plus le temps passait plus James se sentait s'enfoncer dans des sentiments qu'il ne contrôlait pas, qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de devenir complètement fou. Il était tellement obnubilé par Sirius qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se faire prendre par les professeurs pour inattention pendant leurs cours. C'était ce qui était arrivé en métamorphose. Sirius était assis au premier rang, à côté d'Evans, MacGonagall les ayant séparés dès le premier jour de l'année ; elle commençait à les connaître… Et James avait passé la quasi-totalité du cours à observer Sirius. Son ami avait réussi sa métamorphose de coq en âne avec facilité et cette élégance qu'il lui avait longtemps enviée. Puis MacGonagall leur avait donné un questionnaire à remplir et James avait été incapable de lire la moindre question. Sirius faisait toujours la même chose quand il réfléchissait penché sur un parchemin. Il chassait toujours d'une main nonchalante les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux ; il gardait les cheveux longs depuis leur troisième année et malgré la queue de cheval, des mèches parvenaient toujours à s'échapper… Et puis, il avait la sale manie de sucer sa plume… James était en train de se dire que ce devait être une bonne vie que d'être une plume quand un claquement sec le sortit de sa rêverie.

Monsieur Potter ! cria MacGonagall qui venait de taper sur son bureau. Pourriez-vous vous concentrer un peu sur votre devoir ? Je sais que vous devez trouver beaucoup plus d'intérêt à l'observation du premier rang mais…

James s'était senti devenir écarlate alors que toute la classe, Sirius y compris, s'était retournée vers lui. Et il avait été incapable de prononcer autre chose que des bredouillements inintelligibles. Et MacGonagall l'avait collé. Evidemment, personne n'avait fait le lien avec Sirius, tout le monde pensant que c'était Evans qu'il fixait ainsi. C'était déjà ça…

C'était pour ça qu'il traversait seul les couloirs à près de minuit, revenant de sa retenue. Et soudain, au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il repensait à ce qui s'était produit pendant cette journée, James s'arrêta net, manquant de peu se prendre les pieds dans sa cape et s'étaler.

Il blêmit en comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivait.

Il était tombé amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Il était amoureux de Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 3 :

L'idée commença à faire son chemin dans l'esprit de James. Il était amoureux de Sirius. Ça expliquait tout. Son inquiétude, son obsession, son besoin presque vital d'être près de lui et de le protéger. James était amoureux… Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressenti vis-à-vis de Lily. C'était tellement fort, tellement vivant, tellement… tout. Sirius se retrouvait tout d'un coup propulsé non pas au centre du monde de James mais il était son monde ! Chose qui, du point de vue de James, était sacrément flippante ! Et s'il n'y avait que ça ! Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami ! Comment était-il censé faire avec ça ? Si Sirius ne l'aimait pas, il n'y survivrait pas, il en était persuadé. Et il n'aurait même plus leur amitié…

Etonnement, le fait que Sirius soit un garçon ne marqua que beaucoup plus tard et de manière totalement secondaire James. Ça lui était venu alors qu'il rêvait de ce que ça ferait si Sirius était son petit ami. Sirius était un garçon. Ce qui signifiait en gros que la grande majorité des gens ne trouveraient de toute façon pas normal que deux garçons s'aiment. Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait se cacher… Les gens étaient tous des idiots de toute manière ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient de l'importance ! De toute façon, Sirius était juste son ami, son meilleur ami, alors la question ne se posait pas.

James se demanda soudainement s'il était homosexuel. Il aimait Sirius et Sirius était un garçon donc cela voulait sans doute dire qu'il était homosexuel. Mais s'il y réfléchissait un peu, il n'avait jamais été attiré par les garçons. Même maintenant, alors qu'il observait discrètement les élèves mâles de Poudlard, aucun ne l'attirait, même pas un peu. A part Sirius bien sûr ! Alors que depuis quelques années, il avait remarqué un certain nombre de jeunes filles jolies et… qui avaient ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Il était sorti avec deux ou trois filles l'année précédente et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas été intéressé par ce qui se trouvaient sous leurs soutiens-gorges ou leurs petites culottes… Même s'il n'était jamais allé plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses à travers les vêtements. Et encore maintenant, il lui arrivait de trouver des filles attirantes alors que ça n'arrivait jamais avec des garçons. Sauf Sirius évidement. Mais c'était différent avec Sirius. Sirius était beau et élégant et cool et super sexy et… Et bien, il l'aimait. Ça devait tout résumer. Et donc, il ne savait pas s'il était homosexuel, ou bi ou… il ne savait quoi mais il savait juste qu'il aimait Sirius.

Cette pensée le fit sursauter. Comment pouvait-il dire qu'il savait JUSTE qu'il aimait Sirius ? Il ne pouvait pas dire juste ! Il aimait Sirius et c'était énorme, merveilleux, invincible et certainement pas juste !

James cacha sa tête dans ses mains. Il était irrémédiablement, absolument, fatalement amoureux de Sirius ! Il était foutu…

Avoir reconnu qu'il était amoureux de Sirius n'arrangea pas l'état de James. Il se rendit compte qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de faire comme si rien ne se passait alors qu'il se surprenait à fixer son ami, ou des parties de lui comme ses lèvres, ses yeux ou même ses fesses ! avec un air rêveur et l'esprit totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Il se surprenait à se demander quel goût pouvait bien avoir ses lèvres, à vouloir passer sa main dans ses cheveux, ils étaient certainement doux comme de la soie, à rechercher le plus possible de contacts avec lui… Il était en train de devenir complètement fou et comme il était déjà fou amoureux… Il n'allait jamais pouvoir tenir !

James ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais été dans une telle situation et il ne voyait personne qui pourrait le conseiller. C'était la première fois qu'il était amoureux puisqu'il savait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Lily. Et de toute manière, même s'il l'avait déjà été, cela n'aurait rien changé au problème. Il était amoureux de son meilleur ami qui ne devait le voir que comme son meilleur ami et en plus c'était un garçon ! Le mieux aurait été d'oublier, de faire comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de Sirius. Mais c'était impossible ! Dès qu'il apercevait Sirius, il se mettait à sourire, il faisait n'importe quoi pour obtenir son attention, il fallait reconnaître que sur ce point Sirius se montrait particulièrement coopératif, après tout ils avaient toujours fait les quatre cents coups ensembles ! Et si Sirius était trop éloigné pour pouvoir communiquer avec lui, alors il se surprenait à le fixer d'un air rêveur, perdu dans la contemplation de son ami. Et quand Sirius n'était pas présent, il était maussade, l'air triste et sans énergie… Les autres, élèves et professeurs, et surtout Rémus commençaient à lui jeter de drôles de regards et McGonagall lui avait même demandé plusieurs fois s'il allait bien et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir lui parler quand il voulait s'il avait un problème. James étira ses lèvres en un sourire ironique. Il se voyait bien venir voir son professeur et lui dire que s'il était malheureux, c'était parce qu'il était amoureux de Sirius. Elle risquerait de faire un arrêt cardiaque ou de le coller jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité pour lui faire «retrouver de bonnes mœurs». Et même si elle n'était pas homophobe et prête à accepter son amour pour son meilleur ami, James ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait lui être de bons conseils. Sans compter qu'il ne se voyait vraiment pas aller raconter ce genre de trucs à son professeur. Il serait mort de honte et même s'il s'était agi d'une fille !

James était désespéré par sa situation à laquelle il ne voyait vraiment aucune solution. Et il était si préoccupé, si jaloux quand la moindre adolescente s'adressait à Sirius, si malheureux si Sirius souriait à une autre personne que lui… qu'il ne mangeait presque plus. Il était tout le temps fatigué, las et même le quidditch ne lui donnait plus d'entrain. Maintenant, il souffrait tout le temps, presque plus quand il était seul avec Sirius et qu'il lui souriait. Sirius ne le verrait jamais que comme son meilleur ami mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui car alors il perdrait la seule occasion d'être près de lui. Et même si sa présence le faisait souffrir, son absence était pire. James était amoureux pour la première fois et il goûtait le désespoir de celui qui aime sans être aimé avec toute la passion de la première fois et de son âge. James s'enfonçait dans la déprime et personne ne pouvait plus être dupe.

James ! cria presque Sirius.

James sursauta et il s'aperçut que toute la table des Gryffondors s'était retournée vers eux.

Pas la peine de crier, grimaça-t-il.

Pas la peine ?! C'est au moins la quinzième fois que je t'appelle et tu ne me répondais pas.

Oh. Désolé…

James ! insista Sirius.

Qu'y a-t-il, Sirius ?

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Tout va très bien, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?

Tout va très bien ! répéta Sirius avec des accents hystériques. Mais tu t'es regardé ? Tu ne dors plus, tu ne manges plus et tu n'as même plus envie de jouer au quidditch…

Tu délires, je…

Regarde ton assiette ! Et pourtant tu adores le hachis de citrouille !

James baissa les yeux sur son assiette. En effet, il s'était contenté d'étaler la nourriture sur son assiette, repoussant les plus gros morceaux sur les bords.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? redemanda Sirius d'un air inquiet.

James eut un sourire triste. Si Sirius avait su ce qu'il avait, ce n'était pas inquiet qu'il serait mais dégoûté ou furieux…

Je crois qu'il est amoureux, répondit Rémus qui avait suivi toute la conversation. En tout cas il a tous les symptômes…

Qui est l'heureuse élue alors ? demanda Sirius d'un air nonchalant. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira bien par craquer !

Je ne suis pas amoureux, démentit James faiblement.

A d'autres ! Alors qui ?

D'toute façon, m'aimera jamais, bredouilla James, la tête enfouie dans ses bras posés sur la table.

Me dit pas que tu es encore amoureux de cette idiote d'Evans ! s'exclama Sirius.

Bien sûr que non ! Et puis laissez-moi tranquille à la fin !

James se leva brusquement et sortit de la Grande Salle sous les regards étonnés de toute la salle et inquiets de ses amis.

Il gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor et son dortoir et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Ses amis avaient raison, cela ne pouvait plus durer ! Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire et il n'arrivait pas à oublier…

James ! Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

James releva la tête pour apercevoir Sirius qui se tenait debout au pied de son lit. Apparemment il l'avait suivi.

Je n'ai rien à te dire…

Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, qu'on n'avait pas de secret l'un pour l'autre…

Cette phrase ramena James quelques mois en arrière. Mais c'était lui qui avait reproché ses cachotteries à Sirius à l'époque. Et puis ses problèmes paraissaient tellement ridicules à côté de ceux de Sirius…

James s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre les mains.

Tu es amoureux alors ? demanda Sirius.

James essaya de nier mais il ne pouvait plus ni mentir ni se taire. Il hocha la tête.

Je la connais ?

Tu connais tout le monde, soupira James.

C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas une Serpentard quand même ?

Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua James. Tu es malade ? J'ai quand même plus de raison que ça !

Mais dans ce cas quelle jeune fille pourrait ne pas tomber amoureuse de toi ? s'étonna Sirius.

Celles qui rêvent de toi par exemple, grinça James que l'idée de filles bavant sur Sirius rendait malade.

Bah, j'ai pas l'impression qu'elles soient particulièrement attachées à l'un d'entre nous en particulier. Je crois qu'elles veulent juste sortir avec un maraudeur. On doit être interchangeables pour elles…

James grogna. Manquait plus que son égo en prenne un coup. Après tout, on pouvait difficilement tomber plus bas que terre.

Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas d'Evans dont tu es amoureux ? insista Sirius.

Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! s'énerva James. Evans n'est plus rien pour moi, c'est clair comme ça ?

Très clair… Est-ce que c'est une septième année qui te trouve trop jeune ?

Non, grogna James.

Ce n'est pas une septième année alors… Une sixième ?

James secoua la tête d'un air exaspéré. Toute cette conversation l'ennuyait et il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à cacher la vérité très longtemps à Sirius s'il continuait de le harceler de cette manière. Et s'il lui avouait qui était son amour secret…

Rassure-moi ce n'est quand même pas une première ou une deuxième année ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Ça va pas ? s'horrifia James. Je ne suis pas pédophile !

Techniquement même si tu sortais avec une première année tu ne le serais pas, tu n'es pas adulte…

Ce n'est pas une première ou une deuxième année. Ni même une troisième…

Très bien, ça rétrécit les possibilités… Je suppose qu'elle n'est pas moche. Ni stupide…

Tu n'espère quand même pas que je pense du mal de la personne dont je suis amoureux ?!

Si elle te rejette c'est forcément qu'elle est très loin d'être parfaite ! affirma Sirius.

James faillit éclater en un rire hystérique devant l'ironie de la situation.

Pas au courant, marmonna-t-il.

Oh. Je comprends mieux… Mais dans ce cas comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle ne t'aimera jamais si tu ne lui as jamais posé la question ?

Je le sais, c'est tout !

Bon, ça va… Est-ce que c'est Telma Mininger ? Elle est plutôt jolie et ne fait pas partie des idiotes qui nous courent après…

Le cœur de James se serra en entendant Sirius vanter la beauté d'une fille. Il parvint cependant à répondre sans que sa voix ne tremble de trop.

Non, c'est pas elle.

Elsa Popington ? May Ellington ? Macha Smith…

James secouait négativement la tête à chaque proposition.

Ce n'est pas une fille, finit par répondre James dans un murmure à peine intelligible.

Oh…

Sirius resta silencieux.

Tu… Tu es choqué ? demanda James d'une voix rendue tremblante par l'inquiétude.

Bien sûr que non ! répondit Sirius vivement. Ça ouvre des tas de nouvelles possibilités… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les garçons…

Je n'aime pas les garçons… rectifia James.

Sirius leva un sourcil étonné ; il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à rendre cette mimique élégante, James faillit enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller pour s'empêcher de gémir.

Juste celui-là, précisa-t-il.

C'est vraiment le grand amour alors ! Et pourquoi ne pourrait-il jamais t'aimer ?

Il aime les filles, répondit James d'une voix désespérée.

Vu comme ça évidemment, ça complique les choses… Tu en es sûr au moins ? Il te l'a dit ?

Non mais… Ça se voit ! Enfin… Je…

James était confus maintenant.

Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

Demande-lui !

Tu es fou ?! Il ne me voit que comme un ami, il ne voudrait plus me laisser lui parler !

James se tût brusquement, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, les mains plaqués contre sa bouche.

Ah ! Donc c'est quelqu'un d'assez proche ! s'exclama Sirius en souriant d'un air prédateur que James avait déjà remarqué mais jamais quand Sirius s'adressait à lui.

James était désespéré. Sirius allait finir par tout lui arracher de la bouche et il serait encore plus ridicule qu'il ne l'était déjà. James décida de prendre son courage à deux mains, après tout il était un Gryffondor, il devait se comporter comme tel.

C'estdetoidontj'suisamoureux, baragouina-t-il très vite.

Quoi ? demanda Sirius qui le regardait maintenant d'un air inquiet.

James prit une profonde inspiration. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant, il était déjà allé trop loin…

C'est de toi dont je suis amoureux, répéta-t-il plus lentement, la tête baissée et les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui trituraient ses draps pour ne surtout pas voir la réaction de Sirius.

Ce serait déjà assez dur comme ça sans en plus voir le dégoût et la colère s'afficher sur son visage…

James sentit une main relever son visage puis deux lèvres timides se poser sur les siennes. Perdant momentanément pied dans la réalité, il attira l'autre garçon plus près de lui pour approfondir le baiser. C'était un baiser emprunt de timidité et d'inexpérience mais pour James c'était le meilleur baiser du monde parce que c'était Sirius qui l'embrassait.

Sirius finit par se reculer, laissant un manque sur les lèvres de James.

Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il en fixant enfin Sirius dans les yeux.

Je t'aime aussi, répondit simplement l'autre garçon en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Mais… Pourquoi n'as-tu… commença James.

Rien dit ? Ce n'est pas moi qui criais à tout le monde que j'étais amoureux de miss parfaite préfète !

Quoi ?

Et tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt ! J'ai eu le temps de maudire à peu près tous les élèves filles et garçons de quatrième et cinquième années…

James ne comprenait pas mais il laissa tomber. Il avait beaucoup plus intéressant à faire. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Sirius pour le rapprocher et l'embrasser encore…


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 4 :

Quand ils redescendirent et retournèrent dans la Grande Salle, Rémus leur jeta un regard surpris et un peu perturbé. James imaginait très bien pourquoi. Après tout, Rémus l'avait vu sortir précipitamment, malheureux parce qu'il était amoureux, et il revenait avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et s'était pratiquement jeté sur la nourriture. Mais James s'en fichait. Il était heureux. Plus que tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler et si Rémus devinait… Et bien, il pensait qu'il pouvait comprendre. En tout cas il l'espérait…

Au début, James n'était pas sûr de vouloir que sa relation avec Sirius reste secrète. Mais Sirius avait fini par le convaincre en lui disant que les autres essaieraient sûrement de les séparer. James savait que c'était vrai même s'il pensait qu'ils devraient peut-être laisser une chance à Rémus. De toute façon, Sirius devait avoir raison : les sens hyper développés du loup-garou lui indiqueraient sûrement ce qu'il en était… Et il y avait un côté très excitant à garder leur histoire secrète. C'était plutôt amusant de se jeter des regards en coin pour que les autres ne s'aperçoivent de rien, d'échanger des sourires, camouflés en grimaces quand les autres se tournaient vers eux, et de se faire du pied sous la table alors qu'ils étaient entourés de tous leurs camarades de maison. Malgré tout, une part de James regrettait de ne pas pouvoir clamer dans toute la salle que Sirius sortait avec lui. Une part de lui aurait voulu inscrire sur le front de Sirius qu'il était à lui juste pour que les filles arrêtent de le dévorer des yeux. Mais il avait un peu peur que Sirius le rejette pour être trop possessif…

Rémus leur jetait des regards étonnés avant de lâcher d'un air blasé qu'ils n'étaient décidément que des gamins immatures. James lui répondit par une grimace tout en profitant que Sirius lui passait le sel pour lui caresser la main et faire remontée son pied un peu plus haut...

Les semaines qui suivirent laissèrent James dans un état de bonheur proche de l'euphorie. Les gens lui jetaient souvent des regards bizarres mais James s'en fichait. Les seuls regards qui comptaient étaient ceux de Sirius et ceux-là étaient loin d'être bizarres…

Il aimait quand ils profitaient du moindre renfoncement dans un couloir pour s'embrasser, les sourires, les caresses qu'ils échangeaient sous les bureaux, les regards brûlants de Sirius… Et le fait de sortir ensemble n'avait pas changé leurs anciennes habitudes. Ils continuaient à faire des blagues aux Serpentards, à se promener la nuit dans le château, à accompagner Rémus les nuits de pleine lune… et leurs longues discussions la nuit, discussions qui se finissaient souvent juste entre eux d'eux, derrière les rideaux d'un de leurs lits, leurs mains se faisant baladeuses… Ils étaient amoureux et ils étaient en même temps restés les meilleurs amis du monde. James ne pouvait pas imaginer que quelqu'un puisse avoir plus de chance que lui et il flottait sur un petit nuage, souriant en permanence, peut-être un peu avec l'air niais mais ça n'avait pas d'importance…

James avait recommencé à demander à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui. C'était un bon moyen pour que personne ne se doute de ce qui se passait entre Sirius et lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Evans risquait de céder ; du moins pas tant qu'il continuerait à se comporter de la manière qu'elle détestait tant… et qui ne gênait pas Sirius ! Bien sûr, c'était un plan que Sirius et lui avaient mis au point ensemble mais James pouvait voir parfois les regards furieux et un peu blessés que Sirius jetait à Evans. Il était jaloux et James ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravi à cette idée. Sirius tenait à lui au point d'être jaloux… Et James se faisait toujours un plaisir de rassurer Sirius sur l'identité de la personne qu'il aimait…

Dans tous les cas, Sirius se contenait mieux que lui ! James ne comptait plus les fois où il avait manqué rouler le patin du siècle à Sirius devant les filles qui bavait sur lui. Bien sûr, il savait que Sirius était beau, charmeur, irrésistible… mais il était à lui et rien qu'à lui ! James avait entendu des petites sottes de Poufsouffle qui disaient qu'il était possessif et que pour un meilleur ami, c'était ridicule. Rien d'étonnant alors à ce qu'il se soit arrangé pour que Peeves leur renverse dessus de la soupe de poix ! Vu le regard qu'il lui avait jeté, Sirius avait compris mais James ne le regrettait pas ! Parce que, lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la Grande Salle, Sirius s'était arrangé pour le plaquer derrière une armure et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait… Et Remus l'avait regardé d'un air inquiet quand il était revenu dans leur chambre avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qui devait probablement lui donner l'air le plus niais qu'il pouvait imaginer. Et probablement aussi les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, essoufflé, débraillé, les joues rouges… et cela, d'autant plus que Sirius venait de laisser sa main s'égarer sur ses fesses alors que Remus était de l'autre côté de la chambre…

James ne savait pas s'il était véritablement possible d'être si heureux sans que cela ne finisse mal. Quand il y réfléchissait, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. C'était tout simplement trop beau, trop merveilleux… pour durer.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine avant les vacances de pâques qu'il comprit le danger. Pendant les vacances, ils allaient être à nouveau séparés. Ce n'était certes pas la séparation qui l'inquiétait, James savait que ce n'était pas deux semaines loin de Sirius qui allait l'empêcher de l'aimer et il savait aussi que la réciproque était vraie. Mais Sirius allait rentrer chez ses parents ! Et ça, c'était affreux ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Si Sirius rentrait chez lui… il risquait de ne jamais revenir ! Mais James savait aussi que s'il invitait Sirius à venir chez lui pour les vacances, Sirius comprendrait qu'il voulait le protéger et par fierté, il refuserait. Heureusement, James avait la solution ! Une petite lettre à ses parents, un peu de harcèlement… et le tour serait joué !

James était très fier de lui ; il avait parfaitement réussi son coup ! Il avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'abord, ses trois amis ensuite de venir passer les vacances chez lui. Bien sûr, ses parents avaient un peu hésité connaissant les capacités bêtisières et destructrices des quatre garçons réunis. En même temps, ses propres capacités étaient déjà bien élevées tout seul alors ils avaient l'habitude. Et puis ils travaillaient beaucoup, surtout en ce moment avec la montée de ce mage noir, et étaient donc peu présents à la maison pour tenir compagnie à leur fils. James avait d'ailleurs bien insisté là-dessus pour les faire culpabiliser et donc accepter ! C'était une ruse de Serpentard ? Peut-être mais elle avait fonctionné alors c'était le principal…

James savait aussi que ses parents avaient hésité à cause de Sirius. Il s'étonnait toujours que ses parents n'aient aucun problème avec Remus alors qu'ils savaient qu'il était un loup-garou mais qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir faire confiance à Sirius. Certes, ils connaissaient les parents de Remus depuis longtemps. Ceux de Sirius aussi et c'était bien là le problème… Mais James avait insisté, lourdement cela va sans dire, et il tenait beaucoup à montrer à ses parents que Sirius était très différent de sa famille !

Au début bien sûr, Sirius, Remus et Peter avaient refusé mais James savait se montrer persuasif et ils avaient fini par céder. Une fois convaincus, Remus et Peter n'avaient pas eu de problème pour que leurs parents acceptent.

Pour ce qui était de Sirius, celui-ci avait envoyé une lettre à sa famille et en avait reçu une en retour ; lettre qu'il avait froissée avec colère à peine l'avait-il lue.

Tes parents ne veulent pas que tu viennes chez moi ? s'inquiéta James.

Je leur ai dit que je passais les vacances à Poudlard.

Seul le silence suivit ces quelques mots.

Je ne leur ai pas demandé l'autorisation, ajouta Sirius. C'était juste pour les informer.

Mais tu vas avoir des problèmes… commença Remus.

Il faudra juste que mon frère et mes cousines ne me voient pas dans le Poudlard Express ni que mes parents m'en voient sortir ou entrer…

James haussa les épaules.

On trouvera un moyen, affirma-t-il.

James ne tenait donc plus en place, impatient de pouvoir montrer sa maison à Sirius, surexcité à l'idée de lui présenter, vraiment et pas seulement quelques minutes pour dire bonjour sur le quai de Poudlard Express ou sur le Chemin de Traverse, ses parents… En ce qui concernait Remus et Peter, non seulement ses parents les connaissaient et connaissaient leurs familles car ils les avaient déjà rencontré à des soirées sorcières mais en plus ils avaient même assisté à des soirées chez James. Pour autant, ce serait la première fois qu'ils viendraient passer plusieurs jours en vacances chez lui.

Bien sûr, une partie de James aurait préféré qu'il n'y ait que Sirius, pour l'avoir tout à lui. Juste à lui… Mais la plus grosse partie se réjouissait seulement d'avoir réussi à empêcher que Sirius retourne chez ses tortionnaires de parents et aux superbes vacances qui se profilaient à l'horizon…

James arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans le Poudlard Express, Sirius étant caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Vers la moitié du chemin, Bellatrix Black, la détestable cousine de septième année de Sirius, accompagné de quelques Serpentards dont Servilus, ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

Tiens tiens tiens ! se moqua la fille. Voilà un quatuor transformé en trio ! Vous devriez vous y habituer, on ne peut pas compter sur le petit Sirius…

Remus dut retenir James pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur elle.

Quand je pense qu'il va passer deux longues semaines tout seul dans ce grand château… Je ne savais pas que l'abandon était une pratique courante en amitié…

Va te faire foutre p… ! s'exclama James.

Oh, le petit Potter à sa maman s'énerve ! Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? C'est que tu y tiens à ce traître ! Ma chère tante avait raison dans sa lettre… Elle aurait dû le noyer à la naissance. C'est ce qu'on fait aux erreurs de la nature !

Cette fois-ci, même les efforts conjugués de Remus et Peter ne purent empêcher James de se jeter sur la Serpentard pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Mais, suivie par sa clique gloussante et moqueuse, elle s'enfuit en crachant encore quelques méchancetés :

Ne l'oublie pas petit pote Potter ! Ce n'est qu'une erreur de la nature, un dégénéré. Même les gens comme toi devraient s'en tenir éloignés…

Une fois la porte refermée, James se tourna vers la banquette où devait être assis Sirius.

Sirius ? appela-t-il. Ça va ?

Bien entendu, il ne pouvait pas voir Sirius et comme il ne lui répondait pas non plus, James commença à paniquer.

Sirius ? répéta-t-il se sentant devenir hystérique sous les regards inquiets de deux autres maraudeurs.

Ça va… finit par répondre Sirius d'un ton amer.

Alors sans se soucier de ce que pourraient en dire Remus et Peter, James alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, cherchant à tâtons à le toucher pour pouvoir se blottir contre lui. Et tant pis s'il avait l'air ridicule du fait que Sirius était toujours invisible !

Remus, Peter et James avaient passé le reste du voyage à raconter des conneries pour changer les idées de Sirius. Et James avait profité de l'invisibilité de son ami pour le prendre dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule pendant une bonne partie du trajet.

Ils durent attendre que tous les élèves soient sortis du train et que le quai de la gare se soit vidé pour sortir. Il ne restait plus qu'un couple de sorcier à l'air impatient et plus ou moins furieux qui virent arriver trois adolescents et leurs bagages, ceux de Sirius aussi d'ailleurs, deux d'entre eux paraissant gênés. Le troisième, James évidemment, souriait de toutes ses dents et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner.

Remus et Peter s'empressèrent de saluer ses parents qui leur répondirent. James vit ses parents froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il en manquait un. Il fit un signe à Sirius qui laissa tomber sa cape sous les regards interloqués de ses parents.

Les parents de Sirius ne l'auraient jamais laissé venir à la maison, expliqua précipitamment James. On a dû trouver une solution !

Enchanté monsieur et madame Potter. Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité, enchaîna aussitôt Sirius en faisant un baise-main à sa mère et en serrant la main que lui avait tendue son père. J'aurai compris vos réticences, mon nom n'inspire guère la confiance, j'en suis tout à fait conscient mais j'espère que je pourrais vous le faire oublier…

James regardait son ami à la fois estomaqué et ravi. Il oubliait toujours ce qu'impliquait l'éducation de Sirius en terme de politesse. Et si on y rajoutait son élégance et sa séduction naturelles… James vit ses parents sourire et accepter sincèrement la présence de Sirius.

Je pense qu'avoir choisi Gryffondor plaide parfaitement en ta faveur Sirius, dit son père.

Et il faut reconnaître que James a vraiment bon goût ! les titilla gentiment sa mère.

James s'efforça de ne pas rougir, secrètement ravi que ses parents apprécient Sirius mais préférant ne pas imaginer quelle serait leur réaction s'ils apprenaient la nature exacte de ses relations avec Sirius.

James était persuadé qu'il passait les meilleurs vacances de sa vie. Ses parents adoraient Sirius et l'avait quasiment adopté, il était avec ses amis et surtout avec Sirius ; Sirius qui était loin de ses parents et donc en sécurité, et souriant ! Et ils avaient inventé un nouveau jeu tous les deux : à l'aide de contrepèteries, ils enchaînaient les propositions salaces devant ses parents, Remus et Peter qui, bien entendu, ne comprenaient rien mais en plus les regardaient forcément avec une certaine inquiétude pour leur santé mentale. Il fallait avouer que certaines sonnaient franchement bizarres et en plus, ils n'arrivaient que très rarement à garder leur sang-froid et à ne pas éclater de rire !

Bref, James était heureux et ce n'était pas la fin des vacances qui allait changer son humeur.

Ses parents les reconduisirent à la gare, Sirius à nouveau dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité, et les laissèrent seulement après avoir enjoint ses trois amis à ne surtout pas hésiter à revenir passer des vacances au manoir Potter.

Ils s'étaient isolés dans leur compartiment favori, parlant de leurs prochaines blagues, de la prochaine pleine lune, de Quidditch… Remus mentionna une fois les BUSEs qui approchaient mais renonça très vite devant le manque flagrant, et c'était peu dire, d'intérêt qu'il suscita. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient à s'inquiéter pour leurs examens. Enfin Peter un peu forcément. Et Remus allait probablement passer une bonne partie des prochains mois à travailler comme un fou pour s'apercevoir à la dernière minute qu'ayant correctement travaillé tout au long de cinq années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, il connaissait parfaitement le programme et maîtrisait tous les sorts nécessaires. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas de stresser comme un malade pendant une semaine entière avant les examens ! Mais les maraudeurs, du moins James et Sirius, pardonnaient forcément au loup-garou de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs et ses leçons parce qu'ils savaient que Remus ne serait pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pendant quelques jours par mois. Et puis, supporter un Remus stressé c'était déjà terrible alors un Remus stressé et furieux… James réviserait à la dernière minute, comme d'habitude, après avoir supplié Remus de lui passer ses cours en lui racontant il ne savait quelle stupidité pour expliquer qu'il ne les avait pas pris lui-même. Remus finissait toujours par les lui donner après quelques reproches. Mais James s'en fichait, les reproches ne l'empêcheraient ni de dormir ni de réussir ses examens. Et puis, au besoin, il demanderait de l'aide à Sirius. Ce pourrait être vraiment intéressant dorénavant, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils révisent vraiment s'ils étaient ensembles, il y avait beaucoup mieux à faire ! Mais au moins ne craindrait-il pas d'ennuyer Sirius avec ça. Parce que oui, Sirius n'avait pas besoin de réviser. Ça mettait d'ailleurs souvent Evans dans une de ses colères… Encore qu'après plusieurs fois où, ayant reproché à Sirius de ne pas réviser, elle s'était vue donner toutes les réponses aux questions qu'elle lui avait posées pour le piéger, elle s'était un peu calmée. Sauf quand elle avait besoin absolument d'une réponse à une question et qu'il était trop tard pour aller à la bibliothèque ! Et oui, la petite Evans avait un petit côté Serpentard qui ressortait dès qu'il était question des études…

Sirius leur avait un jour expliqué que s'il connaissait déjà tous les programmes, c'était parce que ses parents l'obligeaient à apprendre tout ça depuis son plus jeune âge, pour qu'il soit le digne héritier de la famille Black et, avait-il ajouté ce n'était pas comme s'il avait autre chose à faire quand il était chez lui. Et quand Remus s'était étonné que ses parents parviennent à lui faire faire quelque chose, en l'occurrence travailler, à lui l'éternel rebelle, réfractaire à tout ordre, Sirius avait répondu qu'ils avaient des arguments difficiles à ignorer. James comprenait désormais ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Des arguments frappants ! Mais il n'avait pas envie d'ironiser là-dessus…

L'ambiance était donc excellente dans le compartiment quand la porte s'ouvrit devant une Bellatrix Black folle de rage, ce qui, en toute honnêteté, était assez effrayant, suivie par tout un troupeau de Serpentards.

Où est-il ? cracha-t-elle.

Si tu cherches un de tes petits copains, je doute qu'il soit venu se réfugier chez nous, ironisa James en pointant sa baguette sur elle, imité par Remus et Peter. Même si je comprends pourquoi il a préféré te fuir…

N'essaie pas de faire le malin avec moi, Potter ! Je sais que Sirius n'est pas resté à Poudlard pendant les vacances ! Des élèves qui y étaient me l'ont dit !

Ils ont dû se tromper, répondit Remus avec son ton calme habituel. Ou alors ils t'ont menti. Tu vois bien que Sirius n'est pas là.

James admira le sang-froid de Remus. Lui bouillait de rage et devait se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur la Serpentard et lui régler son compte à main nue, comme les moldus !

Bellatrix jeta un regard méprisant à Remus mais ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle devait considérer qu'il était indigne d'elle de s'adresser à un sang-mêlé !

Très bien, dit-elle en souriant d'un air particulièrement carnassier. Vous pouvez toujours me mentir mais je sais que Sirius a passé les vacances chez toi. Et mon oncle et ma tante le savent aussi. N'oubliez pas de transmettre à mon cher cousin les salutations de ses parents. Ils ont vraiment hâte de le voir cet été…

La Serpentard sortit du compartiment en riant, laissant planer la menace derrière elle. James savait qu'il avait pâli. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce qui allait arriver à Sirius cet été et il ne le voulait pas ! Il était insupportable de penser que Sirius pourrait être puni, encore plus que d'habitude en plus, parce qu'il avait insisté pour l'inviter chez lui !

_Si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce que peuvent donner des contrepèteries salaces, il suffit de taper contrepèterie sur google et vous allez tomber sur un dictionnaire entier. Essayez d'en imaginer certaines dans une conversation normale et vous comprendrez (et si jamais après les avoir lues, vous disséquez toutes vos conversations et éclatez de rire sans raison apparente pour vos interlocuteurs, ce ne sera pas de ma faute !)._


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

_AVERTISSEMENT : AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !_

DEUXIEME PARTIE : REMUS

Chapitre 5 :

James était furieux, déçu, horrifié… James était… En fait, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait. C'était trop ! Trop horrible, trop dérangeant, trop… Il se sentait… trahi. Oui, c'était cela, trahi ! Et il avait envie de vomir tant ses entrailles se tordaient dans son ventre alors que son cœur menaçait de se briser.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?! Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il était capable de commettre un meurtre et pire encore, de se servir d'un ami pour le commettre, de se servir de Remus, de sa malédiction de loup-garou ! C'était tellement horrible et dégueulasse et… Comment Sirius avait-il pu faire ça ?!

Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle chose ! Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ? S'y attendre ? En fait, c'était faux. Les indices étaient bien là, il n'avait pas voulu les voir, c'était tout… Depuis leur entrée en sixième année, à peine plus d'une semaine plus tôt, Sirius se comportait bizarrement : Il était taciturne, plutôt de fort méchante humeur en fait, non seulement il ne leur parlait pas mais en plus il les fuyait, surtout lui ! Et James était persuadé l'avoir vu traîner du côté des Serpentards et ceci à plusieurs reprises. Quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avec eux, Sirius avait fini par répondre qu'il se disputait avec son frère et ses cousines. Mais peut-être étaient-ils en fait en train de planifier le meurtre de Rogue ! Certes, il paraissait étrange que des Serpentards aient voulu tuer un des leurs mais bon, Rogue était un sang-mêlé et il leur faisait plus que de l'ombre en potions. Et puis, c'était une vraie tête à claques ! Bien sûr, ce n'était pas des raisons pour le tuer mais enfin, on parlait de Serpentards là ! Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'avoir des raisons pour commettre un meurtre. Mais Sirius si ! Enfin, il le croyait…

Peut-être qu'il était sous imperium ? Peut-être que ses parents, définitivement déçus par son comportement de Gryffondor, avaient décidé d'employer les grands moyens pour qu'il devienne le fils et l'héritier qu'ils voulaient qu'ils soient, et l'avaient soumis au sortilège impardonnable… Evidemment, c'était idiot. Non seulement Dumbledore se serait rendu compte si un de ses élèves était soumis à ce sortilège mais en plus, James savait que la magie de Poudlard entravait le sortilège de l'imperium et qu'il suffisait de lutter un petit peu pour que la magie de Poudlard permette de briser le sortilège. Sirius était fort ! S'il avait été soumis au sortilège impardonnable, il aurait lutté jusqu'au bout pour s'en débarrasser ! Donc Sirius n'était pas sous imperium. Alors pourquoi ?!

James se rendit compte avec une certaine horreur qu'il était prêt à croire n'importe quelle explication qui pourrait innocenter Sirius. Il voulait croire à l'innocence de Sirius et, s'il y avait lieu, il était prêt à lui pardonner si seulement il lui expliquait ce qu'il lui avait pris… Pourtant, il venait à peine de quitter Remus, dans son lit à l'infirmerie, et son ami était dans un état épouvantable. Ce n'étant pas tant qu'il était beaucoup plus blessé qu'à l'habitude, encore que le loup s'était vengé sur lui-même après avoir été privé de sa proie, mais il se sentait extrêmement mal. Remus n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était un monstre, un danger pour tous, qu'il serait un meurtrier s'il n'y avait pas eu James, et qu'il faudrait l'enfermer pour qu'il ne puisse plus faire de mal à personne ! James avait passé tout son temps avec lui depuis qu'il avait été amené à l'infirmerie au matin.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient été mis au courant de toute l'histoire. En même temps, il aurait été difficile qu'il en soit autrement alors qu'il avait ramené un Rogue hurlant et écumant de rage à l'infirmerie et qu'ils étaient tous deux couverts d'écorchures et de bleus. Mais James avait voulu rester pour tout raconter à Remus. Il pensait que c'était à lui de la faire et pas à Dumbledore…

En attendant, il avait fallu tout raconter au directeur. Et James s'était vu obliger à dire qu'il avait vu Sirius indiquer le chemin de la cabane hurlante à Rogue alors que c'était la pleine lune ! De toute façon, même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, Dumbledore l'aurait su car Rogue aurait encore davantage hurlé que Sirius était un assassin, qu'il avait voulu le tuer et qu'ils abritaient un monstre dans l'école qu'il fallait tuer ! Bien sûr, en réalité James avait dû improviser. Il pouvait difficilement raconter à Dumbledore qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu Sirius et Rogue mais qu'il avait repéré leurs noms sur la carte des Maraudeurs et qu'il s'était précipité quand il avait vu que la petite étiquette Severus Rogue s'engageait seule dans le tunnel.

Toujours était-il que Remus semblait impossible à calmer, que James ne savait pas de quoi Dumbledore avait menacé Rogue pour qu'il soit sûr qu'il ne révèlerait pas que Remus était un loup-garou, qu'il avait sauvé Rogue ce dont il se serait bien passé et que Sirius venait de faire une chose absolument monstrueuse dont il ne l'aurait jamais crû capable.

James venait de quitter l'infirmerie parce qu'un fantôme était venu lui dire que le professeur Dumbledore voulait lui parler dans son bureau. Il avait laissé Remus aux bons soins de l'infirmière et de Peter qui avait entrepris de le gaver de chocolat selon son précepte favori qui était qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'une dose de chocolat suffisante ne pouvait résoudre ; James doutait qu'une crise de foie fasse du bien à Remus mais peut-être cela l'empêcherait-il au moins de penser qu'il avait failli tuer quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était cette pourriture de Rogue. Remus n'était même pas en colère contre Sirius, il ne pensait qu'à se charger davantage et à répéter que tout était de sa faute ! Que de toute façon, il était un monstre, qu'un monstre ne pouvait pas avoir d'ami et qu'un monstre tuait des gens parce que c'était dans sa nature et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que l'enfermer… James aurait préféré qu'il soit furieux contre Sirius. Cela aurait été normal, non ?

Quoique James s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à charger Sirius, que l'accuser de tous les maux lui broyait le cœur et qu'il essayait désespérément de lui trouver des excuses même devant Remus ! Alors il avait préféré se taire plutôt que d'empirer encore la situation…

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Et que lui voulait encore Dumbledore ? Il lui avait déjà dit tout ce qu'il savait de cette terrible nuit ! Pourquoi vouloir l'interroger encore ?

Arrivé devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du directeur, James prononça le mot de passe : bonbon de dynamite, d'habitude les mots de passe sucrés de Dumbledore le faisaient toujours rire mais là il n'était franchement pas d'humeur, même pas assez pour sourire. Il entra.

Le directeur était assis à son bureau, le professeur McGonagall à ses côtés, le visage sévère et fermé.

Asseyez-vous monsieur Potter, l'incita Dumbledore d'un geste de la main.

James se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au directeur, épuisé nerveusement et inquiet de l'air grave et sérieux affiché par le vieil homme.

Nous avons cherché monsieur Black partout depuis ce matin pour connaître sa version des faits avant de prendre une décision, attaqua immédiatement le directeur, surprenant James qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il tourne davantage autour du pot. Mais nous ne l'avons trouvé nulle part. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

James se rembrunit encore plus. Ils voulaient qu'il leur livre Sirius ! Son meilleur ami, son frère, son amour ! De toute façon, il n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis bien avant que Remus ne prenne le chemin de la cabane hurlante pour attendre la pleine lune, la veille au soir. Il avait juste aperçu son nom sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Où pouvait-il bien être depuis tout ce temps d'ailleurs ?

Non monsieur, répondit-il finalement.

Après tout, c'était vrai et Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de savoir que James aurait probablement répondu la même chose s'il l'avait su.

Vous êtes vraiment sûr ? insista McGonagall.

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier soir ! répondit James qui commençait à s'énerver qu'on ne le croît pas.

Pour une fois qu'il disait la vérité ! Ce n'était pourtant vraiment pas le moment de tester sa patience !

J'ai passé toute la nuit et toute la matinée jusqu'à maintenant à l'infirmerie. D'abord pour que madame Pomfresh vérifie que je n'étais pas blessé et ensuite pour veiller Remus !

Je sais que Sirius est ton meilleur ami, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, passant au tutoiement et à une autre stratégie pour le faire parler. Mais il faut que nous le retrouvions. Il a fait quelque chose de très grave…

Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! s'insurgea James.

Dumbledore leva une main dans une tentative pour apaiser James. En vain.

Je sais à quel point vous êtes proche tous les deux…

James se sentit blêmir et se demanda si Dumbledore pouvait être au courant pour eux deux. S'il savait que Sirius et lui étaient ensembles, amoureux, et non pas juste des amis.

… plus que des amis, des frères, continua Dumbledore rassurant James sur ce sujet. Mais tu ne peux pas le cacher, tu comprends ?

James avait l'impression que Dumbledore s'adressait à lui comme s'il avait cinq ans et cela n'arrangeait vraiment pas son humeur.

C'est beaucoup trop grave cette fois-ci. Ce n'était pas une de vos blagues habituelles. La vie d'un de vos camarades, de deux en fait, a été en jeux et c'est intolérable ! Et tu as toi-même risqué ta vie pour sauver Severus Rogue…

Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ?! s'écria James en se dressant brusquement, manquant de peu faire tomber le fauteuil dans le mouvement. Vous croyez que je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi moi aussi ?! Ce n'était pas une de nos blagues ! Je ne savais même pas que Sirius avait prévu de faire quelque chose à Rogue ! On ne fait jamais rien les nuits de pleine lune ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! Et je ne l'ai pas vu et je ne sais pas où il est ! Je croyais que vous l'aviez trouvé depuis longtemps ! Je ne sais rien, vous m'entendez ?! Rien ! Rien…

James se tut en sentant des larmes de rage et de désespoir perler au coin de ses yeux. Toute cette histoire était un véritable cauchemar. Sirius les avait trahis, l'avait trahi lui ! Et maintenant Dumbledore et McGonagall l'accusaient de le cacher ! Certes, cela aurait pu être envisageable si Sirius lui avait fait confiance et était venu lui expliquer son geste ou au moins était venu s'excuser. S'il lui avait parlé ! Mais il n'avait pas vu Sirius, Sirius ne lui avait rien dit et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait ! Si ça se trouvait, Sirius ne savait même pas comment ça s'était fini dans la cabane hurlante. Il pensait peut-être que Rogue était mort…

Je ne sais rien, vous m'entendez ?! Rien, rien ! répéta James se sentant s'effondrer malgré tous ses efforts, ses nerfs finissant par lâcher.

Il retomba dans son fauteuil et croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Le directeur lui adressa un sourire compatissant ce qui énerva encore davantage James.

Je vous entends très bien, monsieur Potter, dit-il. Et je vous crois… Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer un petit peu. Vous n'avez pas dormi de la nuit ni de la matinée et pourtant les dernières heures ont été plus qu'éprouvantes…

James hocha machinalement la tête et prit congé des deux professeurs, descendant les marches dans un état second.

Son monde venait une fois de plus de s'effondrer mais cette fois-ci, James n'avait pas envie de le reconstruire. Il venait de s'écraser sur le sol et il était très tenté d'y rester et de ne plus jamais se relever, ni même seulement d'essayer.

James s'arrêta dans un couloir vide, posant son front contre le mur. Il se sentait brûlant de fièvre et tremblant de froid en même temps. Il allait être malade, il l'était déjà sans doute… Peut-être que c'était ça ! Peut-être qu'il était vraiment malade et qu'il n'arrêtait pas de délirer ?!

Le cœur de James commença à s'emballer avant que son cerveau n'y mette bon ordre. Il n'était pas malade. Toute cette histoire n'était pas le fruit d'un délire provoqué par la fièvre, par n'importe quoi d'autre non plus ! C'était la réalité ! Juste l'horrible et inéluctable réalité…

De rage, James frappa du poing de toutes ses forces contre le mur pour essayer d'évacuer la tension qui le rongeait. La douleur lui fit très momentanément oublier tout ce qui n'y avait pas immédiatement trait. Alors il se remit à frapper. Et à frapper. Et à frapper… Mais passé le premier coup, les souvenirs et les problèmes revinrent aussitôt, accentuant encore son désespoir. Alors James continua à frapper de plus en plus fort, pleurant les larmes amères du désespoir et celles, plus simples, de la bête douleur physique.

A bout de force, James se laissa glisser au bas du mur, pleurant toujours, et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Mais la sensation d'un liquide épais sur ses joues lui fit redresser la tête et il s'aperçut de l'état de son poing. Il avait tant frappé qu'à maints endroits, la peau avait été entièrement arrachée, déchirée, le sang et la chair à vif se mêlant aux particules du mur qui s'étaient détachées suite à ses coups. James regarda son poing avec horreur et dégoût. Il l'avait tellement abîmé qu'il n'était même plus capable de bouger ses doigts, doigts qui d'ailleurs avaient l'air d'avoir été écrasés, broyés ; une véritable bouillie sanglante ! Là où la chair n'était pas à vif, la peau tirait vers un bleu-violet des plus inquiétants. Ça ne ressemblait même plus vraiment à une main…

James resta quelques instants parfaitement immobile, la bouche entrouverte, la respiration sifflante, à regarder ce qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Ce fut la douleur qui lui permit, un petit peu du moins, de reprendre ses esprits. Une douleur terrible qui changea la fascination morbide en une profonde nausée.

James se releva brusquement et partie en courant en direction des toilettes les plus proches.

James vomissait, avachi sur la cuvette des toilettes, heureusement vides. Il vomissait son dégoût et sa douleur. Dégoût et douleur dus à l'état de son poing mais surtout dégoût et douleur dus à ce qu'avait fait Sirius, à sa trahison. Plus prosaïquement, James avait l'impression de vomir tripes et boyaux et comme il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille à midi, ce n'était probablement pas loin de la réalité.

James observa son visage dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos alors qu'il se rinçait la bouche. Il avait une tête de déterré. Les yeux rouges, injectés de sang, cernés, le teint vitreux… Il avait l'air d'un drogué ou d'un malade en face terminale. Ou plutôt d'un drogué malade en face terminale. Son regard tomba sur sa main massacrée ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait.

Avec un soupir devant sa propre stupidité ça allait être pratique pour attraper le souaffle maintenant, et il ne parlait même pas d'écrire, parce qu'évidemment, il s'agissait de sa main droite ! il entreprit de la nettoyer à l'eau froide, grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

Au bout d'il ne savait combien de temps, le froid ayant plus ou moins anesthésié sa main, James reprit un peu ses esprits, effaré par la crise qu'il venait d'avoir. Tremblant, il déchira machinalement un morceau de sa robe pour le nouer autour de sa main dans un garrot serré. Aussitôt le tissu se gorgea de sang et James se sentit abattu et fatigué. Tellement fatigué…

James s'éclaboussa le visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller. L'eau lui fit du bien et le ramena enfin aux frontières de la conscience. Il fallait qu'il comprenne et pour cela, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen : retrouver Sirius ! Et pour cela, James avait un gros avantage sur Dumbledore et les professeurs. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il connaissait, ou plutôt croyait connaître, Sirius par cœur mais il avait un outil indispensable : la carte des Maraudeurs !

Une petite parcelle de son esprit essaya de lui rappeler que la carte était plus ou moins à l'origine de toute l'histoire, mais en même temps pouvait-il lui reprocher de lui avoir montré Sirius et Rogue à l'entrée du tunnel menant à la cabane hurlante ? Et pouvait-il se reprocher d'avoir porté secours à Rogue ? Cela n'aurait-il pas été pire s'il avait laissé Remus tuer le Serpentard ? Bien sûr que si ! Il chassa donc toute pensée superflue de son esprit et partit d'un pas vif vers son dortoir pour récupérer la carte.

Le dortoir était vide, rappelant cruellement à James que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là était réel. Et s'il avait voulu l'oublier malgré tout, la douleur et le sang qui coulait de son poing était des souvenirs cuisants.

James récupéra la carte et après avoir prononcé la formule, il chercha l'étiquette Sirius Black. Il mit longtemps avant de la trouver, suffisamment longtemps pour craindre que Sirius ait quitté Poudlard mais finalement, il l'aperçut dans une petite salle déserte et inoccupée dans les sous-sols, prêtant à peine attention aux tremblements de l'étiquette et à sa couleur presque diaphane.

James prit une profonde inspiration et, la carte à la main, il se dirigea vers la salle et celui qu'elle abritait.

Devant la porte de la salle où se terrait Sirius, James s'arrêta. La main à quelques centimètres de la poignée, il hésita, plus très sûr d'avoir envie de voir Sirius ni d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Et s'il ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait ? S'il les avait vraiment trahi ? S'il ne l'aimait plus ?!

James se remit à trembler et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il posa sa main sur la poignée, la main gauche évidemment, l'autre était plaquée contre son corps, et prenant une profonde respiration, il entra.

La pièce était sombre et pas un bruit n'en provenait. James jeta un lumos et balaya la salle avec la petite lumière. Ce devait être l'annexe d'une ancienne salle de classe de potions. Un peu partout, des étagères poussiéreuses et branlantes supportaient de vieux livres à demi rongés par l'humidité ou les rats et des ingrédients moisis. Des chaudrons, ébréchés, fendus, couverts de toiles d'araignées et parfois de mixtures répugnantes solidifiées traînaient sur le sol. Cela puait le renfermé, le moisi et une autre odeur que James ne parvint pas à identifier.

James vérifia une nouvelle fois la carte mais l'étiquette n'avait pas bougé. Sirius devait se tenir à quelques mètres de lui à peine.

James avança, enjambant des chaudrons renversés puis escaladant une étagère qui semblait s'être écroulée avec tout son contenu. Il remarqua des tâches plus sombres sur le sol et l'étagère mais préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Avec tous les produits moisis qui pourrissaient dans le coin, il valait mieux se méfier.

James aperçut une masse sombre affalé sur ce qui, après observation, devait être les restes éventrés d'une grosse malle de bois. James s'approcha, pointant sa baguette sur la masse.

Il manqua la laisser tomber. C'était Sirius. Il ne bougeait pas, était effondré dans une drôle de position et couvert de sang. C'était ça cette odeur, c'était ça ces tâches sombres…

Le cerveau de James commença à lui envoyer des signaux d'alarme mais il fut incapable de bouger, incapable de détourner le regard de la masse inanimée de son ami.

Un sursaut de lucidité lui fit se demander si Sirius s'était fait cela lui-même. Par culpabilité. Mais quand il s'approcha, il fut bien obligé de rejeter cette idée. Il était physiquement impossible de se faire ça soi-même !

Le corps de Sirius était tordu dans des positions qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir prendre. Sa jambe droite était repliée selon un angle bizarre et mauvais au niveau du genou et l'endroit où devait se trouver sa cheville était tellement couverte de sang que James ne parvenait pas à différencier les vêtements de la peau et que l'aspect qui ressortait était clairement révulsant. La chemise de Sirius était totalement imbibée de sang et collait contre son torse trop maigre, laissant James distinguer des côtes qui n'auraient clairement pas dû se trouver dans de telles positions. Le visage de Sirius était déformé par la douleur et couvert de marques sanglantes dans lesquelles se mêlaient ses cheveux. Un de ses yeux était invisible dans la masse de chair sanglante et boursouflée qu'était devenue la moitié de son visage et du sang coulait de ses lèvres fendues, de son nez cassé et de son autre œil.

James laissa tomber sa baguette. Sirius ne bougeait pas, sa poitrine ne semblait même pas se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. James fit un pas en avant mais Sirius était toujours aussi immobile et raide.

Les dernières parcelles de lucidité s'évanouirent dans l'esprit de James. Il se laissa tomber à genoux aux côtés de Sirius et hurla.


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

_Pour les anonymes sans e-mail, réponse aux reviews sur mon blog._

_Attention, chapitre encore assez dur. Ames sensibles toujours s'abstenir._

Chapitre 6 :

James se réveilla dans un lit sans savoir comment il y était arrivé. Un lit qui n'était clairement pas le sien. En plus, il ne savait pas où étaient ses lunettes et il n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouvait !

Il se redressa et sentit quelqu'un l'aider à s'asseoir avant de lui enfiler ses lunettes sur le nez. C'était Remus. Un Remus plus pâle que la mort et accompagné d'un Peter à l'air vitreux. James jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais c'était la première fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y faisait ni de comment il s'y était retrouvé.

Quelqu'un, sans doute l'infirmière, avait bandé son poignet droit il ne savait pourquoi mais la douleur qu'il ressentait dès qu'il le bougeait lui donnait une petite idée.

James plissa les yeux en se demandant vraiment comment il était arrivé là et surtout pourquoi.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il à ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? ajouta-t-il en constatant l'air inquiet qu'affichaient les deux adolescents.

Tu… tu ne te souviens pas ? bredouilla Remus, clairement horrifié.

James fronça les sourcils en essayant de savoir ce dont il se rappelait en dernier. Et tout lui revint d'un coup avec la violence et la douleur d'un cognard.

Sirius ! cria-t-il dans un étranglement.

Remus et Peter lui jetèrent des regards clairement angoissés et Remus posa même sur son épaule une main apaisante mais craintive et tremblante.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James, détourné de ses horribles souvenirs par l'attitude étrange de ses amis.

Peter se tordait les mains et le regardait comme s'il était une bombe prête à exploser.

Tu ne vas pas refaire une crise ? finit par demander Peter d'une petite voix.

Quoi ?!

Tu étais en pleine crise de nerf quand on t'a retrouvé, expliqua Remus après avoir fusillé Peter du regard, probablement à cause de son manque de tact.

Comment ça ? demanda James complètement dépassé par les événements et qui se sentait encore un peu brumeux.

Remus soupira puis tira une chaise pour s'installer à côté du lit de James.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de te raconter mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu nous harcèleras jusqu'à ce qu'on lâche le morceau alors d'accord… Hier le baron sanglant est venu prévenir Dumbledore qu'un élève hurlait dans une salle du château. Dumbledore et d'autres professeurs s'y sont immédiatement précipités évidemment et vous ont trouvé…

Remus marqua une pause pendant laquelle James le vit cacher ses mains tremblantes et reprendre une profonde inspiration.

… Sirius et toi. Tu étais complètement hystérique. Tu n'arrêtais pas de crier et personne n'arrivait à te calmer. Je t'assure que c'était plutôt effrayant. Même l'infirmière n'arrivait pas à te calmer alors ton père t'a fait ingérer des calmants…

Mon père ? réussit à réagir James. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

James vit Remus déglutir et échanger un regard inquiet avec Peter.

C'est à cause de Sirius, lui répondit-il très vite en lui jetant des regards inquiets. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle était incapable de soigner des blessures aussi graves, surtout qu'un grand nombre était dû à des sorts de magies noires. Alors Dumbledore a pensé à faire appel à tes parents…

Et… comment va Sirius ? demanda faiblement James, terrifié par la réponse alors qu'il s'efforçait de chasser de son esprit l'état dans lequel il avait vu son ami pour la dernière fois.

Remus baissa la tête et James arrêta de respirer.

On ne sait pas. Ton père a fait tout ce qu'il a pu mais il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit suffisant. Tout dépend de Sirius maintenant…

James déglutit et dut se forcer à respirer lentement pour ne pas craquer. Il se sentait au bord des larmes et de l'évanouissement. Cela dut se voir sur son visage car Remus lui prit la main, celle qui n'était pas bandée évidemment, et la serra de manière réconfortante, même si James le sentait trembler.

James se rappela ce qui s'était passé la veille. Deux jours plus tôt en fait d'après ce qu'avait dit Remus… Deux jours ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était resté inconscient toute une journée… C'était à cause de ce que Sirius avait fait à Rogue et à Remus que tout avait commencé, que l'horreur avait surgi dans leur vie si parfaite ! Pourtant Remus n'avait pas l'air en colère quand il parlait de Sirius. Il n'avait même plus l'air d'être au bord du suicide ! Il avait juste l'air inquiet. Terriblement inquiet…

Est-ce que tu as vu… ? commença James.

Remus hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, toujours aussi pâle. Ça expliquait bien des choses…

Nous l'avons vu quand ils vous ont ramenés à l'infirmerie, expliqua Remus d'une voix tremblante.

Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'on pouvait être encore vivant avec de si horribles blessures, lâcha Peter qui se fit fusiller du regard par Remus.

Mais c'était trop tard, James hoqueta en revoyant le corps torturé de son ami. Il se jeta de son lit et se précipita vers les toilettes pour vomir une nouvelle fois.

James se rinça la bouche et retourna dans la salle pour retrouver Remus et Peter qui avaient apparemment été surpris par sa sortie précipitée.

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Remus.

Non. Bien sûr que non !

Après tout, pourquoi faire des efforts pour mentir ? James se força à inspirer calmement. Il se rassit sur son lit, craignant que ses jambes ne soient plus capables de le soutenir. Remus et Peter s'assirent à ses côtés, mal à l'aise.

Est-ce que… commença Remus, mais il fut coupé par l'ouverture de la porte qui menait à la seconde salle de l'infirmerie.

James ! s'écria-t-on. Tu es réveillé…

James se retourna au son de cette voix si familière. C'était bien sa mère qui se tenait, l'air épuisé, de grands cernes sous les yeux, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Maman… murmura-t-il.

En quelques pas, sa mère fut à ses côtés et James se laissa aller dans ses bras, se fichant bien que ses amis le voient dans cet état. De toute façon, il semblait qu'ils l'avaient vu dans un état bien pire alors…

Remus et Peter s'étaient un peu éloignés, sans doute pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais pas trop loin non plus au cas où sa mère aurait des informations sur Sirius.

Ça va aller, lui murmurait-elle, le tenant serré dans ses bras.

Sirius… gémit James. Est-ce qu'il…?

James entendit sa voix se briser et il ferma les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

Tu veux le voir ? proposa sa mère.

James réussit à hocher la tête et à se lever.

Vous venez ? demanda-t-il faiblement à Remus et Peter.

Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Remus même si sa voix était tremblante.

James avait la gorge serré et le cœur noué alors qu'il franchissait la porte menant à l'autre salle de l'infirmerie.

Autour d'un lit, son père et madame Pomfresh s'activaient, lançant des sorts de diagnostiques, vérifiant les perfusions… Un peu à l'écart, les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore chuchotaient. Ils se tournèrent vers eux au bruit de leurs pas.

Pompom, Roderic, prévint le professeur Dumbledore.

L'infirmière et son père se tournèrent vers eux. La femme fronça les sourcils, manifestement mécontente de les voir ici, et James vit ses parents échanger un regard, regard appuyé dans sa direction. Mais James s'en fichait. Il vit aussi Pomfresh se précipiter pour faire disparaître un tas de tissus sanguinolents et il eut à nouveau la nausée en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des vêtements de Sirius, de draps et de multiples bandages. Il se retint cependant et s'approcha du lit.

James se força à ne pas regarder la personne qui reposait sur le lit. Il devait se forcer pour réussir à faire le moindre pas… Il savait qu'il serait incapable d'avancer ne serait qu'un poil s'il posait les yeux sur Sirius. Mais une fois arrivé au pied du lit, il vit enfin son ami.

Seul son visage et ses bras étaient visibles mais la rectitude artificielle du corps caché sous les draps n'indiquait rien de bon. Les bras de Sirius étaient couverts de marques mal cicatrisées, et reliés à un faisceau de tuyaux qui entraient et sortaient de ses veines, certains charriant un sang plus proche du noir que du rouge.

Pétrifié, James finit pourtant par arrêter son regard sur le visage de son ami. Sirius paraissait pâle même à côté des draps d'un blanc immaculé. Il était presque translucide en fait et le bleu monumental qui lui couvrait la moitié de la figure accentuait encore sa pâleur. De nombreuses lignes blanchâtres lui barraient le visage, souvenirs mal cicatrisés ce qui en disait long sur la gravité des blessures quand on connaissait l'efficacité de la médecine magique !

James avança une main tremblante pour caresser le visage de Sirius. Il ne bougea pas, n'eut même pas un frémissement. Sirius avait l'air d'un cadavre plus ou moins rafistolé pour la présentation à la famille. James se sentit à nouveau malade et il se précipita une fois de plus aux toilettes pour vomir.

Quand il sortit enfin la tête de la cuvette, il aperçut Remus qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. James grimaça, se sentant vraiment minable.

Je suis pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse.

Remus haussa les épaules.

Le loup en moi m'empêche de vomir et ton père a filé des cachets à Peter. A mon avis, ce serait plutôt si tu n'avais aucune réaction que ce ne serait pas normal…

Mouais, grommela James. Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant ?

Attendre…

Est-ce que ça va toi ? réagit enfin James. Je veux dire… avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

Ouais…

Remus haussa les épaules.

Je voudrais comprendre…

A qui le dis-tu !

Tu sais… Au début, j'ai crû qu'il s'était fait ça lui-même… A cause… de ce qu'il avait fait…

C'est ce que j'ai crû aussi, l'approuva James.

Mais ce n'est pas possible, continua Remus. C'est impossible de se blesser aussi gravement tout seul. Même le loup en moi ne peut y parvenir… Et ce sont surtout des sorts de magie noire…

James eut un hoquet de dégoût.

Est-ce que tu peux éviter de parler de ça ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix tremblante qu'il détesta. Je crois que je vais encore vomir !

Désolé…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit ! s'exclama James. C'est juste que… Enfin tu vois quoi !

Remus hocha la tête.

Si tu te sens un peu mieux, je crois qu'ils veulent te poser quelques questions.

James prit une profonde inspiration, appuyé sur le lavabo, observant son visage pâle dans le miroir. Puis il acquiesça.

Je crois que nous devons discuter, commença le professeur Dumbledore.

James jeta un regard vers le lit de Sirius et son cœur se serra une fois de plus.

Veux-tu que nous allions dans une autre pièce ? proposa le directeur.

Non, finit par répondre James en s'asseyant à côté du lit de Sirius.

Il prit la main de son ami dans les siennes et se força à le regarder sans que son estomac se rebelle. Sirius avait besoin de son aide. Pas de le voir vomir en permanence !

James remarqua que Peter s'était assis un peu à l'écart et que Remus se tenait debout, appuyé contre un mur, posant sur eux un regard un peu perturbé. James pouvait comprendre que Remus hésitait encore à soutenir pleinement Sirius. C'était normal après ce que Sirius lui avait fait ! Mais James ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Sirius. Jamais !

Je croyais que tu ne savais pas où se trouvait Sirius, commença directement le professeur Dumbledore.

James soupira et préféra ne pas tenir compte des regards scrutateurs de ses parents.

Je ne savais pas où il était, répondit-il en s'efforçant de garder son calme malgré l'accusation dissimulée. Mais je connais Sirius ! Enfin je…

James se tut quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme et s'efforcer de faire taire la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça Sirius puisqu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse faire une chose pareille.

Je voulais comprendre, finit-il par continuer. Alors je l'ai cherché…

James s'arrêta encore une fois et respira profondément pour se donner le courage de continuer, d'approcher le moment où il avait découvert Sirius… Pendant ce temps, nul ne parlait, attendant patiemment qu'il reprenne son récit.

Cette salle était… Et bien, Sirius et moi nous y étions déjà réfugiés une nuit pour échapper à Rusard, mentit James avec une facilité qu'il jugea assez déconcertante. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il s'y trouvait peut-être et…

Le professeur Dumbledore leva une main pour l'arrêter.

Nous savons ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer…

James baissa la tête, soulagé. Dès qu'il repensait à ce moment-là, il se sentait perdre la tête et son estomac se révulsait. Alors en parler !

Est-ce que tu sais ce qui a pu arriver à Sirius ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore quand il eut relevé la tête.

James le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de sursauter. C'était bien sûr ! Il savait !

Ses parents ! s'écria-t-il.

Pourriez-vous être plus clair monsieur Potter ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall, les sourcils froncés, alors que tous le regardaient bizarrement.

Ce sont ses parents qui lui ont fait ça, expliqua-t-il, horrifié.

C'est une accusation très grave que vous portez, vous vous en rendez compte… commença le directeur.

Et monsieur Black n'a pas pu voir sa famille depuis la rentrée, il y a déjà une semaine, approuva MacGonagall. Ce n'est pas possible…

En fait, ça expliquerait pas mal de chose, la coupa le père de James alors qu'il posait sur son fils un regard soucieux. Les blessures ne sont pas récentes et j'ai découvert de nombreux sorts de dissimulation et quelques-uns de guérison ; les premiers étant nettement meilleurs que les seconds d'ailleurs…

Par Merlin ! s'exclama MacGonagall alors que les autres affichaient tous un même air de malaise.

James, finit par dire sa mère, brisant le silence désagréable qui s'était installé. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que ce sont ses parents qui lui ont fait ça ? Sirius te l'a dit ?

Non mais… Ce n'est pas la première fois ! hoqueta James.

Quoi ?! s'écria Remus.

Ses parents le battent depuis longtemps, réussit à expliquer James, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Depuis quand le sais-tu ? demanda Remus, l'air trahi.

James nota avec détachement que nul autre que Remus et lui ne parlait. Manifestement, les adultes préféraient les laisser régler leurs histoires sans intervenir. Et puis sans doute en profitaient-ils bien pour comprendre eux-aussi ce qui s'était passé.

L'an dernier. Après la dispute avec Evans, tu te souviens ? J'ai vu les blessures de Sirius alors il a été forcé de m'expliquer. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça se sache…

James se tut avant de fondre en larmes. Il serra un peu plus fort la main de Sirius dans les siennes. Comme pour se raccrocher à sa présence à ses côtés. Comme si le fait de le tenir pouvait le garder vivant…

Je suppose que c'était pour lui que vous m'avez demandé de vous apprendre des sorts de guérison, murmura madame Pomfresh.

James hocha la tête mais la garda baissée, incapable de croiser les regards des autres, de ses amis, de ses parents…

Oh James ! s'exclama soudain sa mère. Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Tu sais pourtant que nous l'aurions aidé et que vous ne pouviez rien faire tout seuls ! James, je croyais que tu nous faisais confiance…

J'avais promis, sanglota James, culpabilisant. Sirius ne voulait pas que ça se sache. J'avais promis !

Cette fois-ci, James ne se donna même pas la peine de cacher ses larmes. Il aurait dû le dire. Il savait que ça allait mal finir et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Qu'il fallait en parler à des adultes. Il aurait dû…

Il y a bien des marques anciennes, entendit-il, dans un état second, son père expliquer. Certaines doivent avoir plus de dix ans ! Mais là, ils ont vraiment atteint un degré inégalé…

A ce niveau, c'est vraiment de la torture, l'approuva sa mère. On ne peut pas donner d'autres qualificatifs ! Je me demande ce qui a pu les conduire à de telles extrémités. Il s'agit d'une tentative de meurtre, si ce n'est plus, cette fois-ci !

James sursauta en comprenant enfin ce qui était arrivé.

C'est parce qu'il a passé les vacances chez nous ! s'écria-t-il. Bellatrix avait dit qu'il le paierait ! C'est parce que j'ai insisté pour que Sirius vienne à la maison ! Je voulais le protéger… Je l'ai tué !

James avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur à mains nues. C'était de sa faute. C'était de sa faute s'ils avaient torturé Sirius ! Non seulement il n'avait pas su le protéger mais en plus, il l'avait tué ! C'était comme si c'était lui qui avait tenu la baguette responsable de ses tortures !

James se sentit perdre pied. Les larmes coulaient à flots le long de son visage et il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il était un assassin ! Il avait tué son ami ! Son amour ! Il était un assassin…

A demi conscient à peine, James vit son père saisir une seringue et s'avancer vers lui, à peine précédé par sa mère. James savait qu'il refaisait une crise et que son père envisageait de lui refaire une piqûre que calmants. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait tué Sirius ! Plus rien n'avait d'importance… Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il avait tué Sirius !

Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer, le faisant sursauter et relever brusquement la tête. C'était Remus. Manifestement, il avait pris de vitesse tous les autres.

Il faut que tu te calmes, OK ? Je crois qu'il commence à y avoir un peu trop de pseudo assassins dans cette pièce. Sirius n'est pas encore mort et il savait ce qu'il faisait en acceptant ton invitation ! Alors maintenant tu te secoues et tu reprends tes esprits ! On a suffisamment de problèmes sans qu'en plus tu pètes les plombs à tout bout de champ ! Et on a besoin de toi…

James respira profondément et hocha la tête.

Désolé…, murmura-t-il.

Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Je crois qu'on est tous un peu sur les nerfs…

James sourit doucement devant l'euphémisme. Il renversa la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Toute cette histoire était un véritable cauchemar et James n'avait aucune idée de comment elle allait se finir. En attendant, il devait se calmer.

Vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades dans la Grande Salle, dit le professeur MacGonagall. L'heure du repas sera bientôt passée…

Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, dit James fermement sans ouvrir les yeux.

James… commença sa mère.

Je ne bougerais pas, répéta-t-il.

Aucun d'entre nous ne bougera, dit soudain Remus.

James ouvrit les yeux pour les fixer, légèrement écarquillés, sur son ami. Remus semblait avoir pris une décision. Il attrapa deux chaises installées près d'autres lits et les posa à côté de celle de James, indiquant l'une d'entre elles à Peter qui s'assit prestement.

James envoya un regard reconnaissant à Remus, soulagé qu'il prenne les choses en charge. Il était très loin d'en être capable !

Les cinq adultes échangèrent des regards silencieux avant de hausser les épaules.

Je vais prévenir les elfes de vous apporter à manger, finit par dire le professeur MacGonagall avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

Dumbledore la suivit de près après avoir rappelé de le prévenir quand Sirius se réveillerait. James sentit son cœur bondir à ce mot : quand et non pas si. Si Dumbledore lui-même avait de l'espoir alors…

L'infirmière adressa un signe de tête aux parents de James avant de rejoindre son bureau sans un autre mot.

Je pense qu'il faudra que nous discutions, James, dit sa mère. Mais plus tard… Nous serons dans la pièce d'à côté. Prévenez-nous s'il y a quoi que ce soit !

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. James se sentait mal à l'aise et il remuait sur sa chaise.

Merci, finit-il par dire à Remus.

Pour quoi ?

Pour être là… Pour… ne pas avoir laissé la colère et le ressentiment t'envahir…

Remus haussa les épaules.

Tu as besoin de nous. Les amis doivent être là les uns pour les autres…

James le remercia d'un petit geste de la tête. Il baissa les yeux, se mordant les lèvres avant de murmurer :

Je suis désolé…

Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, James ! répondit un peu brutalement Remus.

J'aurai dû savoir… Empêcher…

Tu m'as empêché de tuer Rogue ! Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus ? Ne commence pas à culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi ! C'est plutôt mon rôle ça…

James esquissa un timide sourire.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

_Bon, ça commence un peu à s'arranger. On devrait pouvoir éviter les mouchoirs et les médicaments anti-nausée pour ce chapitre._

Chapitre 7 :

Sirius ne reprit pas conscience ce jour là. Ni le suivant. Et James refusa de quitter l'infirmerie malgré l'insistance des professeurs et de ses parents. James avait répété à maintes reprises qu'il ne bougerait pas tant que Sirius ne serait pas réveillé mais sans Remus, il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait parvenu à tenir. Remus avait juste fait remarquer que dans l'état nerveux où se trouvait James, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'éloigne trop de l'infirmerie. L'argument avait porté ses fruits et ils n'avaient plus essayé de les déloger du chevet de Sirius. Mais James aurait bien voulu savoir ce qui se disait à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, toute l'école avait appris que Sirius était dans le coma à cause de ses parents ; il semblait que ses cousines et son frère avaient pris grand plaisir à détailler les tortures que Sirius avait subies. En parlant de cela, Bellatrix qui se trouvait à mi-temps à Poudlard pour suivre les cours d'études supérieures que dispensaient certains de leurs professeurs, était passée à l'infirmerie à un moment où aucun adulte ne s'y trouvait. Bien sûr, elle était accompagnée de toute une bande de Serpentards collés à ses basques, ce qui n'avait pas empêché James de se jeter sur elle, la rage lui dévorant les entrailles et le rendant encore plus inconscient qu'à l'habitude, alors qu'elle se moquait de Sirius et de son état. Il devait encore à Remus de ne pas l'avoir tuée, au sens propre, clôturant ainsi de manière spectaculaire ces derniers jours de cauchemars. Mais si la justice ne régnait sans doute pas sur le monde, au moins une certaine justice avait cours à Poudlard et tous les Serpentards présents s'étaient vus collés tous les soirs pendant deux mois, Peter ayant été cherché des professeurs pendant que Remus s'efforçait de l'empêcher de devenir véritablement un assassin. Encore qu'on pouvait se demander si ces Serpentards étaient vraiment humains. James avait de sérieux doutes à ce sujet.

Ses parents étaient restés à Poudlard. D'une part parce que Sirius avait besoin de soins quotidiens, soins que madame Pomfresh ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer seule, et d'autre part parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour James. Il fallait dire qu'il avait failli refaire une crise en apprenant que même avec toutes les preuves possibles et le témoignage hypothétique de Sirius, les Black ne seraient pas condamnés. En effet, les grandes familles de sang-pur n'étaient pas soumises aux mêmes lois que les autres mais n'obéissaient qu'au code des sangs-purs, code qui stipulait qu'avant leur majorité les enfants de ces familles appartenaient exclusivement à leur famille et que tout devait se régler au sein des familles ce qui laissait implicitement tout pouvoir aux parents sur leurs enfants, même celui de les tuer, sans qu'ils risquent d'être condamnés, pas même accusés. James s'était bien sûr insurgé contre cela mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! C'était totalement injuste ! Une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de remercier d'être un Potter, grande famille de sang-pur certes, mais qui avait rejeté le code des sangs-purs depuis plus d'un siècle. Malheureusement, tout le monde n'avait pas cette chance…

Finalement, toute la semaine s'écoula sans autre changement que l'augmentation de l'inquiétude de James. Sirius n'avait pas repris conscience et son état n'avait pas évolué, ni en mal ni en bien. Il était stable… Mais toujours dans le coma ! Sans compter que James avait surpris, une nuit, son père expliquer aux professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore que même si Sirius se réveillait, il n'était pas certain qu'il soit ni ne redevienne jamais celui qu'il avait été, qu'il récupère un jour ses anciennes facultés physiques et mentales. Il était aussi possible qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, ni de la nuit, ni des coups de ses parents ni même d'eux ! James avait été terrifié par tout ça et il n'avait pas lâché la main de Sirius de tout le reste de la nuit. Sirius se souviendrait-il de lui ? L'aimerait-il encore ? Et si Sirius l'avait oublié, aurait-il la force d'essayer de le reconquérir ? Et si Sirius avait changé, pourrait-il encore l'aimer même s'il était différent ?

Bien sûr, Remus et Peter avaient entendu aussi mais James ne se sentait pas capable de discuter de ça avec eux ni qui que ce soit d'autres. C'était comme lorsque quelqu'un laissait entendre que Sirius pourrait ne pas se réveiller. James se bouchait les oreilles, fermait les yeux et s'efforçait d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Sirius, sa main dans les siennes, sa peau ou ses cheveux sous ses doigts…

James commençait vraiment à désespérer et les petites voix dans sa tête qui lui répétaient que Sirius ne se réveillerait jamais se faisaient plus insistantes à chaque jour qui passait.

C'était la nuit, ils étaient seuls tous les trois avec Sirius. Peter s'était endormi dans l'un des lits inoccupés de l'infirmerie. Remus n'avait pas bougé de sa place, toujours assis sur une chaise près de Sirius mais il paraissait assoupi. James en profita pour caresser délicatement le visage de Sirius, s'assurant qu'il le connaissait bien par cœur, qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié. James se laissait porter par les sensations que provoquaient en lui ses caresses quand il sentit les paupières de Sirius papillonner sous ses doigts. Le cœur de James fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Surexcité mais s'efforçant au calme, il approcha son visage de celui de Sirius, murmurant son nom tout contre ses lèvres, les effleurant en un baiser léger.

James ?

La voix était rauque et très faible mais James n'aurait pu la manquer pour rien au monde.

James faillit fondre en larmes. Sirius était vivant, réveillé et il se souvenait de lui ! James se jeta sur le lit pour prendre son ami dans ses bras, sanglotant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, répétant, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, le nom de son ami.

James finit par s'apercevoir qu'il avait réveillé ses autres amis, que Remus se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés et que Peter venait de franchir les portes de l'infirmerie en courant, sans doute pour prévenir quelqu'un.

James ? répéta Sirius en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Oui, je suis là, je suis là… répéta-t-il précipitamment, ses mains ne pouvant s'écarter du visage de Sirius.

James se dit qu'il devait avoir une tête de déterré alors que son ami posait sur lui un regard un peu perdu et qui manquait d'intensité.

Je suis là, répéta-t-il, pour le rassurer et se rassurer lui-même.

Sirius saisit difficilement une des mains de James dans les siennes, refermant douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de les poser sur Remus, juste derrière James.

Remus ? demanda Sirius de sa voix cassée.

James se demanda si Sirius se souvenait de ce qu'il avait fait ; son air perdu semblait dire le contraire.

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux de Sirius alors que James le sentit sursauter.

Oh Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il faiblement. Je n'ai pas fait ça ?! Dites-moi que… Oh Merlin…

J'ai bien peur que si monsieur Black, dit soudain le professeur Dumbledore qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, accompagné du professeur MacGonagall, de l'infirmière et des parents de James.

Sirius hoqueta, manifestement horrifié.

Rogue n'a rien, répondit très vite James. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ce type !

James vit Sirius respirer un peu plus lentement mais il gardait les yeux fixés sur Remus dans une attitude suppliante.

En parlant de cela, nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser, continua Dumbledore.

Questions qui attendront ! ordonna le père de James. Pour le moment, je dois l'examiner. Reculez-vous !

Dumbledore acquiesça et s'éloigna, de même que tous les autres. Mais James refusa de lâcher la main de Sirius et il fixa son père du regard, le défiant de le faire partir. Après quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux, son père haussa les épaules et sans plus se soucier de son fils, il commença ses diagnostiques et ses soins.

James sentait Sirius se tendre lorsque son père levait sa baguette, serrer les dents et les poings, les yeux fermés, lorsque les sorts le touchaient. James se doutait que ce devait être douloureux mais il ne pouvait rien faire ! Il aurait tellement voulu embrasser Sirius, lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour essayer de l'apaiser un petit peu. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls et il devait se contenter de discrètes et douces caresses sur la paume de sa main. Et quand Sirius ouvrait les yeux, James s'efforçait de faire passer tout son amour dans son regard. Sirius avait l'air si mal en point ! Il l'aimait tellement…

A peu près deux heures après le réveil de Sirius, Dumbledore revint à la charge et recommença à poser des questions à Sirius. James n'avait pas quitté son chevet ni lâché sa main.

Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Dumbledore. James semble penser que vos parents ont quelque chose à voir à votre état…

James supplia du regard Sirius de dire la vérité et de ne pas lui en vouloir. Sirius sembla hésiter de longues secondes puis soupira.

Ouais… Ils voulaient être sûrs que je ne ferai plus jamais rien qui puisse leur déplaire…

La voix de Sirius était à peine un murmure et encore cassée ; il fallait se concentrer pour l'entendre et ses paroles étaient coupées par de longs silences douloureux.

Mais avant, ils tenaient à me faire sentir toute la déception que je leur avais inspirée…

James serra davantage encore la main de Sirius en entendant l'ironie blessée de son ami, comprenant que les parents de celui-ci avaient bel et bien espéré le tuer.

Finalement, ils m'ont tout de même renvoyé à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils espéraient. Je m'en fiche en fait… Alors j'ai essayé de cacher ça…

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha lentement la tête.

Et peut-on savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Séverus Rogue ? demanda-t-il.

Sirius manqua une respiration et posa sur Remus un regard suppliant.

Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura-t-il. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas…

James pouvait sentir la main de Sirius trembler dans les siennes et avec autant d'espoir que de naïveté, il tenta de transmettre à son ami, par l'intermédiaire de leurs mains liées, autant de force, de courage et d'amour qu'il pouvait.

Sirius ? insista le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue a appris mon état. Je suppose que mon frère et mes cousines en ont parlé… Alors il est venu me proposer un marché…

James le regarda, étonné. Sirius passant un marché avec Rogue était une des choses les plus aberrantes qu'il ait entendue. Mais Sirius les trahissant, c'était encore pire alors…

Il savait que je possédais un très ancien et précieux grimoire de magie noire, c'était un cadeau de mon grand-père que je n'avais pas pu refuser, et il voulait bien me l'échanger contre des potions pour me soigner…

Sirius se tut quelques instants, semblant peiner à reprendre sa respiration. Prononcer ces quelques mots semblaient l'avoir épuisé.

C'est le meilleur élève en potions de toute l'école, grimaça Sirius. Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter, ce livre est vraiment dangereux et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en faire…

Nous nous occuperons de ce grimoire, Sirius, dit le professeur Dumbledore. Racontez-nous la suite.

J'étais désespéré alors… j'ai accepté le marché mais mon état ne s'est pas amélioré. Au contraire même alors…

Sirius haletait doucement et James vit son père, l'air inquiet, jeter quelques sorts de diagnostiques.

Albus, il est épuisé. Vous finirez de l'interroger une autre fois…

Juste quelques minutes encore Roderic. Nous avons presque fini.

Le père de James avait clairement l'air mécontent mais il dut se plier à la volonté du directeur de Poudlard. Directeur qui fut sans doute quelque peu surpris du regard noir que lui adressa James mais celui-ci s'en fichait.

J'étais furieux et… je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je faisais. J'étais si mal et je voulais me venger alors je n'ai pas réfléchi…

Je vois… répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Quel enfoiré ! s'exclama James. Il l'a fait exprès j'en suis sûr !

Sa mère lui envoya un regard furieux mais James était trop énervé contre Rogue pour que cela lui fasse baisser les yeux ou se sentir honteux d'une quelconque manière.

Sirius était très gravement blessé, réfuta son père. Moi-même je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le sauver. Il est probable que ce Rogue ne s'était pas rendu compte de la gravité des blessures et a fait une promesse qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir…

James hocha la tête pour détourner l'attention de ses parents de lui mais il était persuadé que Rogue savait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas empoisonné Sirius mais James aurait mis sa main au feu que le Serpentard savait que ses potions ne pourraient pas soigner Sirius. De toute façon, il était de notoriété publique que Rogue voulait les voir mourir, et particulièrement Sirius !

Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Sirius dans un souffle douloureux, s'adressant à Remus qu'il suppliait du regard. Je ne voulais pas… Je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je n'aurai jamais fait quelque chose qui pourrait te nuire… Pardonne-moi…

Sirius avait l'air tellement mal que James se retint à grand peine de le prendre dans ses bras. Il joignit ses regards suppliants à ceux de Sirius dans l'espoir de faire flancher Remus. James savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas très juste mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sirius.

Tout était silencieux dans l'infirmerie et James sentait Sirius trembler près de lui ; d'inquiétude, de fatigue, de douleur. Manifestement, aucun des adultes ni Peter ne voulaient s'immiscer dans le choix de Remus et James ne pouvait le faire plus qu'en le suppliant du regard.

Remus s'approcha lentement, scrutant le visage de Sirius d'un air sérieux.

Tu n'as jamais beaucoup réfléchi Patmol alors j'imagine que dans ces conditions tu n'en étais plus vraiment capable, dit-il dans un soupir. Et puis, avec tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi… Je te pardonne mais ne refais jamais un coup pareil et fais-nous un peu confiance ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir à l'état de quasi-cadavre !

Merci… murmura Sirius, si doucement qu'il fallait se pencher pour l'entendre.

James adressa à Remus sa propre gratitude silencieuse avant de se retourner vers Sirius qui, épuisé, s'était rendormi.

Avec le réveil de Sirius, James n'avait eu d'autre choix que de retourner en cours. Remus avait réussi à l'amadouer en lui disant qu'ils devaient rattraper leur retard pour pouvoir aider Sirius a rattrapé le sien quand il pourrait sortir de l'infirmerie. Connaissant Sirius, James doutait qu'il ait du mal à rattraper les cours qu'il avait et allait manquer mais comme Sirius passait beaucoup de temps à dormir, cela lui donnait au moins l'impression de faire quelque chose d'utile. Et puis, il fallait qu'il surveille et rectifie ce qui se disait sur Sirius. Il était persuadé que les Serpentards avaient essayé de le rabaisser et James comptait bien changer ça ! En parlant des Serpentards, James nourrissait de profonds désirs de vengeance à leurs égards, surtout à la famille de Sirius et à Rogue en fait, mais il était suffisamment conscient pour comprendre que ce serait la pire chose à faire que de se venger. Alors James se contentait de les fixer d'un regard leur promettant maintes souffrances et de les voir lui jeter des regards méfiants, inquiets, presque paranoïaques.

Remus, Peter et lui rendaient visite à Sirius tous les jours à la même heure, comme cela il était toujours réveillé quand ils venaient. Et de jours en jours, James notait les améliorations. Bien sûr, Sirius était très loin d'être guéri ! Deux semaines après son réveil, les marques étaient encore visibles, il était toujours très pâle et couvert de bandages, mais il passait de plus en plus de temps réveillé et commençait à s'ennuyer. Et ça, c'était bon signe !

Sirius, tu es vraiment un héros. J'espère que tu seras bientôt rétabli et je serai ravie d'aller à Pré au lard avec toi… lut James d'une voix exagérément aiguë. Bon sang ! Et tu as vu la carte ?! Un cœur rose et de l'encre violette ! Ah ces filles !

Assis sur le lit de Sirius à l'infirmerie, James lisait à haute voix les nombreuses cartes que les trois quarts de la population de Poudlard avaient envoyées à Sirius. James se rappelait à quel point Sirius avait été touché quand il avait compris qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour que la version des Serpentards : Sirius Black est un pauvre type méprisé par sa famille et même pas capable de supporter quelques sorts, se change en Sirius Black est un héros ayant défendu ses idées d'égalité entre tous les sorciers quelles que soient leurs origines et les moldus, au péril de sa propre vie devant sa famille de mangemorts et n'ayant jamais cédé malgré les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées. James était très fier de la réussite de son plan. Tout le monde avait adhéré à ses propos. Enfin sauf les Serpentards bien sûr mais ils ne comptaient pas !

James, gronda Remus. Tu ne crois pas que tu es indiscret ? C'est intime !

James regarda son ami sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Les lettres ! expliqua Remus en soupirant. Peut-être que Sirius voudrait les lire seul…

James se tourna brusquement vers Sirius. Est-ce que Sirius voulait lire ces lettres d'amour tout seul, sans lui en parler ? James ne pouvait empêcher son visage d'afficher une expression blessée, la tête baissée, alors que cette idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit. Parce que si c'était le cas, ça voulait dire que Sirius accordait de l'importance à ces lettres et donc…

Bon, je crois que nous avons trouvé la grande gagnante de la déclaration la plus niaise possible ! s'exclama Sirius. Vas-y passe à la suivante on va voir si on trouve pire.

James se redressa vivement et faillit afficher un sourire particulièrement niais en voyant le sourire que Sirius lui adressait à lui personnellement ! Et Sirius en profita pour lui piquer la crevette en chocolat qu'il avait amoureusement décortiquée pendant plus de dix minutes. James vit la friandise être engloutie par son meilleur ami, et amour, mais le hé ! qu'il prononça était plus amusé qu'outré. Après tout, James voulait bien décortiquer pour Sirius toutes les crevettes en chocolat qu'il voulait si ça pouvait le faire sourire… Merlin, il devenait vraiment niais !

Remus leva les yeux au ciel en disant qu'ils étaient irrécupérables et que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils auraient des petites amies. Rien d'étonnant bien sûr à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas le regard complice que Sirius et James avaient échangé !

La veille de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, les professeurs MacGonagall et Dumbledore, l'infirmière et les parents de James les retrouvèrent au chevet de Sirius.

Comme tu vas sortir demain, il faut penser à ce que les choses soient claires. Tu te doutes bien Sirius que je suis obligé de te punir pour ce que tu as fait, commença Dumbledore.

Sirius baissa la tête.

Il s'agit d'un acte très grave mais tu as déjà été plus que puni…

James grimaça à cette phrase. Bien sûr, il savait que Dumbledore ne parlait pas des coups et des sorts que Sirius avait reçus mais du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer au Quidditch de toute l'année à cause de ses blessures. N'empêche qu'il détestait cette phrase ! Elle semblait dire que Sirius avait mérité ce qu'il avait subi !

Donc je pense que des retenues tous les soirs jusqu'aux vacances de Noël est une juste punition.

James s'apprêtait à répliquer quand son père le coupa :

Retenues que tu feras à l'infirmerie. Je veux te voir tous les soirs au moins jusqu'aux vacances Sirius. Il faut que je puisse vérifier si la guérison se passe bien. Je viendrais spécialement à Poudlard au début, après je pense que madame Pomfresh suffira la plupart du temps…

Sirius hocha la tête et James lui prit la main. Sirius était encore loin d'être guéri…

La mère de James s'avança à son tour, souriant à son fils. James sentit son cœur s'emplir de joie en comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

En parlant des vacances Sirius, il est impossible que nous te laissions retourner dans ta famille…

Je resterai à Poudlard, ne vous inquiétez pas madame Potter.

La mère de James balaya la phrase de la main.

Je ne pense pas. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Mafalda, Sirius. Etant donné que tu risques d'avoir encore besoin de soins pendant les vacances, nous serions vraiment enchantés que tu reviennes chez nous. Pour les vacances de Pâques et d'été aussi…

Sirius hoqueta.

Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner. Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, je me débrouillerai…

Ce n'est pas une proposition en l'air Sirius, insista la mère de James. Cela nous ferait vraiment très plaisir…

Sirius croisa les regards amusés de ses amis. Tout le monde était au courant depuis plusieurs jours mais ils avaient voulu faire la surprise à Sirius ; Sirius qui paraissait plus ému que James ne l'avait jamais vu l'être.

Je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'ennui, bredouilla Sirius faiblement.

La mère de James haussa les épaules.

Franchement, tu nous causeras moins d'ennuis en acceptant notre invitation permanente qu'en refusant. Je ne tiens pas à devoir subir James en crise encore. Une fois a largement suffit !

Quoi ?! demanda Sirius.

Je te raconterai, répondit Remus avec un sourire carnassier malgré les protestations de James et sous les regards inquisiteurs de Sirius.

Alors tu acceptes ? demanda la mère de James.

Bien sûr qu'il accepte ! N'est-ce pas Sirius ? insista James en fixant son ami avec des yeux de chiot battu.

Bien sûr Sirius était plus doué que lui pour ça mais James pensait qu'il pouvait avoir de l'influence, au moins un peu, sur Sirius.

D'accord, souffla Sirius avant que James se jette sur lui de joie. Merci beaucoup…

James affichait un sourire qui lui mangeait toute la figure. Sirius et lui ne seraient plus jamais séparés. Et il l'aurait pour lui tout seul !


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

_En fait, cette fic pourrait être divisée en quatre partie. La première correspondrait à la cinquième année à Poudlard des maraudeurs et aux quatre premiers chapitres et pourrait s'intituler SIRIUS. La seconde correspondrait à la sixième année et aux chapitres 5 à 8 et pourrait s'intituler REMUS. Pour la suite, vous verrez plus tard!_

Chapitre 8 :

La sortie de l'infirmerie de Sirius ne ramena pas les choses à la normale. En effet, Sirius boitait encore beaucoup, toutes ses cicatrices n'avaient pas encore disparu et il se fatiguait vite du moindre déplacement ou de rester longtemps debout. Mais cela permettait à James de prendre soin de lui, de le soutenir pour l'aider à marcher… sans que quiconque ne trouve ça bizarre. Et Sirius ne bougonnait presque pas qu'il n'était pas handicapé. Du moins pas trop souvent. Apparemment, il n'avait pas trouvé si ridicule que ça et avait été plutôt touché que James ait manqué péter complètement les plombs à cause de son état. Finalement cette catastrophe les avait encore davantage rapprochés et Remus semblait avoir vraiment pardonné à Sirius après avoir failli le frapper pour qu'il arrête de s'excuser à tout bout de champ.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours faciles. Loin de là ! Il y avait des jours où Sirius souffrait beaucoup même s'il refusait de l'avouer ; James pouvait l'entendre gémir la nuit quand il faisait sauter les sorts d'insonorisation posés par Sirius. Il y avait des moments aussi où Sirius avait du mal à supporter l'attention constante que lui portaient ses amis et surtout James. Il était bien trop fier pour accepter d'avoir besoin d'aide. Mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Heureusement, l'amour faisait passer beaucoup de choses…

James avait insisté, d'abord auprès de Sirius puis de madame Pomfresh, pour que l'infirmière lui montre comment effectuer les soins quotidiens que nécessitait l'état de Sirius, pour pouvoir remplacer l'infirmière pour les plus basiques d'entre eux. Et si Sirius avait d'abord refusé avec force, ne voulant pas montrer ses blessures, ses faiblesses… à James, il avait bien vite changé d'avis parce que les séances de soins finissaient bien souvent par quelque chose de bien plus excitant, derrière les rideaux tirés et insonorisés du lit de Sirius…

Il y avait aussi les rencontres avec les Serpentards et plus spécifiquement avec la famille de Sirius et leur clique de lèche-bottes. Dans ces cas là, James avait vraiment du mal à ne pas les éviscérer, les dépecer, les écarteler… Heureusement, Remus était préfet et pouvait à loisir leur retirer des points. Et il ne s'en privait pas ! Après tout, comme il le disait lui-même, c'était plus que justifié !

En dehors des Serpentards, les autres élèves de Poudlard se montraient plutôt agréables et serviables. Même Evans évitait de soupirer trop fort quand ils racontaient des conneries pour faire oublier à Sirius ses blessures et la douleur. Et elle ne leur reprochait pas leurs retards en cours parce qu'ils avaient attendu Sirius qui peinait encore à se déplacer, surtout dans les escaliers. Heureusement, elle n'en était pas au point d'accepter de sortir avec lui ! De toute façon, James avait momentanément cessé de lui demander. Après tout, il devait paraître normal à tout le monde qu'il se soucie d'abord de son ami, non ?

Les professeurs aussi se montraient beaucoup plus conciliants et moins stricts même si oublier trois fois de suite un devoir pour MacGonagall était sans doute un peu abusé.

Il avait été impossible de convaincre Sirius de ne pas assister à la pleine lune suivante, James était persuadé que Sirius s'en voulait toujours malgré tout ce que Remus avait pu lui dire. Pourtant ils avaient tous les trois longuement insistés, craignant que Sirius ne soit encore plus blessé qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais ils avaient bien évidemment céder, surtout quand Sirius avait dit, l'air détaché, qu'il avait moins mal et moins de mal à se déplacer quand il était sous sa forme animagus.

Et, même si Remus disait que c'était impossible, James était persuadé que Remus commençait à avoir de l'influence sur le loup ou que le loup avait ressenti l'inquiétude de Remus, parce qu'il s'était montré beaucoup plus calme qu'à l'habitude. A moins que le loup n'ait agi qu'en tant que chef de meute dont l'un des membres était blessé. James ne savait pas, il ne connaissait finalement pas vraiment les mœurs des loups-garous, les livres sur le sujet étant fort mal documentés et n'ayant que Remus comme exemple. Toujours était-il qu'ils avaient passé la nuit à somnoler, blottis plus ou moins les uns sur les autres. Pomfresh avait failli faire une attaque en constatant au matin que Remus n'avait aucune nouvelle blessure et qu'il ne semblait pas plus fatigué que les jours hors pleine lune !

Le premier match de Quidditch sans Sirius commença mal ; c'était un euphémisme de le dire ! James avait l'habitude d'avoir toujours Sirius à ses côtés, il lui faisait confiance pour éloigner de lui les cognards… Mais cette fois-ci, Sirius n'était pas là, il avait été remplacé par un quelconque Gryffondor dont James ne s'était jamais soucié… Alors James jouait mal. Il ne cessait de regarder les cognards, n'était absolument pas concentré sur le souaffle, manquait des passes et des tirs et volait mal. Bref, c'était une catastrophe ! En plus, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Sirius qui était hors de sa vue, et cela même s'il savait qu'il devait se trouver dans les gradins avec Remus et Peter. Pour toutes ses raisons, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Gryffondor soit mené cent quatre-vingt-dix à dix. Ce qui voulait dire que même si leur attrapeur mettait la main sur le vif d'or, ils perdraient.

Le capitaine Stephen Badbec, un septième année qui avait remplacé Parker Hillerman, demanda un temps mort et réunit ses joueurs dans un coin du stade.

Potter ! cria-t-il immédiatement. A quoi tu joues ?! En tout cas, certainement pas au Quidditch ! Tu veux les laisser gagner ou quoi ? C'est pas possible de jouer aussi mal !

James allait répliquer quelque chose même s'il savait que son colérique capitaine avait raison quand une voix bien connue interrompit la diatribe enflammée du septième année.

Laisse-moi faire, Badbec !

Black ! grogna le capitaine. On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? Les spectateurs ne sont pas censés venir sur le terrain…

Je veux parler à James.

Badbec s'apprêtait à refuser et à l'envoyer paître quand il croisa le regard de Sirius. Il était déjà difficile de soutenir son regard en temps normal alors maintenant que son visage était encore marqué et d'une couleur trop pâle d'un côté, encore bleue de l'autre, c'était tout simplement impossible. Badbec céda.

Ok mais grouille-toi !

Sirius attrapa James par le bras pour l'entraîner à l'écart, s'appuyant sur lui pour s'aider à marcher.

Tu n'aurais pas dû venir Sirius, lui reprocha doucement James. Tu vas devoir remonter les gradins. Tu vas être crevé…

Je ne suis pas invalide James ! Et comme si j'allais te laisser dans cet état…

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Sirius haussa un sourcil avec ce geste qui faisait gémir James.

Je parle du fait que tu joues comme si tu avais peur de voler et de te prendre un cognard !

Sirius ne le laissa pas répliquer, le coupant en posant sa main sur son bras, et enchaîna.

Est-ce que tu vas vraiment laisser les Serpentards gagner ? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de devoir subir le sourire moqueur et victorieux de mon frère… Est-ce que tu ne veux pas gagner pour moi ?

Si ! Bien sûr que si ! répondit immédiatement James, obnubilé par le doux sourire que lui adressait Sirius.

Le sourire que lui adressa Sirius suite à ses paroles manqua rendre James euphorique.

Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser à ton match… En plus, rassure-toi, ma nounou vient d'arriver pour me reconduire à ma place…

Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ta nounou ? grogna Remus qui venait de les rejoindre.

Ça ira… Allez, je suis sûr que le match va devenir passionnant maintenant !

James le regarda partir, appuyé sur Remus alors que celui-ci leur jetait un drôle de regard.

James rejoignit son équipe en courant, madame Bibine ayant sifflé la reprise du match. Est-il vraiment nécessaire de préciser qu'il marqua cent points en trente minutes ce qui faisait une moyenne d'un tir toutes les trois minutes, que boosté par son énergie le reste de l'équipe marqua une demi-douzaine de tirs puis que leur attrapeur saisit le vif d'or leur permettant de remporter le match avec une avance de plus de cent points ? Evidemment, James fut acclamé par son équipe et les trois quarts du public même si tous le regardaient comme s'il était un extraterrestre ou, pour certains comme son capitaine, comme s'il avait volontairement mal joué au début pour se faire encore plus remarquer. Mais James s'en fichait parce que Sirius lui souriait d'un air ému alors qu'il avait lu sur les lèvres de James le «pour toi» qu'il lui avait adressé.

Pendant la soirée qui avait suivi, Remus les observait tous les deux, posant son regard sur l'un et l'autre successivement et James se demanda s'il avait fini par comprendre. Mais Remus finit par hausser les épaules, soupirant que parfois il ne les comprenait vraiment pas, tout en retirant de leurs mains les verres d'un whisky de dix ans d'âge qu'ils avaient préalablement subtilisé à leur écossaise de directrice de maison.

Je ne pense pas, Sirius, que tes médicaments et l'alcool fassent bon ménage. Et James, tu pourrais te montrer solidaire… les sermonna le sage préfet.

James se sentit mal. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il ne fallait pas que Sirius boive de l'alcool. Il était complètement irresponsable ! Il devait prendre soin de Sirius ! Si Remus n'avait pas été là… James se fit la promesse d'être plus responsable, de se comporter davantage comme un adulte. C'était nécessaire pour protéger Sirius !

Tu as raison Mus ! s'exclama James, souriant en voyant Remus grimacer à cause du surnom qu'il avait utilisé. Le chocolat n'est pas déconseillé, n'est-ce pas ?

Suite à la réponse négative de Remus, il saisit une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat, vive les elfes de maison de Poudlard !, et l'enfourna dans la bouche de Sirius qui manqua probablement s'étouffer avec, sous les soupirs blasés de Remus.

James… grogna Sirius avec un regard menaçant.

Oui ? demanda James d'un air innocent, du moins il l'espérait. Tu es trop maigre Sirichounet. Il faut que tu manges pour te remplumer…

Tu me trouves trop maigre ? répéta Sirius, d'un faux air blessé, tout en levant un sourcil lascif.

James déglutit et maudit toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour l'empêcher d'embrasser Sirius et de goûter ses délicieuses lèvres nappées de chocolat.

Et bien, c'est juste qu'avec un peu plus de chair sur tes os, tu serais vraiment irrésistible, répondit James en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Parce que tu crois qu'on peut me résister ? demanda Sirius, provocateur. Il me semblait pourtant que… Et jusqu'à présent, mon corps ne semblait déplaire à personne…

James déglutit, martelant dans son crâne qu'il ne pouvait pas plaquer Sirius contre un mur pour lui faire subir… tout ce qu'il voulait lui faire ! Et qu'il ne devait pas céder même si Sirius se léchait maintenant les lèvres et les doigts d'une manière particulièrement suggestive et affolante et sans jamais quitter des yeux ceux de James. James avait du mal à respirer et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement. Heureusement, personne ne s'en aperçu car en même temps, Remus venait d'avaler cul sec les deux verres de whisky pur feu qu'il leur avait retirés peu auparavant.

Vous êtes vraiment dingues, vous savez, murmura-t-il sans que l'alcool ne semble avoir eu d'effet sur son organisme.

Ça doit être la fatigue ! s'exclama James qui venait d'avoir une merveilleuse idée. Je pense qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, Sirichou…

James ! gronda Sirius. Je ne suis pas…

Bien sûr que tu es très fatigué ! le coupa James en appuyant ses propos d'un regard suggestif. Il faut profiter que le dortoir est vide…

Oh. Oui, oui ! En effet, je suis très fatigué, répondit Sirius qui venait de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Mais il faut que tu viennes me border sinon je pourrais faire de mauvais rêve…

Bien sûr ! Je vais même rester pour veiller sur ton sommeil. C'est ce qu'un ami doit faire…

Et saisissant le bras de Sirius, James l'entraîna vers les dortoirs, sentant sur lui le regard perplexe de Remus. Est-ce que deux garçons amoureux étaient vraiment si improbable pour que personne ne comprenne ? Mais James oublia vite ces pensées car la main de Sirius avait glissé beaucoup plus bas…

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent. Ce serait la première fois que James aurait Sirius pour lui tout seul, surtout qu'en plus ses parents risquaient d'être peu présents en dehors de la période des fêtes, la première fois qu'ils fêteraient Noël ensemble. Et quel Noël !

Comme à l'habitude, ses oncles, tantes, cousins, grands-parents… étaient arrivés des quatre coins du monde ; les Potter étaient une famille nombreuse et avaient essaimé un peu partout sur terre. Seuls ses parents, sa grand-mère et lui vivaient encore en Grande Bretagne et il était de tradition que tous les Potter se réunissent à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël. Normalement, cette année cela aurait dû se passer en Australie chez la petite sœur de son père, mais avec l'état de Sirius, les parents de James avaient préféré échanger et organiser Noël chez eux. Sirius avait été gêné et ému qu'ils aient ainsi changé leur plan pour lui mais James s'était efforcé de le mettre à l'aise. Et quand ses nombreux, trop nombreux, cousins étaient arrivés, il avait tout fait pour que Sirius se sente bien intégré. De toute façon, s'il avait fallu choisir entre Sirius et ses cousins, il n'avait aucun doute sur qui il aurait choisi !

En fait, l'adoption de Sirius par tous les membres de la communauté Potter n'avait pas été trop difficile, passés les premiers moments où ils fixaient, interloqués, les blessures de Sirius. Les adultes se montraient plutôt compatissants, les parents de James avaient expliqué la situation de Sirius, évidemment sans mentionner l'histoire avec Remus et Rogue. De toute façon, ça ne les concernait pas ! Parfois même, certains des oncles ou des tantes de James montraient Sirius en exemple de politesse, de bonnes manières et de courage. Ça avait d'ailleurs failli mal finir car Derek, un des cousins de James d'un an plus jeune qu'eux, avait répliqué que c'était peut-être dû aux méthodes particulières d'éducation. Le silence s'était installé, lourd de malaise. Sirius n'avait rien dit, les lèvres serrées, la main crispée sur la cuisse de James, et James avait fusillé et promis mille morts du regard à son cousin. La situation s'était finalement dénouée grâce à l'intervention synchronisée des sept cousines de James qui, toutes, pourtant âgées de cinq à vingt-cinq ans, s'étaient exclamées que Derek était jaloux de l'élégance et de la classe de Sirius. Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que toutes les sept étaient, au grand désespoir de James, folles de Sirius et qu'il passait son temps à l'extirper des mains avides de ses cousines perverses ?

La dernière personne à adopter un comportement particulier envers Sirius était la grand-mère Lottie. Elle avait déclaré à son arrivée que Sirius était trop maigre et s'était donné comme mission de faire prendre dix kilos en deux semaines à Sirius. Donc le temps que James ne passait pas à arracher Sirius des attentions de ses cousines, et même la petite Selma de cinq ans s'y était mise !, il le passait à sauver Sirius des étouffements culinaires de sa grand-mère. Sirius et James étaient obligés de se réfugier dans le grenier, soigneusement et lourdement piégé par James, pour être un peu seuls. Et James ne comptait plus les fois où il avait failli s'écrier devant toute sa famille réunie que Sirius et lui étaient ensemble et que si une seule de ses petites pestes de cousines posait ses griffes sur Sirius, il les boufferait !

Heureusement, Merlin en soit mille fois remercié, toute la famille de James était partie cinq jours avant la fin des vacances.

Ça va faire vide, maintenant qu'ils sont tous partis, dit Sirius.

Quoi ?! s'écria James, atterré, lui qui espérait ce moment depuis le premier jour pour pouvoir se retrouver seul avec Sirius.

Sirius lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

Quel jaloux tu fais ! Pourtant tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Potter qui m'intéresse et ce Potter…

Il attira James contre lui pour l'embrasser.

Et si on s'échangeait nos véritables cadeaux maintenant ?

James avait en effet décidé qu'ils se donneraient leurs véritables cadeaux, ceux qui risquaient d'être beaucoup trop connotés amoureusement pour être pris pour de simples présents entre amis, hors de la vue de sa famille.

James regarda Sirius ouvrir son paquet, qu'il n'avait pas cherché à piéger pour une fois, avec une certaine inquiétude. Et si Sirius n'aimait pas !

Sirius déballa la fine gourmette en or blanc, l'argent était proscrit parmi les maraudeurs, sur la plaque de laquelle on pouvait lire, gravé dans le métal : J et S forever. James scrutait le visage de Sirius, toujours penché sur l'inscription, trouvant soudain que son idée était ridicule et particulièrement niaise. Il virait totalement Poufsouffle !

Tu cherches à m'attacher James ? demanda Sirius, toujours sans le regarder.

James se sentit s'empourprer de gêne puis sa respiration se bloqua. Il savait bien que c'était une mauvaise idée. Sirius était quelqu'un pour qui la liberté comptait énormément. Plus que tout ! Vouloir l'attacher, le priver de son indépendance…

Désolé, murmura James, se mordant les lèvres.

Sirius lui releva la tête, ses yeux brillant d'amusement et de quelque chose d'autre que James ne parvint pas à déterminer.

Je trouve ça mignon, dit-il simplement. Et tu devrais avoir davantage confiance en toi. Tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi !

De joie, James se jeta sur Sirius pour l'embrasser comme si ça vie en dépendait. D'accord, il avait complètement viré Poufsouffle. Mais finalement, était-ce si grave ?

Mets-la-moi, dit Sirius une fois qu'ils se furent détachés l'un de l'autre.

Alors, délicatement pour ne pas blesser davantage le poignet encore abîmé de Sirius, James lui attacha la gourmette avec l'impression que ce geste signifiait beaucoup plus.

James finit par saisir le paquet que lui tendait Sirius et il ne put que sourire à celui-ci en voyant de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. De toute façon, Sirius aurait pu ne rien lui offrir, son plus beau cadeau était sa présence à ses côtés…

Il sortit du paquet deux petits miroirs à main et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard d'incompréhension à Sirius. Celui-ci en prit un et, après l'avoir élevé à la hauteur de son visage, il articula soigneusement mais presque silencieusement : James Charles Potter. Aussitôt, James vit la surface de l'autre miroir se troubler puis le visage de Sirius y apparaître.

Si je ne me suis pas trompé sur le sort, ça devrait nous permettre de communiquer jusqu'à mille kilomètres de distance en ligne droite…

C'est toi qui les as faits ?! s'extasia James.

Sirius eut l'air gêné.

Euh… Oui… Je cherchais un cadeau et… disons qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire les boutiques et…

C'est génial ! s'exclama James. Comme ça, on ne sera jamais plus séparé même pendant nos retenues !

Sirius sourit…

Il y eut leur première fois. Et James savait qu'il avait affiché un sourire niais et rêveur pendant toute une journée. Les autres élèves avaient encore dû penser qu'il était dingue mais James s'en fichait. De toute façon, il se fichait de tout… Bon, ce n'était pas vrai, il ne se fichait pas du tout de ce que pensait Sirius mais il était tellement dans son monde ce jour-là que si Remus n'avait pas fait un commentaire sur leur air idiot à tous les deux, il ne se serait pas aperçu que Sirius aussi avait l'air niaisement heureux. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait penser ne serait-ce qu'un instant que Sirius puisse avoir l'air niais !

_Ouhlà ! Il n'y a pas que James qui vire Poufsouffle, moi aussi ! Au secours !_


	9. Chapter 9

_Désolée que ce chapitre ait mis tant de temps à arriver mais entre mes partiels, mon mémoire et mon nouveau chat, j'ai été plutôt occupée._

_Sinon, un chapitre beaucoup moins fleur bleue que le précédent et où intervient enfin Lily (en même temps, elle est le personnage central de cette partie alors…)._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

**TROISIEME PARTIE : LILY**

Chapitre 9 :

La porte du dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor s'ouvrit brusquement, manquant de peu se fracasser contre le mur, et faisant sursauter James et Sirius. Lily Evans jaillit dans le dortoir en criant :

Potter ! Black ! Levez-vous ! Il est hors de question que Gryffondor perde encore des points à cause de votre retard !

James se redressa brusquement, faisant valser les draps hors du lit, et leva les yeux sur une Lily Evans pétrifié, bouche-bée, la mâchoire tombante et les yeux écarquillées.

Evans ? s'inquiéta James.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Sirius saisir sa baguette et jeter un sort sur la porte pour qu'elle se referme, faisant sursauter la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment-là seulement que James se rappela que Sirius et lui se trouvait dans le lit de Sirius, entièrement nus, les jambes entremêlées et, pour résumer, tout dans leur attitude indiquait clairement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire avant d'avoir été interrompus. James étouffa un juron. Ils étaient pas dans la merde maintenant !

Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla Evans.

Je suis vraiment désolé Evans, répondit Sirius, brandissant maintenant sa baguette vers elle, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça…

Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? s'inquiéta la jeune préfète en chef.

Je vais juste te lancer un sortilège d'oubliette sélective. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est ni dangereux ni douloureux !

Sirius leva sa baguette et s'apprêtait à prononcer la formule quand Evans leva les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger.

Attends ! Attends ! Je peux poser quelques questions ?

Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sirius, clairement mécontent.

Il fallait dire que la préfète en chef les avait coupés à un moment très… intéressant et que James comprenait parfaitement que Sirius puisse être pressé de se débarrasser d'elle pour qu'ils puissent poursuivre leurs passionnantes activités.

Juste pour savoir, répondit très vite Evans. De toute façon, tu vas tout me faire oublier d'ici quelques minutes. Tu peux bien répondre à quelques questions avant…

James sentit Sirius hésiter. Il haussa les épaules.

D'accord Evans mais tu arrêtes de mater mon mec alors ! s'exclama James en constatant que le drap ne cachait rien du corps parfait de son amour.

La jeune fille détourna la tête en rougissant.

Jaloux ? susurra Sirius à l'oreille de James.

Toujours ! répliqua James en faisant langoureusement passer sa langue sur l'oreille de Sirius.

Alors vous êtes vraiment ensembles ? les coupa Evans.

James se détacha de Sirius avec un grognement et recouvrit le corps de son amant du drap pour le soustraire aux regards en coin d'une Lily Evans plus rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée.

Oui ! répondirent-ils en cœur avec une pointe de défi dans la voix.

C'est vrai ? Oh ! C'est trop mignon !

La mâchoire de James manqua s'écraser sur le plancher de la chambre. Il voulait bien croire qu'il y avait des personnes que l'homosexualité ne gênait pas mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une fille qui les détestait depuis six longues années puisse tout d'un coup devenir tout miel parce qu'ils étaient ensembles !

Et ça fait longtemps ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur de curiosité brillant dans ses yeux verts.

La moitié de la cinquième année, répondit Sirius en lui jetant des regards suspicieux.

Ah oui, quand même ! Je suis impressionnée !

James secoua la tête et se pinça, peu convaincu qu'il n'était pas en plein rêve. Il n'était pas possible que Lily Evans, préfète en chef et enquiquineuse notoire soit en train de gagatiser sur leur couple, non ?

Mais Black, t'es sorti avec plein de filles ! Cinq rien que ce mois-ci ! s'écria soudain la jeune fille en jetant un regard désolé vers James.

C'est faux ! répondit aussitôt James. Ce n'est que de la comédie ! Sirius est à moi et rien qu'à moi !

Evans lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

Elles racontent toutes que Black est un super coup au pieu…

James écarquilla les yeux en entendant la sage préfète parler de cette manière. Voilà, maintenant elle avait réussi à le choquer !

Elles viennent me demander qu'on sorte ensemble. Je leur promets juste une nuit et après je leur jette un sortilège d'oubliette, expliqua Sirius avec humeur.

Et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de leur faire croire que tu es une bête de sexe !

Je ne leur fais rien croire du tout, c'est elles qui racontent ça !

Vraiment ? Et on peut savoir pourquoi elles raconteraient une chose pareille ?

Pour la même raison qu'elles acceptent de sortir avec moi juste pour une nuit ! Pour la popularité que ça leur amène. Je te ferais remarquer qu'aucune des filles avec lesquelles je suis censé avoir couchées n'est particulièrement réputée pour son intelligence !

Faut avouer… Pourquoi tu ne refuses tout simplement pas ?

Parce que ce serait bizarre. Comme ça les gens ne soupçonnent rien. Tout a commencé quand Queen Winter nous a surpris en train de nous embrasser. Je lui ai jeté un sortilège d'oubliettes et quelques heures plus tard elle racontait à tout le monde que nous avions couché ensemble et que c'était trop fort. Les autres ont suivi le mouvement j'imagine.

James grimaça en se rappelant cette période. Même en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre cette fille et Sirius, et pour cause il était bien placé pour savoir avec qui Sirius passait ses nuits !, James n'avait pu s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie lui mordre férocement les entrailles et l'envie d'étriper cette fille lui avait duré plus d'une semaine dès qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser sa route.

Pettigrow et Remus sont au courant ? demanda Evans qui s'était installée sur le lit de Remus, l'air plutôt à l'aise alors que James se demandait toujours à quel moment la situation avait dérapé.

Non, répondit James.

Est-ce que l'homosexualité est si mal vue dans le monde sorcier pour que vous vous cachiez ainsi ?

Comme dans le monde moldu je dirais…

Je vois. Pas très brillant alors.

Non.

Evans resta silencieuse quelques minutes, les regardant d'un air attendri alors que James n'espérait qu'une chose, qu'elle parte enfin pour qu'il puisse répondre aux caresses que Sirius lui prodiguait sous le drap qui les recouvrait.

C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander de sortir avec toi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement. Pour donner le change ?

James hocha la tête, embarrassé et craignant qu'elle ne se vexe.

Je savais que tu refuserais et faire croire que je restais célibataire parce que j'étais désespéramment amoureux de toi évitait à quiconque de se poser des questions…

Ah ! Je savais bien que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment !

Bon, d'accord Evans célébrons ta clairvoyance mais maintenant il va falloir que tu oublies cette petite conversation… finit par craquer Sirius en pointant à nouveau sa baguette vers elle.

Attends ! Attends ! s'écria Evans en se redressant brusquement et en levant à nouveau les mains devant elle comme pour se protéger du sort que Sirius s'apprêtait à lui lancer.

Quoi encore Evans ?

Je ne dirai rien…

Et qu'est-ce qui nous le prouve ? Ce sort n'est pas dangereux ! Je t'assure que la seule chose que tu auras oubliée sera cette conversation. Rien d'autre ! Ne complique pas la situation et laisse-toi faire ! Ça simplifiera les choses…

Non… S'il te plaît ! J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je suis sûre que vous y trouverez votre intérêt !

Mais de quoi tu as peur Evans ? Je te dis que ce sort n'est pas dangereux ! répéta Sirius.

Et moi je te dis que les gens parlent. Et que ça fait un moment qu'ils commencent à trouver le célibat de Potter étrange, dit Evans, reprenant confiance.

Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ? demandèrent James et Sirius d'une même voix.

Non. Juste une proposition. Une proposition qui devrait nous convenir à tous les trois. Etes-vous prêts à m'écouter maintenant ?

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. Sirius haussa les épaules, faisant un geste vers sa baguette pour signaler qu'il l'avait toujours en joue de toute façon.

OK Evans. Mais si tu ne nous convaincs pas, nous devrons t'oublietter et il faudra bien que tu t'y fasses !

La jeune fille hocha la tête et se rassit, souriante et sûre d'elle.

Il existe une solution pour que les gens arrêtent de se poser des questions et pour que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit en ce qui vous concerne…

Vraiment ? Et on peut savoir quelle est cette idée miraculeuse ? demanda Sirius, ironique et avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix.

Ne t'énerve pas ! Je dis ça pour vous moi ! Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire à moi si on découvre que vous êtes ensembles ?!

Tu fais ça pour nous ? Trop aimable Evans, vraiment ! Ce que tu peux être altruiste… Avoue plutôt que tu crèves de trouille à l'idée que je te jette un sortilège d'oubliette !

Je peux me taire aussi si tu préfères ! s'énerva aussi Evans. Si c'est pour me faire traiter de cette manière, je préfère vous laisser vous débrouiller…

Stop ! C'est bon ! coupa James, en sentant le ton monter et craignant que ça finisse mal. Vas-y Evans, explique-nous !

En fait, c'est très simple. Sors avec moi Potter !

Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps Sirius et James.

Tu es dingue ? demanda James, furieux. Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase : j'aime Sirius ? Et puis t'es vraiment pas nette comme fille ! Tu refuses de sortir avec moi quand tu croyais que j'étais hétéro et que je te le demandais et maintenant que tu sais que je suis amoureux et d'un garçon, tu veux qu'on soit ensemble ! Mais t'es vraiment malade !!

James pouvait voir Sirius, l'air plus que furieux, la main crispée sur sa baguette qu'il pointait toujours sur Evans.

Je te parle de faire semblant ! soupira Evans. Pour quel genre de malade est-ce que tu me prends ? Je pourrais me sentir vexée… Et dire que je ne cherche qu'à vous aider…

James s'apaisa quelque peu mais cela ne semblait pas vraiment être le cas de Sirius même si celui-ci avait légèrement baissé sa baguette.

Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, toi ?! N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu fais ça par pure charité. Evite de me prendre pour un idiot !

Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Que sortir avec Potter augmentera ma côte de popularité ? Et bien, oui sans doute ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je le fais ! Et non je n'essaie pas de te faire croire que je fais ça par pure charité. J'y ai un intérêt moi-aussi. Ou plutôt même plusieurs…

Lesquels ? demanda James, ne pouvant empêcher la curiosité de percer dans sa voix.

Tout d'abord ça évitera que mes amies et autres camarades filles continuent à me tanner pour que j'accepte de sortir avec toi. J'en ai raz le bol qu'elles m'énumèrent tes soi-disant qualités, qu'elle me répète que je suis la fille la plus chanceuse de Poudlard parce que le grand James Potter veut sortir avec moi… Donc, ça m'évitera les jérémiades futiles de mes chères camarades d'une part, et d'autre part ça évitera que des garçons viennent me demander en permanence de sortir avec eux…

Parce que ça ne t'intéresse pas de sortir avec des mecs ? se moqua James. Tu préfères les filles, c'est ça ?

Pas vraiment non. Et, même si c'est dur pour toi de l'imaginer, on peut très bien vivre en étant célibataire ! Et j'ai franchement mieux à faire que de passer du temps avec un quelconque petit copain qui m'ennuiera au bout de quelques jours si ce n'est de quelques heures…

Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda Sirius.

Pardon ?

Tu as dit que tu avais mieux à faire que passer du temps avec un petit copain. Je te demandais ce que tu avais à faire…

Ça te regarde ?!

Et bien, tu as surpris notre secret. Si tu veux que nous te fassions confiance, il me paraît normal que nous connaissions nous-aussi un de tes secrets… La confiance doit être réciproque pour être crédible…

Evans sembla réfléchir puis elle hocha lentement la tête.

C'est vrai… Je veux juste obtenir mes Aspics avec les meilleures notes jamais obtenues et ça implique donc qu'il me faut travailler !

Tu laisses tomber les mecs pour des notes ?! s'exclama James, les yeux écarquillés.

La jeune fille se rembrunit.

Je savais que vous ne comprendriez pas, grinça-t-elle.

Et bien explique-nous ! répliqua Sirius. Donne-nous une bonne raison de nous faire croire que tu n'es pas une miss préfète parfaite obnubilée par ses notes !

Mes parents sont des moldus ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe comme disent les Serpentards…

James grimaça à ce mot et vit Sirius s'assombrir.

Ne dis pas une chose pareille…, commença James.

La jeune fille chassa ses paroles d'un geste de la main.

Ne ressens pas de la pitié envers moi ou je t'étrangle ! Je suis une sang-de-bourbe, soit ! Et même s'il n'y a guère que les Serpentards qui m'appellent comme ça, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup plus de sorciers qui estiment que les gens comme moi leur sont inférieurs ! Même les lois le laissent sous-entendre en différenciant les peines entre un sang-pur et un né de moldus et en disant qu'il faut protéger les enfants de moldus…

Sirius et James demeurèrent silencieux, mal à l'aise et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela.

Je veux prouver que les gens comme moi sont des sorciers comme les autres. Qu'ils peuvent être meilleurs même ! Et si je ne dois faire que travailler pendant toute cette année et sacrifier tous mes loisirs, alors je le ferai et sans le moindre regret ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça fait de se sentir méprisée, rejetée à cause de ce qu'on est…

Je pense que je peux imaginer, grinça Sirius.

Evans lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de baisser les yeux, gênée. James prit la main de Sirius dans la sienne et la serra. Il savait que son ami souffrait toujours à cause de ses parents ; non plus une souffrance physique, ses blessures avaient enfin fini par guérir et sans, heureusement, lui laisser de séquelles, mais des blessures mentales. James savait qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, d'ailleurs il ne cherchait même pas, mais il savait que Sirius souffrait toujours du rejet de ses parents, de leur tentative d'assassinat et de leurs mauvais traitements. Ce devait être terrible de devoir vivre en sachant que votre famille, ceux qui auraient dû vous aimer envers et contre tous, vous haïssait et James était fermement décidé à offrir à Sirius tout l'amour qui lui avait manqué. D'un certain côté, sans doute en raison de sa jalousie maladive et de sa possessivité chronique, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier d'être le seul pour Sirius.

Possible, finit par murmurer Evans. Dans ce cas, tu dois pouvoir comprendre que pour moi le reste n'a pas d'importance…

Mouais, grommela Sirius.

Alors c'est d'accord ?

James vit Sirius se renfrogner.

Quoi encore ?! s'impatienta Evans. Je croyais que nous avions convenu que nous avions tous à y gagner. Pourquoi fais-tu encore la tête ?

Désolé de ne pas être follement enchanté que tu te fasses passer pour la petite amie de mon mec, ironisa Sirius.

Au risque de me répéter, je n'en veux pas de ton mec ! Ce ne sera que du cinéma ! Tu crois que ça me fait frémir d'excitation de penser que je vais devoir embrasser Potter ?!

Comment ça m'embrasser ?! s'exclama James, incrédule. Je croyais que c'était du cinéma…

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

Il faudra bien que tu m'embrasses une fois si on veut paraître crédibles ! Mais rassure-toi, je ferai en sorte que nous n'ayons pas à recommencer ! Il suffira de dire que je ne tiens pas à ce que nous exprimions notre affection en public. Après tout, je n'ai jamais aimé attirer l'attention, avec mes amours comme avec le reste. Ce devrait être assez crédible… Et ensuite, il suffira de laisser entendre que nous voulons passer du temps tout seuls tous les deux pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver en toute discrétion pendant que je travaillerai. Je suis sûre que vous connaissez suffisamment de salles inoccupées pour que nous puissions ne pas être découverts…

Parce que tu crois que personne ne s'attendra à vous voir tout le temps ensemble ? grinça Sirius.

Nous dirons que nous sommes un couple libre, ayant parfaitement confiance l'un en l'autre. Que je sais à quel point ses amis comptent pour James, à quel point il sait que mes études sont importantes pour moi et nous nous soumettrons à quelques sorties ensembles. A Pré-au-Lard, par exemple. Vous y allez toujours tous les quatre, je pourrais vous accompagner en disant que puisque je sors avec James, j'estime que je dois faire des efforts envers ses amis. Et comme ça, tu pourras vérifier que je n'essaie pas de séduire Potter ! Ça vous convient ?

James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard avant de finir par hocher la tête.

Bien maintenant, il faut mettre en place notre couple…

Comment ça ? demanda James.

Voyons, il est de notoriété publique que tu veux sortir avec moi depuis des années et que je t'envoie balader depuis tout ce temps. Tu crois qu'il serait crédible que je tombe tout d'un coup dans tes bras ?

James grommela.

Bien. Je disais donc que toute cette semaine, Potter et moi allons faire semblant de nous rapprocher. D'abord tu vas cesser de me demander en permanence de sortir avec moi et moi je vais me montrer plus aimable envers toi. Après, nous ferons en sorte qu'on nous voie discuter cordialement tous les deux plusieurs fois et enfin nous révélerons un matin que nous sommes ensembles. Tu m'embrasseras et je te repousserai gentiment en rougissant et en te disant : pas en public ou quelque chose du genre…

Ça c'est de l'impulsivité ! Quel romantisme ! se moqua James.

Je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il devait y avoir quoi que ce soit de romantique dans cette histoire, répliqua Evans d'un ton cassant.

Euh non…

James se mordit les lèvres.

Et tu crois qu'une semaine pour que tu tombes dans les bras de James, c'est crédible ?

Il faudra bien ! Je ne tiens pas à devoir passer plus de temps à jouer les filles séduites. J'ai franchement autre chose à faire !

Mouais…Ok…

Puisque nous sommes d'accord, ça commence aujourd'hui ! Et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher pour ne pas arriver en retard !

Dans ce cas, voudrais-tu bien quitter cette chambre que nous puissions aller nous doucher ? demanda Sirius d'un ton railleur.

Dépêchez-vous ! gronda la jeune fille.

James se leva, entraînant Sirius avec lui, tenant toujours le drap qui devait cacher leurs corps dénudés.

On va même se doucher ensemble pour aller plus vite ! s'exclama James en profitant que le drap les cachait pour poser sa main sur les fesses fermes de Sirius.

Ça va pas ? Et vous croyez vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire si je vous laisse y aller ensemble ?!

Evans, les prochains jours risquent d'être beaucoup moins plaisants alors à moins que tu ne tiennes aussi à participer, sors de cette chambre ! ordonna Sirius.

La jeune fille devint écarlate et elle s'enfuit presque en claquant la porte derrière elle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre mais il me fallait terminer mon mémoire de master 1 et, forcément, j'étais très à la bourre. Enfin, maintenant c'est fini, je suis en vacances et j'ai eu une bonne note donc je devrais pouvoir davantage me consacrer à cette fic._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 10 :

Il fut donc fait comme l'avait prévu Evans. Durant toute la semaine, les Gryffondors d'abord, les autres élèves et les professeurs ensuite, purent voir de leurs propres yeux écarquillés de surprise cette nouveauté extraordinaire qu'étaient les aimables discussions entre Evans et James. La première avait eu lieu le soir même de la découverte d'Evans, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, à propos de cours évidemment, le sujet favori d'Evans !

Remus l'avait chaudement félicité pour être parvenu à discuter avec Evans sans cri ni gifle et Sirius avait boudé toute la soirée. Bien sûr, personne ne savait pourquoi Sirius faisait la tête ni même ne s'en doutait, à part Evans évidemment qui lui faisait les gros yeux et James qui s'efforça, dans la nuit, de se faire pardonner.

Il savait que Sirius n'appréciait pas cette situation, même s'il l'avait acceptée ; ils en avaient discuté tous les deux et conclu qu'en effet c'était la meilleure solution. Et James pouvait le comprendre ! Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait pu se retenir de crier à la face du monde que Sirius était à lui et rien qu'à lui !

C'était injuste ! C'était injuste que Sirius et lui ne puissent s'aimer au grand jour sous peine d'être rejetés, méprisés, discriminés… Injuste qu'il doive passer pour le petit ami d'Evans sous peine que leur secret soit découvert ! Les gens étaient vraiment stupides. James les détestait tous !

Le jour fatidique arriva. James attendit Evans devant le portrait de la grosse dame pour qu'ils puissent se rendre ensemble dans la grande salle. Sirius était parti très tôt, d'encore plus mauvaise humeur qu'il ne l'avait été le reste de la semaine. Et James avait dû le supplier pour qu'il ne saute pas le petit-déjeuner, argumentant qu'il avait besoin de le voir lui pour pouvoir embrasser Evans sans avoir l'air dégoûté.

Evans sortit enfin de la salle commune, particulièrement bien habillée et coiffée et les joues déjà bien roses.

Tu pourrais essayer de sourire ! lui dit-elle en guise de bonjour. On pourrait croire que tu te rends à un enterrement…

J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas ! grinça James.

La jeune fille leva vers lui un regard interrogatif et quelque peu inquiet. Pour sa santé mentale probablement.

L'enterrement de mon couple avec Sirius, explicita James de mauvais gré.

La jeune fille soupira, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air mi-exaspéré mi-touchée.

Et dire que je croyais que confiance en soi était ton second prénom ! Finalement, j'ai trouvé ta faiblesse…

James grogna méchamment.

Souris ! ordonna Evans. Tu devrais faire davantage confiance à Black ! Je vous ai bien observé ces derniers jours et votre amour est tellement énorme que je ne comprends pas que tout le monde ne s'en soit pas encore aperçu. Enfin j'imagine que c'est parce que vous êtes deux garçons. Dans quelle société de pudibonderies bien pensantes nous vivons ! Enfin… Souris et prends ma main ! Tu n'as qu'à te concentrer sur le fait que cette comédie va te permettre de vivre ton amour avec Black en toute sécurité…

James finit par obtempérer, produisant une grimace qui pouvait à peu près passer pour un sourire un peu figé.

Tu es déjà rouge, fit-il remarquer.

Maquillage. C'est pour mon rôle de jeune fille timide et amoureuse, éperdue d'admiration devant son parfait petit ami !

Tu peux aussi rajouter affreusement sarcastique !

La jeune fille soupira d'un air lassé.

Ecoute Potter ! Je ne tiens pas plus que toi à devenir ta petite amie. Et, désolée pour ton ego, mais tu ne m'attires absolument pas. Ni physiquement ni mentalement…

Mon ego s'en contrefout ! Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule personne pour me sentir bien et ce n'est certainement pas toi !

Evans lui jeta un drôle de regard.

Si tu n'étais pas éperdument amoureux, je crois que je te giflerais pour être aussi insupportable. Mais tu l'es et nous avons conclu un accord alors… Souris et entrons ! Et n'oublie pas que nous devons nous appeler par nos prénoms. Nous aurions l'air crédible comme couple, tiens ! si on se donnait encore du Potter et du Evans !

Evans ouvrit les portes de la grande salle, tenant fermement la main de James dans la sienne.

Allez ! Et que la comédie commence ! murmura-t-elle.

Peu à peu, au cours de leur avancée vers la table des Gryffondors, James entendit les voix se taire, vit les têtes se tourner vers eux. Il avait l'impression d'être plus important qu'il ne l'avait jamais été mais c'était loin d'être une impression agréable parce que ce qui se passait ce jour-là était un mensonge. Un énorme mensonge qui devait servir à cacher la chose la plus importante pour lui : son amour pour Sirius.

James jeta un coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondors et plus particulièrement à ses amis, essayant de faire abstraction des autres. Evidemment Sirius n'avait pas levé les yeux vers eux et faisait la tête. Peter et Remus, en revanche, passés un moment de véritable surprise, semblèrent ravis pour lui. S'ils savaient…

James se força à sourire. Evans… Lily, se martela-t-il, souriait d'un petit air gêné qui se mariait à ravir avec ses joues rouges.

Tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire, James ? demanda Remus d'un air un peu moqueur, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

James se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus, pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la réponse adéquate. Comment s'y serait-il pris s'il avait dû leur annoncer que Sirius et lui étaient ensembles ? Pas devant tout le monde en tout cas ! Et puis, il n'aurait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait suffit de les regarder attentivement pour voir tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre… James étouffa un soupir, le dissimulant sous un raclement de gorge.

Lily et moi sommes ensembles ? proposa-t-il alors que la jeune fille en question lui broyait la main de peur qu'il ne dise une bêtise.

Je t'avais bien dit que tu finirais par la convaincre ! s'exclama Remus. Il suffisait de mûrir un peu…

Euh… Oui… fut tout ce que réussit à bredouiller James.

Et dire que je te trouvais vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps… Je comprends mieux maintenant !

James se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en entendant les paroles de Remus, mal à l'aise.

Tout le monde le regardait d'un air insistant aussi se força-t-il à se redresser et rapprocha-t-il Evans de lui. Il passa la main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille d'un geste qui, l'espérait-il, pourrait passer pour un geste amoureux ; la vérité était qu'il voulait cacher les tremblements de ses mains. Il se pencha vers Evans tout en essayant d'accrocher le regard de Sirius. Mais le jeune homme gardait obstinément la tête baissée sur son petit-déjeuner et James sentit son cœur se serrer. Il poursuivit pourtant son geste et effleura les lèvres de la jeune fille alors que ses mains tremblaient de rage et de désespoir. Alors qu'il essayait de se donner du courage pour approfondir le baiser, Evans se dégagea doucement, apparemment les joues en feu.

James ! lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment en s'écartant de lui comme à contrecœur. Les professeurs vont nous coller pour comportement indécent !

James parvint non sans mal à faire passer sa surprise et son soulagement pour de la déception teintée d'insolence.

Ils n'ont jamais été jeunes ? grogna-t-il alors qu'il remerciait mentalement ses professeurs d'être aussi vieux jeux.

Evans leva les yeux au ciel tout en souriant d'un air amusé et prit place en face de Remus et à côté de James.

Toutes mes félicitations, vraiment ! leur sourit Remus d'un air que James trouva un peu forcé. Je suis vraiment ravi pour vous !

Moi aussi ! s'exclama immédiatement Peter qui était assis à la gauche de James.

Tu sais que je commençais presque à croire que tu avais changé d'avis, James, et que tu ne demandais plus à Lily de sortir avec toi que par habitude ? demanda Remus d'un air indéniablement soulagé. C'était idiot, non ?!

Evans et lui échangèrent un regard appuyé. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille brillait un «Je vous l'avais bien dit !» victorieux.

Tu m'as complètement surpris ! continua Remus qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte de l'effet que produisaient ses paroles sur James. Mais je suppose que c'est ainsi que Lily s'est laissée toucher par ton charme…

On peut dire ça comme ça, sourit Evans qui adressa à James un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai que j'ai été très surprise, moi aussi…

James se força à respirer normalement et à ne pas regarder Sirius qui, la tête toujours baissée, remuait sa petite cuillère dans son café depuis le début de la conversation, sans boire ni manger quoi que ce soit. James se sentit blêmir.

Ça ne va pas Sirius ? demanda Remus qui venait de s'apercevoir du silence et du manque d'appétit, peu habituels, du quatrième maraudeur.

Ça va parfaitement bien ! répondit Sirius d'un ton cassant et la tête toujours obstinément tournée vers la table.

Remus et Peter le regardèrent étonnés alors que James avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine.

Tu n'es pas content pour James ? demanda Remus qui semblait perdu.

Absolument ravi ! grinça Sirius. Vous voudrez bien m'excuser, mais j'ai un truc à faire…

Sirius se leva alors que James murmurait un «Sirius» suppliant, incapable de faire un geste pour le retenir tant il se sentait mourir.

Black ! appela Evans. Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu mais tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait faire un effort et essayer de s'entendre maintenant qu'on risque de se croiser plus souvent ? Pour James ?

La jeune fille tendit sa main en travers de la table, Sirius étant assis à côté de Remus et en face de James. James le vit hésiter alors qu'Evans le regardait avec insistance, la main toujours tendue vers lui. Sirius finit par se secouer et grommellent un «mouais» peu convaincu, serra sans joie et rapidement la main de la jeune fille avant de quitter la table.

Affolé, comprenant ce qu'il risquait s'il ne réagissait pas immédiatement, James se leva à son tour.

Il faut qu'on parle Sirius !

Sirius haussa les épaules sans se retourner alors que James le rejoignait en quelques pas précipités. Se rappelant subitement de son rôle, James se retourna vers la table des Gryffondors :

Remus, je te confie ma petite amie ! Prends-en grand soin ! s'exclama-t-il avant de courir pour rattraper Sirius qui était déjà presque arrivé aux portes de la Grande Salle.

Sirius ! S'il te plaît ! supplia James dès qu'il fut sûr d'être seuls et hors d'entente de quiconque. Ne m'en veux pas… Je…

Sirius lui tournait délibérément le dos. James s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de le faire se tourner vers lui. Sirius finit par obtempérer, permettant ainsi à James d'apercevoir son visage plein de détresse. Il avait les yeux rouges et de profonds cernes comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps ou qu'il avait pleuré. Mais Sirius ne pleurait jamais alors…

C'est toi que j'aime Sirius, dit James en lui encadrant le visage de ses mains et en plongeant son regard dans le sien. N'en doute jamais !

Les semaines s'écoulèrent calmement. Le couple James/Lily, considéré comme le couple de l'année par tous les habitants de Poudlard, était le couple le plus heureux, le plus amoureux de tous les couples aux yeux de tous ; un couple uni par une confiance sans faille qui leur permettait de faire des trucs chacun de son côté et de disparaître tous les deux pendant quelques heures… James trouvait intéressant le manque total d'observation qui caractérisait ses camarades et ses professeurs. En effet, aucun ne s'était jamais aperçu qu'ils n'étaient pas deux à disparaître régulièrement mais trois ; Sirius devenant étrangement invisible lorsque James et Lily disparaissaient pour ce que tous prenaient pour des tête-à-tête intimes. Quelle bande d'aveugles !

James était parvenu à se réconcilier avec Sirius mais il ne voulait pas risquer de lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre Lily et lui aussi se débrouillait-il pour prévenir systématiquement Sirius lorsqu'il s'isolait soi-disant avec Lily. Bien sûr, il aurait été plus sage que Sirius ne disparaisse pas à chaque fois que Lily et lui disparaissaient, au cas où l'un de leur camarade, voire un professeur, serait rien qu'un tout petit peu plus perspicace que les autres. Mais James ne voulait prendre aucun risque et, de toute manière, Lily n'avait même pas fait de commentaire à ce sujet, alors…

Et puis James manquait devenir fou parce que Sirius faisait semblant de coucher avec une fille différente chaque semaine et il lui était vraiment très difficile de maîtriser sa jalousie. Alors il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Sirius seul avec un de ses succubes qui racontaient ensuite par le détail la ou les nuits fabuleuses qu'elles étaient censées avoir passé avec son petit ami à lui !

James était pathétique mais il le savait. L'amour rend idiot, c'est bien connu !

Lily, quant à elle, avait entrepris d'apprendre par cœur toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle était d'ailleurs en bonne voie, et James commençait à craindre qu'elle se trouve à cours de livres avant Noël, et la jeune fille collectionnait les optimals à tel point que les professeurs ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'extasier qu'une jeune fille réussisse aussi bien à mener de front ses études et sa vie amoureuse en apparence si parfaite..

Bref, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et les crises de jalousie de l'un ou de l'autre se terminaient toujours par des réconciliations passionnées dans des endroits parfois inattendus ce qui permettait à Lily de leur jeter des regards goguenards et de leurs demander des détails avec un petit sourire en coin. James n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du fait que Lily était une adolescente aussi perverse que n'importe quel adolescent et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'elle avait un jour osé leur dire :

Arrête de t'offusquer pour si peu ! Deux filles qui couchent ensemble est un fantasme masculin très répandu. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas fantasmer sur deux mecs, moi ?

Inutile de préciser que James avait failli s'étouffer et que Sirius avait regardé Lily avec un air halluciné. Mais au moins, cela avait, un peu, amélioré, James ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais bon, les relations entre Sirius et Lily. Et ça, c'était bien plus important que d'être définitivement traumatisé !

La veille des vacances de Noël, et donc la veille de deux semaines de vacances chez lui avec Sirius – James avait réussi, non sans mal, à convaincre ses parents de partir seuls dans leur famille pour les fêtes et de leur laisser, à lui et Sirius, la maison – un bal était organisé. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que James et Sirius y aillent ensemble et c'était vraiment injuste ! Mais James savait que la vie était injuste aussi n'était-il pas surpris.

Bien entendu, James irait au bal avec Lily. Comme s'il avait vraiment le choix de toute façon ! Sirius, quant à lui, avait invité une certaine Selma Spade, Serdaigle de son état, qui semblait persuadée qu'elle parviendrait à prendre Sirius dans ses filets et qu'entre eux c'était bien plus qu'une simple nuit de sexe mais plutôt une grande histoire d'amour. Et c'était bien cela qui inquiétait James. En effet, jusqu'à présent, Sirius avait juste fait croire qu'il couchait avec des filles mais jamais qu'il sortait avec ! Or la Spade répétait depuis plusieurs jours qu'entre Sirius et elle c'était sérieux et qu'elle était celle avec laquelle il se caserait. Et c'était elle que Sirius avait invitée au bal !

James se rendait malade de jalousie et semblait presque pris de folie à chaque fois qu'il apercevait les couleurs ou le blason de Serdaigle. Lily, blasée, lui avait dit alors qu'elle l'entraînait vers la Grande Salle qu'il était heureux que Sirius n'ait pas choisi une Gryffondor et que la prochaine fois, elle lui conseillerait de choisir une Serpentard parce que là, au moins, personne ne s'étonnerait de l'attitude de James.

James franchit les portes de la Grande salle avec Lily à son bras, un faux sourire plaqué sur la figure et une jalousie féroce qui lui dévorait les entrailles. Aussitôt, il chercha Sirius du regard. Il se trouvait au milieu d'une bande de Serdaigles, sûrement des amis de sa cavalière. James entraîna Lily vers eux malgré les conseils contraires qu'elle lui prodiguait.

James atterrit donc au milieu des Serdaigles, un verre d'il ne savait trop quoi à la main, verre qu'il avala cul sec en fixant la cavalière de Sirius avec l'intention visible de la perforer par la seule force de sa volonté jalouse.

Lily entama une conversation avec les Serdaigles, conversation à laquelle elle essaya de faire participer James. En vain ; celui-ci n'était capable de produire que quelques grognements inintelligibles, ce qui était peut-être préférable. Lily laissa tomber avec un air las.

James ne cessait de boire des verres de bièraubeurre, il avait finalement fini par savoir ce qu'il buvait, et même si cette boisson contenait peu d'alcool, la quantité qu'il avait ingérée commençait à lui monter à la tête.

Ils furent rejoints par Peter, Remus et leurs cavalières au moment où James avalait son septième verre. Remus lui jeta un regard soucieux et James le vit échanger un regard avec Lily. James grimaça et s'apprêtait à faire un effort pour donner le change quand la cavalière de Sirius s'exclama avec une horrible petite voix maniérée :

Un slow ! En plus c'est un de mes chanteurs préférés ! Allons danser !

Aussitôt, elle entraîna Sirius sur la piste de danse.

Allons danser nous-aussi, dit James brusquement en entraînant Lily sur la piste malgré son refus.

Alors qu'il dansait, James fixant la cavalière de Sirius d'un regard lui promettant les tortures les plus atroces, Lily faisait la tête, manifestement furieuse, mais James s'en fichait. Il était bien trop occupé à surveiller la cavalière de Sirius…

Il était tellement pris dans sa paranoïa qu'il sursauta lorsque Lily, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, lui murmura, un sourire ironique aux lèvres :

Vous êtes vraiment deux imbéciles ! Si des regards pouvaient tuer, cette pauvre fille et moi serions déjà mortes et enterrées depuis belle lurette ! Si tu voyais le regard que me jette Sirius alors qu'il doit croire que je te susurre des mots doux à l'oreille…

James releva vivement la tête pour croiser le regard de Sirius qui le fixait avec tant d'attention qu'il ne s'était manifestement pas aperçu que sa cavalière avait posé ses mains sur ses fesses.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour et plantant Lily sans la moindre excuse, il se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers le couple. La fille ne pouvait le voir, étant dos à lui, mais Sirius le suivait du regard d'un air étonné mais assez satisfait.

Tu m'excuseras, Stade… commença James en claquant sa main sur l'épaule de la fille qui fit un bond de surprise.

C'est Spade, pas Stade ! grinça la jeune fille en grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur.

C'est pareil ! répliqua James en balayant ses propos d'un geste de la main. Mais Sirius et moi avons beaucoup mieux à faire…

Et avant que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste, il entraîna Sirius hors de la Grande Salle et le plaqua contre le premier mur hors de vue des autres venu pour l'embrasser violemment.

Pendant ce temps, la fausse neige rose colorante, que Sirius et lui avaient préparée comme cadeau de Noël aux habitants de Poudlard, tombait sur les couples dansant dans la Grande Salle. Bien sûr, James savait que leur départ précipité juste avant la neige les désignerait automatiquement comme les coupables et que Lily serait furieuse de se voir aussi rose fuchsia que des vêtements pour Barbie mais James s'en fichait. Les lèvres de Sirius et tout le reste de son corps lui appartenait exclusivement et c'était tout ce qui comptait !


	11. Chapter 11

_Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire ce chapitre._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 11 :

Les vacances de Noël avaient été aussi parfaites que James l'avait espéré. Sirius et lui avaient pu profiter de la maison pour eux tout seuls pendant dix jours.

Ils s'étaient promené dans le monde moldu. Là, ils se fichaient bien des regards désapprobateurs qu'ils pouvaient recevoir lorsqu'ils se promenaient main dans la main dans les rues, des petits cris outrés, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, poussés par de vieilles dames pincées ou des couples de bourgeois tirés à quatre épingles... C'était dans le monde moldu aussi qu'ils avaient découvert le quartier gay de Londres avec ses boites de nuit où les couples gays représentaient la majorité et donc, d'une certaine manière, la normalité. Pour la première fois de leur vie, bien que maintenant Sirius était persuadé que son oncle Alphard, l'éternel célibataire de la famille Black, l'était, ils avaient rencontré d'autres homosexuels et cela faisait du bien de pouvoir parler avec des gens qui comprenaient vraiment leur différence et leurs difficultés. Oh, James avait toujours du mal à se dire qu'il était homosexuel parce qu'aucun homme, et pourtant ils en avaient rencontré de nombreux qui, paraissait-il, étaient vraiment des canons, ne l'attirait à part Sirius. Mais si cela pouvait rassurer Sirius qu'il dise qu'il était homosexuel alors il le dirait !

Ils avaient vraiment bien profité de ces vacances et cela avait été dur de devoir à nouveau se cacher, de faire semblant d'être amoureux d'une autre, de devoir toujours mentir, de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre…

Sirius et lui avaient décidé d'offrir à Lily un cadeau commun, pour que Sirius ne risque pas d'être jaloux. Il s'agissait de la _Wizard Encyclopedy_ en quinze volumes, la plus grande somme existante sur le monde magique. Lily avait été réellement enchantée ; cette fille n'était pas nette il le savait bien ! Mais comme ce n'était pas le genre de cadeau qu'un garçon était censé offrir à sa petite amie, Lily avait fait croire que c'était James qui lui avait offert un collier en or très original, en fait cadeau d'un de ses oncles qui habitaient en Tanzanie. James trouvait vraiment idiot que tout le monde soit persuadé que le cadeau le plus adéquat à offrir à une fille était un bijou alors que Lily montrait clairement qu'elle était bien davantage intéressée par ses bouquins. Les gens étaient vraiment stupides et plein de clichés !

Lily, elle, leur avait offert, un petit sourire en coin, la version sorcière et moldue du Kama-Sutra gay. James ne savait pas vraiment comment ils étaient censés le prendre. En tout cas, ça avait beaucoup fait rire Lily ! Normalement, ce n'était pas les filles qui faisaient ce genre de cadeaux ! En même temps, qu'est-ce que cela voulait vraiment dire : la normalité ?

James cherchait Lily depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Enfin quand il disait qu'il la cherchait… Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne savait pas exactement où se trouvait la jeune fille. En même temps, ce n'était pas très difficile : Lily ne passait ses temps libres qu'à un seul endroit, une bibliothèque, et non pas La bibliothèque de Poudlard, qu'ils avaient découverte par hasard alors qu'ils cherchaient une pièce dans laquelle la jeune fille pourrait réviser. Evidement, Lily avait adopté cette pièce à tel point que James avait ironisé sur le fait qu'il ne lui manquait qu'une douche et un coin cuisine pour que cela devienne le double de son futur appartement. Le sarcasme était tombé à plat quand Lily avait répondu, en souriant, que c'était exactement ça. Vraiment pas nette cette fille ! Mais il avait besoin d'elle. Elle seule pouvait l'aider car elle était bien la seule avec qui il pouvait parler de sa relation avec Sirius. Et ce jour là plus que tout autre, il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et qui pourrait le conseiller. C'était bien beau les relations secrètes mais au moindre problème, on se retrouvait seul pour le gérer. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils aient dû mettre Lily dans la confidence, au moins cela lui faisait quelqu'un à qui parler.

James vit Lily lever les yeux vers lui quand il ouvrit la porte. Son regard se fit ennuyé.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui était tout sauf engageant.

Bonjour à toi aussi Lily ! Je vais bien et toi ?

La jeune fille soupira et posa enfin son livre avec, semblait-il, regret.

En fait non, ça ne va pas du tout…

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Quoi ? Mais… Comment sais-tu que le problème a rapport avec Sirius ?

Lily leva les yeux au ciel, l'air atterré. James sentit ses joues s'empourprer devant sa propre bêtise. Les seuls problèmes dont il pouvait avoir envie de parler avec Lily concernaient tous Sirius. Pour tous les autres problèmes, il parlait avec Sirius, voire avec les autres maraudeurs !

Ce n'est pas que tu me déranges en plein dans un grimoire passionnant mais pourrais-je finalement connaître le motif de ta visite ? ironisa la jeune fille.

James dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas lui répondre vertement. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle allait l'aider !

C'est terrible… commença-t-il.

Quoi ? Une pauvre malheureuse jeune fille raconte dans tout Poudlard qu'elle est la femme de la vie de Sirius ? se moqua la jeune fille. Elle ne s'appellerait pas May Gillian, Poufsouffle de sixième année, par hasard ?

Mais non… Quoi ? C'est qui cette pou… !

Du calme James ! Ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière qui racontera qu'elle a fait tomber le «Beau Sirius Black» dans ses filets !

Quelle bande de sales petites p… ! Comment ça le «Beau Sirius Black» ? releva finalement James, soudain suspicieux.

Arrête ta paranoïa Potter ! Je ne fais que répéter les mots de ces filles. J'ai déjà dit que je n'étais intéressée par aucun d'entre vous. Déjà que je dois passer pour ta petite amie, je ne vais pas en plus tomber amoureuse de Sirius ! Ce serait vraiment ridicule ! Et je le répète encore une fois, vous n'êtes pas mon genre !

Et c'est qui ton genre ? maugréa James qui ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir vexé.

Ce serait plutôt Remus, à choisir…

Il n'osera jamais penser à toi comme à une petite amie potentielle alors qu'il croit que je suis amoureux de toi, se désola James.

James ! grogna la jeune fille. Je crois t'avoir déjà fait part de mes priorités alors laisse tomber, veux-tu !

James hocha la tête et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

Finalement, tu trouves Sirius beau ou pas ?

Lily soupira, profondément lassée.

Tout le monde trouve Sirius beau pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il l'est. Point ! Même Rogue l'avouerait… du moins sous véritasérum…

James allait s'insurger quand Lily le coupa :

Arrête un peu ! Tu es pénible à la fin ! Il faudrait couvrir Sirius d'un voile pour que personne ne le regarde avec admiration ou désir…

Les yeux de James s'éclairèrent à cette idée.

Ne sois pas stupide ! ajouta aussitôt Lily. Il ne te laisserait jamais le faire ! Pourrais-tu avoir un peu plus confiance en lui ? Je me sentirais vexée à sa place…

Ce n'est pas en lui que je n'ai pas confiance ! C'est dans les autres…

Idiot ! Fais-toi davantage confiance à toi aussi ! Bon dieu, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer dire un jour à James Potter d'avoir plus confiance en lui. C'est vraiment risible !

James se renfrogna, vexé qu'elle se moque de lui.

Oh c'est bon. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes…

James grimaça. Il savait que sa jalousie était stupide mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Sirius était tellement important pour lui. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Il était prêt à mourir, tuer pour lui ! Dis comme ça, c'était un peu flippant en fait…

Bon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda Lily, le sortant de ses pensées. J'aimerais bien pouvoir retourner à mon livre. Alors raconte-moi ta nouvelle petite crise de jalousie…

Si tu le prends comme ça, je préfère encore m'en aller ! lâcha James dans un mouvement d'humeur.

James ! l'appela Lily. Assieds-toi et raconte-moi ! Tout plutôt que de te voir encore traîner ton air misérable dans les couloirs de cette malheureuse école qui ne mérite pas un tel traitement !

James hésita puis finit par obtempérer et se laissa choir sur le sol aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Allez, Jamesie, raconte à Lily courrier du cœur tes nouveaux malheurs !

James prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha enfin ce qui tourmentait ses pensées depuis déjà quelques jours.

Sirius a acheté un appartement.

Lily leva un sourcil qui semblait dire : «Et alors ?».

Tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama James, désespéré.

En effet. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un tel état juste parce que Sirius a acheté un appartement. Après tout, il est majeur depuis quelques mois maintenant et s'il a les moyens… D'ailleurs, où a-t-il trouvé assez d'argent ?

Ce n'est pas important, ça ! s'exclama James en jetant à Lily des regards franchement accusateurs.

La jeune fille leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel.

Il a hérité une très grosse somme argent de son oncle Alphard. C'était le plus jeune frère de son père, un original qui a fait fortune dans diverses affaires… plus ou moins louches et légales. Il est mort en Malaisie peu avant Noël, dans des circonstances assez louches, comme sa vie apparemment. Il a fait de Sirius son unique héritier testamentaire. Apparemment, il n'appréciait guère le reste de sa famille et leurs coutumes…

Il était très riche ?

Enormément mais je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le problème !

Alors, qu'elle est-il ? Je t'avoue que je ne comprends rien à ton état. Tu devrais être heureux pour Sirius. Après tout, il peut enfin être indépendant et au moins une personne de sa famille ne l'a pas rejeté…

Il n'a pas besoin de sa famille puisqu'il m'a moi ! grogna James.

Lily écarquilla les yeux sans pouvoir empêcher un léger mouvement de recul.

Est-ce que tu t'entends ? s'écria-t-elle. Tu es complètement malade ! Moi à la place de Sirius, j'aurais pris la fuite depuis longtemps !

Tu n'es pas Sirius ! cracha James.

Heureusement ! Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter une telle possessivité.

James se renfrogna. Il se rendait bien compte que Lily avait raison et qu'il exagérait. Mais Sirius était tellement important pour lui ! Il aurait voulu être tout pour lui : son ami, son amour, son univers…

Maintenant que Sirius a acheté son appartement, il va vouloir y vivre, grimaça James, malheureux.

Oui ? Et ?

Nous n'allons plus vivre ensemble ! Est-ce qu'il ne veut plus de moi ? demanda James, effondré.

Lily posa sur James un regard perplexe.

Je suis sure qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu ! Tu devrais aller parler avec Sirius…

Tu crois ? Mais s'il ne veut plus de moi… Je ne le supporterai pas !

Lily soupira bruyamment.

Si Sirius ne veut plus de toi, je veux bien rater suffisamment pour obtenir des désolants tous les prochains devoirs que nous aurons dans chacun de nos cours.

Oh… Je… Je vais peut-être aller lui parler alors…

Après tout, si Lily était prête à mettre en jeu ses études…

Que voilà une bonne idée ! se moqua la jeune fille.

James lui tira la langue ce qui, même lui devait l'avouer, n'était pas une preuve de maturité, loin s'en faut ! Il ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque.

James ! l'arrêta Lily. Je suis quand même contente de pouvoir être ta confidente dans ta relation avec Sirius.

James sourit et partit, presque en courant et le cœur plus léger grâce aux paroles de son amie, retrouver Sirius.

James parcourut à nouveau tout le château en sens inverse pour trouver Sirius. Celui-ci disputait une partie d'échecs avec un Gryffondor de leur année, dans leur salle commune.

Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il, manquant de peu lui sauter dessus. Faut qu'on parle !

Maintenant ? demanda Sirius qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

Oui ! s'exclama James qui sautillait presque sur place.

Attends deux minutes alors…

Sirius eut besoin d'exactement une minute quarante-six et deux coups pour remporter la partie et planter là son adversaire malheureux et néanmoins camarade de classe, totalement abasourdi.

James l'agrippa par le bras et le traîna presque jusqu'à leur dortoir, heureusement vide. La porte n'était pas plus tôt refermée qu'il avait plaqué Sirius contre elle et l'embrassait passionnément.

James, ce n'est pas que cette attitude me gêne, se moqua gentiment Sirius quand il eut récupéré ses lèvres, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas jailli dans la salle commune juste pour m'embrasser…

Et pourquoi pas ?

Sirius leva un sourcil dubitatif ce qui fit gémir James de désir.

Tu ne veux pas me quitter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré qu'il ne l'était en réalité malgré tout ce que lui avait dit Lily.

Bien sûr que non ! s'horrifia Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire une chose pareille ?

Tu as acheté un appartement…

Et ? demanda Sirius avec sur le visage le même air chargé d'incompréhension qu'avait arboré Lily quelques minutes plus tôt pour la même raison.

Tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ? demanda James d'un ton qu'il voulut le plus neutre possible.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur son lit, l'air atterré.

C'est ce que tu crois ?

Ben… Tu me connais, dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je n'ai plus aucune confiance en moi… Lily m'a dit que j'étais un abruti fini et que je devais parler avec toi. Alors je te le demande, est-ce que tu ne veux plus vivre avec moi ?

Finalement, cette fille n'est pas qu'une insupportable enquiquineuse, murmura Sirius. Il lui arrive d'avoir raison…

Eh ! Tu penses aussi que je suis un abruti fini ?!

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

Non. Mais parfois… Je t'aime James et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. Et bien sûr que je veux vivre avec toi ! Mais tes parents se sont montrés vraiment sympas avec moi, ils m'ont accueilli comme ça et… je ne voudrais pas trop abuser.

Ils ne se sont jamais plaints et sont très contents de t'accueillir à la maison… commença James.

Et je me sens un peu mal, continua Sirius sans prêter attention à l'interruption de James, de pervertir leur fils sous leur toit.

Eh ! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ? Tu penses que tu me perverties ?!

Bien sûr que non mais c'est ce qu'eux penseraient, tu ne crois pas ?

Euh… Peut-être…

Alors que si on est chez moi, je n'aurai aucun remord de… te pervertir !

James sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Me pervertir hein ?!

Sirius lui rendit son sourire et le fit tomber sur son lit.

Puisque nous sommes là maintenant…

Un long moment plus tard, alors qu'ils se rhabillaient, cherchant dans tout le dortoir leurs vêtements épars, Sirius demanda :

Tu viendras avec moi pour choisir les meubles et la déco ?

Si tu veux. Mais tu sais, moi la déco… sourit James bien qu'il soit flatté et ait parfaitement compris la signification de cette demande. Du moment que tu y es dans cet appart…

Avec un lit peut-être ? ironisa Sirius.

Bof… Ce n'est pas comme si on ne s'en était jamais passé…

Crétin !

Mais un crétin que tu aimes ?

Le ton de James était moqueur mais encore une fois, une pointe d'inquiétude perçait dans son esprit.

Mais un crétin que j'aime, admis Sirius.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, James aperçut Lily et lui sauta au cou.

Tu avais raison ! s'exclama-t-il.

J'ai toujours raison, répondit la jeune fille en essayant discrètement de se débarrasser de son soi-disant petit ami.

T'es la meilleure ! ajouta-t-il.

Heureuse que tu le reconnaisses enfin ! Je suppose que les choses se sont arrangées, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à Sirius qui s'était approché d'eux.

Sirius hocha la tête.

Veux-tu récupérer ton petit copain ? lui chuchota-t-elle, l'air faussement en colère.

James sauta alors sur Sirius, manquant de peu le renverser, les bras autour de son cou et les jambes accrochées derrière son dos.

Mon Sirius que j'aime ! s'écria-t-il en remerciant mentalement les autres de le prendre pour un fou et donc de ne s'étonner de rien de ce qu'il faisait.

Lily lui jeta un regard atterré.

Merlin… J'espère que ce n'est pas contagieux !

James et Sirius lui sourirent d'un air un peu fou.

Tu sais, James, murmura Sirius en essayant tant bien que mal de s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors avec un James agrippé à lui comme un singe à un bananier, cette position est très intéressante mais comme je ne peux pas te prendre sur la table, je crois qu'on va avoir un problème.

James éclata de rire et sauta à terre en remerciant la pudibonderie du conseil de l'école de les obliger à porter des robes amples presque en permanence.


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 12 :

Il ne restait guère qu'un mois avant les ASPICS et il allait sans dire que ce n'était toujours pas la préoccupation principale de James. Pourtant, Lily et Remus essayaient bien de le pousser à réviser. Même Sirius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne serait pas mal qu'il ait de bonnes notes à ses examens ; on ne savait jamais, il pourrait en avoir besoin ! Mais James voulait devenir joueur de quidditch professionnel et ce n'était pas vraiment sur les résultats aux ASPICS qu'ils étaient recrutés ! D'ailleurs, des recruteurs étaient venus au dernier match de quidditch, match Gryffondor contre Serpentard en plus !, et James avait été remarqué par une des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre ! James se voyait déjà remporter la coupe de la ligue d'Angleterre puis être recruté en équipe nationale avant de remporter la coupe du monde… Quand il partait dans ces projets d'avenir, Sirius lui adressait toujours un doux sourire triste et mélancolique même s'il l'encourageait à aller au bout de ses rêves. James lui avait un jour demandé s'il pensait qu'il ne réussirait pas, s'il pensait qu'il n'était pas assez doué. Sirius lui avait répondu qu'il ne doutait aucunement de ses capacités mais que c'était de l'avenir qu'il doutait. Il craignait que la guerre éclate véritablement et que James soit, comme tous les autres, broyé par ses crocs d'acier.

James balayait toujours ce genre de propos sur la guerre d'un geste nonchalant de la main mais en vérité, il était terriblement inquiet à cause du climat que faisait régner Voldemort. Il craignait pour ses parents, bien sûr, mais aussi et surtout pour Sirius car celui-ci voulait devenir auror. Pour s'opposer une nouvelle fois aux idées familiales, pour ne pas risquer d'être confondu avec le reste de sa famille, pour prouver au monde qui il était… Grâce notamment au parrainage de sa mère, Sirius avait déjà été accepté dans l'école d'auror. Il lui suffisait de réussir ses ASPICS mais ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un risque qu'il les rate !

Alors James était inquiet et, pour ne pas le montrer, il était encore plus exubérant que d'habitude et donc certainement pas dans un état d'esprit propice à la révision.

James se trouva pourtant bien obligé de se mettre à réviser quand Lily eut l'idée de faire des révisions communes avec tous les septièmes années de Gryffondor et que Sirius et elle, surtout, s'étaient vus attribuer le rôle de professeurs. Pour ne pas rester seul, James s'était plié au jeu, aidant les élèves qui avaient des difficultés dans les matières où lui avait des facilités et se faisant aider sur ses lacunes.

Lily était particulièrement fière de son idée et d'avoir réussi à mettre au travail le terrible James Potter. Beaucoup l'en avait félicitée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en enorgueillir. Evidemment, James se faisait un plaisir, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls bien sûr, de lui rappeler que s'il s'était mis au travail, ce n'était pas pour elle mais pour Sirius. Malheureusement, Lily était loin d'être bête et elle lui répliquait invariablement que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée de mettre tout le monde au travail et de se servir de Sirius pour le faire réviser lui-aussi. Petites disputes sans conséquence qui démontrait bien davantage l'amitié qui les liait désormais que de réels désaccords. Après tout, Lily faisait désormais véritablement partie des maraudeurs, même si ce n'était pas vraiment en tant que petite amie de l'un d'eux. Mais elle était la seule personne à connaître et partager le secret de deux d'entre eux. Finalement, Lily était même devenue plus proche d'eux que Remus ou Peter. Enfin plus proche de James au moins car elle gardait toujours une certaine réserve envers Sirius et c'était réciproque. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Sirius ne pouvait quand même pas être jaloux de Lily et craindre qu'il ne tombe vraiment amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ? En même temps, il suffisait que Sirius soit moitié moins jaloux que lui pour que cette option soit possible. Parfois leur situation rendait les choses vraiment compliquées… Par contre, James n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi Lily était toujours si distante avec Sirius. Pas qu'il la comprenait spécialement sur tout, loin de là, mais ce sujet l'intéressait. Encore un mystère non résolu !

James ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver collé pour avoir rendu un devoir de métamorphose en retard mais il semblait que MacGonagall était un peu sur les nerfs avec l'approche des ASPICS. Et Rusard avait été plus que satisfait de pouvoir le faire récurer les sols de la moitié de Poudlard en vengeance pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas pu attraper les Maraudeurs durant les sept années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard et pour n'avoir pas pu les coller une seule fois cette année. Et dire que tout le monde pensait qu'il était devenu plus mûr à cause de Lily ! Personne n'avait fait le lien avec «l'accident» de Sirius en sixième année. Ils étaient vraiment tous aveugles, c'était incroyable !

Enfin, tout cela pour dire que James parcourait seul les couloirs de Poudlard à près de trois heures du matin en rêvant à son lit douillet et plus encore à Sirius qui avait dit qu'il l'attendrait toute la nuit s'il le fallait !

James donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et regarda le portrait tourner pour lui laisser le passage. Il entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades de maison et se figea dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, ou extrêmement matinale, la salle commune n'était pas déserte. Deux silhouettes s'y trouvaient, l'une attablée devant une pile de livres impressionnantes et un monceau de parchemin, l'autre élégamment affalée dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et manifestement plongée dans un bouquin. Les seules lumières qui éclairaient la pièce étaient le rougeoiement vacillant du feu dans la cheminée et le faisceau bleuâtre produit par la baguette de la personne qui étudiait. James n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Lily et Sirius dans ces deux silhouettes.

James s'apprêtait à signaler sa présence quand il s'aperçut que Lily jetait de drôles de regards vers Sirius tout en se mordant les lèvres. James fronça les sourcils et décida d'attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Finalement, Lily sembla se décider :

Est-ce que tu me méprises parce que je viens d'une famille moldue ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en le fixant.

Sirius sursauta et manqua de peu faire tomber son livre.

Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en se retournant vers la jeune fille.

Je te demandais si tu me méprisais parce que mes parents sont des moldus, répéta-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Sirius lui adressa un regard halluciné avant de secouer la tête.

Si je te méprisais pour avoir de la famille moldue alors je n'aurais probablement pas autant de cicatrices dans le corps et l'esprit, répondit calmement Sirius.

Oh…

La jeune fille rougit et baissa la tête.

Je suis désolée… Est-ce que ça te fait toujours mal ?

Le père de James est le meilleur guérisseur que je connaisse. Toutes mes blessures sont guéries…

Non… Je veux dire… A l'âme ? Est-ce que ça te blesse encore ce qu'ils t'ont fait et…

Le fait qu'ils me haïssent ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Je suppose que j'avais une autre idée de ce que ça signifie, être une famille…

Sirius donna un coup de livre sur le fauteuil, coup heureusement étouffé par l'épais cuir.

Ça ne devrait pas me toucher ! gronda Sirius. Ils ne devraient pas pouvoir avoir la moindre influence sur moi !

Parce que moi ça me blesse toujours, murmura la jeune fille.

Sirius leva vers elle un regard interrogatif.

Ma sœur me déteste depuis qu'elle sait que je suis une sorcière. Elle me considère comme un monstre. J'ai écrit une lettre à ma famille la semaine dernière, pour leur parler de Tu-Sais-Qui, les mettre en garde. Ma sœur m'a répondu que je ferais mieux de mourir alors parce que je les mettais en danger !

Je ne savais pas, répondit doucement Sirius. Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

Et à qui aurais-je pu en parler ? Mes parents ne veulent pas comprendre à quel point Pétunia, ma sœur, me déteste et mes amies me disent de ne pas m'en soucier. Je crois qu'elles pensent inconsciemment que parce qu'elle est une moldue, je ne devrais pas m'occuper d'elle et vivre pleinement dans le monde sorcier. Parfois, je me dis qu'elles ont raison mais… Mais elle est quand même ma sœur ! Ça fait tellement mal ! Comment tu fais pour supporter que ta famille…

… ait essayé de me tuer ? se rembrunit Sirius.

James vit celui qu'il aimait tourner un regard malheureux vers les flammes.

J'ai James, répondit-il finalement. Il est ma famille. Avec Remus et Peter aussi.

Tu te rends comptes au moins comme il est étrange de s'apercevoir qu'un des garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard est en fait extrêmement seul ?

Je ne suis pas seul, j'ai James ! répliqua vertement Sirius.

Oui tu as James. Tu n'as que James…

B… Evans ! cracha Sirius. Tu m'accuses d'abord d'être raciste et maintenant tu me jettes ma solitude à la figure ! Tu veux quoi à la fin ?

James se posait exactement la même question et, connaissant parfaitement Sirius, il pouvait voir sa détresse aussi était-il bien décidé à intervenir quand Lily reprit la parole :

Je voudrais juste que nous puissions devenir amis.

Pardon ?

Sirius la regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser à côté de la première et James manqua s'étrangler. Décidément, cette fille n'était vraiment pas nette !

Si mes origines moldues ne te gênent pas et puisque tu n'as presque personne, pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être amis ? En plus, maintenant tu sais que ma sœur me déteste à cause de ce que je suis alors, je sais bien que ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à ta famille, mais ça veut dire que je peu comprendre ce que tu ressens…

Je ne te comprends pas du tout, moi, par contre.

Lily poussa un soupir.

Nous partageons un secret tous les trois et nos relations ont changé. James et moi… et bien je pense que je peux dire sans me tromper que nous sommes devenus des amis, et juste des amis ! J'espère que tu ne crois plus que j'essaie de te le prendre…

Non, ça va, j'ai compris… grimaça Sirius.

Bien. Dans ce cas… Est-ce que tu peux essayer d'imaginer comme c'est bizarre à la fois de partager votre plus grand secret et que je continue d'être mal à l'aise avec toi ? Tu ne devrais pas m'impressionner, pas après ce que je sais sur toi, et pourtant, quand je te vois, comme ça, avec ton air de ténébreux aristocrate, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de la merde. Et puisque ce n'est pas du mépris, et que je pense pouvoir comprendre ta part sombre…

Tu me trouves impressionnant ?

Sirius avait l'air franchement incrédule désormais et James devait se retenir d'éclater de rire. Bon sang ! Cette conversation était véritablement étrange.

Bien sûr ! Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu es là avec ton élégance et ta prestance, ta nonchalance ennuyée, ton regard qui se perd dans de sombres souvenirs quand tu n'es pas près de James et avec tes dernières cicatrices de héros déchu ! Tu ne m'adresses jamais la parole autrement que pour les cours ou quand ça a un rapport avec James. Les gens ne semblent pas exister pour toi en dehors de James, Remus et Peter. Même les Serpentards existent davantage pour toi quand tu les envoies promener ou que tu leur jettes des sorts. La seule fois où tu as vraiment élevé la voix contre moi, et encore si on peut dire, c'est il y a trois ans quand je n'arrêtais pas de gifler James…

Tu voudrais que je t'insulte ? demanda Sirius, ne comprenant manifestement rien à leur conversation.

Je voudrais que tu ne m'ignores pas ! Je voudrais exister pour toi. Je le mérite ! J'en ai le droit ! Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait aussi pour vous !

Ouais, je sais… Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à ce que nous devenions amis ?

Lily poussa un soupir.

Tu ne crois pas que ce serait plus simple et… plus normal ? Nous partageons un secret… et bien un grand secret je dirais. Je connais beaucoup de choses sur James et toi. Je sais que vous êtes ensembles et que vous vous aimez plus que tout, je sais que James est atteint de jalousie maladive, je sais que vous êtes devenus des animagi non déclarés pour accompagner Remus pendant les pleines lunes, je sais ce que ta famille t'a fait subir et ce que tu ressens à ce sujet, je sais que James n'a plus aucune confiance en lui dès qu'il s'agit de toi, je sais que tu vivais chez James mais que tu viens d'acheter un appartement ce qui a rendu James malade d'inquiétude… Je sais plein de choses ! Et vous en savez plein sur moi. Vous savez que les attaques sur mes origines moldues me blessent plus que je le laisse paraître et au point d'être prête à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir rabattre leur caquet à tous ces racistes au sang pur, vous savez que je suis ambitieuse et au moins aussi entêtée que vous, et maintenant tu sais aussi que ma sœur me déteste pour être une sorcière et que cela me blesse. Toutes ces choses… ce sont des choses que connaissent les amis…

Ou les maîtres chanteurs.

Lily grimaça.

J'espère que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me voies.

Sirius secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Bien. Tant mieux. Alors, quel est le problème avec moi ? Pourquoi ne te comportes-tu pas naturellement envers moi ? Pourquoi es-tu toujours si froid ?

James vit Sirius baisser la tête et se mordre les lèvres. James fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Et pourquoi au nom de Merlin fallait-il que Lily soit si perspicace ?!

Tu es d'origine moldue, finit par répondre Sirius.

Lily le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Euh… Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de me dire que ça ne te gênait pas, que tu ne méprisais pas les moldus ?

Je ne les méprise pas ! C'est pas ça ! Ce serait même plutôt l'inverse…

Je ne te suis pas très bien là.

Ma famille méprise les moldus et…

… les nés de moldus comme moi, termina Lily. Et alors ?

Je ne suis pas comme ma famille…

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Qu'est-ce que tu…. Oh non, ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça ! Que tu as fait une promesse ou quelque chose dans ce genre !

Si, maugréa Sirius.

Quel genre de promesse exactement ? demanda Lily, les sourcils froncés.

J'ai promis de ne jamais m'en prendre à des moldus ou des nés de moldus et de les protéger…

Tu te rends compte que cette attitude n'est pas tellement mieux que celle des mangemorts ? Enfin, pas au niveau des actes mais de la réflexion derrière ? Une telle attitude laisse entendre que les moldus et les nés de moldus ont besoin d'être protégés, sont plus faibles, inférieurs !

Je sais ça ! grogna Sirius. Je ne suis pas idiot ! Mais j'ai fait cette promesse il y a longtemps et…

Quand ? demanda Lily.

Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard…

Tu veux dire pour la première fois ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Bon, dans ce cas, je suppose qu'effectivement tu ne pensais pas à mal…

Je venais de me disputer avec ma famille sur l'importance du sang et tous ces trucs là… Et je leur ai juré que je ne serai jamais comme eux et de ne jamais rien faire contre des moldus ou des nés de moldus !

Lily se mordit les lèvres, l'air de réfléchir alors que James regardait son amour d'un air coupable en se rappelant que lui, en entrant à Poudlard, ses seules pensées étaient pour le nombre de farces qu'il allait pouvoir faire !

Bien, maintenant tu comprends bien ce que cette attitude peut avoir d'insultant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Mais je suis coincé par ma promesse maintenant.

Et bien, je suppose que tu n'as jamais sérieusement pensé à t'en prendre à des innocents et, puisque tu veux devenir auror, l'idée est bien de protéger les innocents, non ?

Sirius hocha lentement la tête même s'il ne semblait pas voir où Lily voulait aller avec ça. James quant à lui ne comprenait rien au raisonnement de son amie.

Pourtant, tu n'es pas aussi mal à l'aise avec ceux que tu peux considérer comme des innocents, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais te comporter envers les moldus et les nés de moldus, pour ceux qui sont innocents, comme envers n'importe quel innocent sans pour autant trahir ta promesse ?

James vit le regard de Sirius s'éclairer.

Eh ! Tu as raison, je n'avais jamais vu les choses comme ça !

Sirius adressa à la jeune fille un grand sourire ce qui, au grand mécontentement de James, la fit rougir.

Je dois reconnaître que tu es vraiment une fille intelligente…

Tu crois qu'il existe une note supérieure à optimal aux ASPICS ? demanda Lily d'un air malicieux, sa question faisant redescendre la tension.

Sirius lui sourit et James décida de signaler sa présence. Il s'avança donc vers la faible lumière.

Je dérange peut-être ? demanda-t-il d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

Jamais ! lui sourit Sirius.

James se glissa sur ses genoux et en profita pour l'embrasser possessivement. Lily éclata de rire.

Toujours aussi jaloux à ce que je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle.

James lui tira la langue avant d'embrasser à nouveau Sirius sous les regards moqueurs de Lily.

_Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps pour poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et ai dû le recommencer trois ou quatre fois avant d'être satisfaite. Enfin quand je dis satisfaite... Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir parfaitement réussi à faire passer ce que je voulais, dans le chapitre précédent non plus d'ailleurs. Le but de ces deux chapitres étaient juste de montrer que Lily, James et Sirius se rapprochaient mais... Donc j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!_

_La troisième partie s'arrête ici. La quatrième s'intitule Harry. Qui devinera comment le petit Harry va pouvoir faire son entrée dans le petit monde de ma fic?_


	13. Chapter 13

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. Voici le premier chapitre de la quatrième et dernière partie de cette fic. Et le début des réponses... Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

**QUATRIEME PARTIE : HARRY**

Chapitre 13 :

Pour le féliciter pour ses ASPICS qu'il avait brillamment réussis, les parents de James lui avaient offert la maison qu'ils tenaient des parents de sa mère, à Godric Hollow. James y avait emménagé avec joie. Non seulement parce que cela signifiait son autonomie et que ses parents le considéraient comme suffisamment responsable pour vivre seul mais aussi et surtout parce que cela signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir vivre avec Sirius. En effet, même si celui-ci avait toujours son appartement, il n'y passait guère plus de quelques heures par semaine, et encore ! trop occupé qu'il était par ses études d'auror et préférant passer son temps libre auprès de James.

James, lui, était beaucoup plus libre. Il avait été pris dans une des meilleures équipes de Quidditch d'Angleterre au statut de poursuiveur remplaçant pour le moment. Il était donc tenu d'assister aux quelques heures d'entraînement par jour et aux matchs, pour l'instant sur les bancs des remplaçants mais il comptait bien que cela change rapidement même si la situation n'était pas franchement déplaisante. Il était payé pour faire une des choses qu'il aimait le plus au monde, le Quidditch, il était plutôt libre et les matchs lui donnaient l'occasion de voir ses amis car il pouvait les inviter. Chaque match se terminait donc par des soirées à Godric Hollow pendant lesquelles ils se retrouvaient entre maraudeurs.

Peter était actuellement stagiaire au ministère, au département de régulation des objets magiques, un travail que James trouvait assommant mais qui semblait convenir à Peter et Remus était entré dans une université moldue préparant au professorat tout en travaillant comme serveur dans un petit restaurant moldu. Il avait préféré éviter le monde de la magie où son statut de loup-garou rendait difficile la recherche d'un emploi ou d'une université.

James n'avait pas vu Lily depuis la remise des diplômes. Elle avait littéralement explosé tous les scores, obtenant le maximum d'ASPICS jamais vu depuis la création de ce diplôme, et avec la note unanime d'optimal. Difficile après de dire que les nés de moldus étaient de plus mauvais sorciers que les sangs-purs ! Sirius avait passé un ASPIC de moins, il n'avait jamais voulu faire de divination, matière où Lily avait réussi à obtenir un optimal à la plus grande incompréhension de James qui considérait cette matière comme une des plus grandes preuves de charlatanerie qui soit. Pour toutes les autres matières, il avait lui aussi pris un abonnement aux optimals. Remus et James avaient obtenu tous les ASPICS qu'ils avaient passés mais avec des notes plus hétéroclites. Peter quant à lui n'avait eu que trois ASPICS dont il semblait se contenter.

Les jours s'écoulaient donc paisiblement et dans la bonne humeur, même Voldemort semblant avoir mis un frein à ses crimes. Sirius disait que c'était pour mieux entraîner ses nouvelles recrues et préparer de nouveaux attentats mais James préférait ne pas y penser. Pour l'instant, l'Angleterre était calme et Sirius en sécurité.

La vie paisible des deux jeunes hommes connut un premier changement un jeudi soir de fin novembre, la nouveauté apparaissant par des coups frappés à la porte alors que James et Sirius étaient allongés sur le canapé de Godric Hollow, devant un bon feu de cheminée, Sirius lisant un manuel et James profitant de son petit-ami comme oreiller pour rêvasser.

James finit par se lever alors que les coups se répétaient. Il était donc passablement échevelé et endormi quand il ouvrit la porte sur une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un imperméable kaki et manifestement complètement trempée par la pluie qui tombait à verse sans discontinuer depuis près d'une semaine. On était en Angleterre après tout, rien d'étonnant !

Lily ?! s'exclama James quand il eut enfin reconnu la jeune fille. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

On pourrait peut-être parler à l'intérieur. Je te ferais remarquer qu'il pleut…

Tu es déjà trempée, tu crois que ça peut être pire ?

James ! s'offusqua Lily.

Désolé, c'était juste pour rire. Entre, je t'en prie.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment avant de se précipiter dans l'abri et la lumière du vestibule, transformant ainsi la pièce en piscine de boue.

Alors, Lily, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? demanda James dans une tentative de politesse.

Lily soupira une nouvelle fois.

Tu ne voudrais pas me proposer de venir me réchauffer près du feu ? demanda-t-elle. Et me proposer quelque chose à boire ?

Eh ! Dis tout de suite que je suis un hôte déplorable ! s'offusqua James.

Lily soupira encore une fois, l'air abattu.

Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de repartir. Manifestement, j'ai eu tort de venir…

Attends ! la rattrapa James avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire demi-tour. Je rigolais ! Reste !

Lily se retourna vers lui, semblant attendre un geste de sa part.

Ma chère demoiselle, voulez-vous vous donner la peine d'entrer ? Vous êtes trempée, un bon feu devrait vous réchauffer. Et peut-être ne seriez-vous pas contre une bonne tasse de thé ? Ou peut-être préféreriez-vous une bonne rasade de whisky pur feu…

Lily secoua la tête, vaguement atterré.

Un thé m'ira très bien, finit-elle par répondre en tendant la chose trempée qui était censé être un imperméable à un James qui bombait le torse dans une attitude plus ridicule que virile.

James conduisit ensuite la jeune fille jusqu'au salon où trois tasses de thé fumant attendaient sagement sur la petite table alors que Sirius lisait toujours son manuel de défense et d'attaque destiné à la formation des aurors mais élégamment assis dans un fauteuil et non plus étalé sur le canapé.

Bonsoir Sirius, dit doucement la jeune fille.

Lily, lui répondit celui-ci avec un hochement de tête.

Je pensais bien te trouver ici…

Et où voudrais-tu qu'il soit ?! s'exclama James en indiquant un fauteuil à leur visiteuse et en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Lily accepta la tasse de thé avec, semblait-il, reconnaissance. James rajouta une bûche dans le feu puis, après qu'il ait pu s'assurer que le thé convenait à Lily, il lui demanda :

Et donc, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez nous à plus de vingt et une heures ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi ?

Mes parents sont morts en août dernier. Un stupide accident de voiture…

Je suis vraiment désolé. Toutes mes plus sincères condoléances, vraiment ! dit James. Est-ce que ça va ?

Merci. Et oui, ça va. Autant que ça peut aller mais ça fait plus de trois mois maintenant et… on finit par accepter. Et puis, je me suis beaucoup consacrée à mes études de médicomage…

Médicomage ? Ah oui, ça te convient bien. Je me demandais dans quoi tu t'étais lancée. Avec tes résultats aux ASPICS, tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais et je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler dans quoi tu voulais poursuivre…

En fait, je ne le savais pas vraiment avant la rentrée mais avec la mort de mes parents, choisir la médecine m'a paru évident.

Je comprends… Mais euh… Ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que tu viens faire ici…

Lily grimaça et se mordit les lèvres, l'air gêné.

La mort de mes parents m'a… disons qu'elle m'a laissée sans argent et ma bourse d'étude ne suffit pas à payer un logement à Londres ni même à proximité et…

La jeune fille prit une profonde respiration et continua :

Je ne peux pas demander à ma sœur de m'aider. Ni de me prêter de l'argent ni de m'héberger bien qu'elle habite près de Londres parce que… Enfin, je ne peux pas, vous comprenez ? Alors…

James fixait la jeune fille, attendant qu'elle continue ses explications.

Alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas m'héberger pendant quelques temps… Jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelque chose…

James ne répondit pas, tournant et retournant l'idée dans son esprit.

Tu n'oses pas demander à ta sœur de t'aider mais tu viens nous demander de l'aide à nous… répéta Sirius sans lever les yeux de son manuel d'auror.

Lily rougit violemment. Elle releva brusquement la tête.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir. Que c'était une idée stupide… répliqua-t-elle, l'air fier mais les lèvres tremblantes.

C'est bien, continua Sirius, levant enfin la tête et fixant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, c'est comme ça que ça doit fonctionner dans une famille.

Pardon ? demanda Lily, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage.

Nous sommes une famille, Lily, expliqua doucement Sirius.

Le visage de James s'éclaira d'un immense sourire alors que la compréhension s'affichait peu à peu sur le visage de Lily.

Ça va être super ! s'exclama James, véritablement enthousiaste.

C'est vrai ? Vous voulez bien ? demanda Lily qui semblait peiner à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Merci, merci… Je paierai un loyer bien sûr…

James lui adressa un drôle de regard.

Tu sais, Lily, l'argent n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi… Tu ferais mieux de garder ton argent pour toi, il sera mieux utilisé j'en suis sûr.

Je…

Je t'assure Lily que James n'a vraiment pas besoin d'argent supplémentaire. C'est déjà un gamin pourri gâté gagnant de l'argent presque sans rien faire et en en obtenant aussi de ses parents qui ne peuvent s'en empêcher alors… se moqua Sirius.

Eh ! s'écria James, outré.

Lily et Sirius échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire. James, d'abord vexé, finit par les suivre et la maison fut peuplée d'éclats de rire pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Par contre, Lily, il y a une chose que tu pourras faire… commença Sirius.

Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous rendre service ?

Et bien, tu pourrais pousser James à faire le ménage de temps en temps…

Eh ! s'écria James. Dis carrément que je suis incapable de tenir une maison !

Mais c'est ce que je dis, Potter ! répliqua Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Monsieur, je n'ai jamais vécu sans elfe de maison…

Ce n'est pas de ma faute, pleurnicha James. Mes parents ne veulent pas m'en offrir un…

Et peut-être aussi lui apprendre à cuisiner. Même des recettes toutes simples, continua Sirius, imperturbable. Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'il existait des personnes capables de faire cramer des pâtes au point qu'elles soient devenues noires et de dire après que c'était parce que le caramel avait accroché. Puis j'ai rencontré James…

Lily les regardait maintenant d'un air effaré, ses yeux passant de l'un à l'autre comme si elle n'était pas certaine d'être réveillée.

Arrête, Sirius ! finit par s'exclamer James. Tu vas finir par faire fuir Lily !

Oh, Lily ! Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda Sirius, d'un faux air contrit.

Non, ça va… Et puis, je suis une ancienne Gryffondor ! Je suis assez courageuse pour affronter les désastres ménagers de James ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Eh ! s'outra une fois de plus James. Donc, c'est décidé, tu restes ?

Lily hocha la tête.

Super ! Fais péter le champagne, Siri ! s'exclama James.

Tu as du champagne ? s'étonna Lily.

Une caisse pleine ! Tous les joueurs de l'équipe en ont reçu une après la dernière victoire. Même les remplaçants, expliqua James.

Eh oui, Lily ! Bienvenue chez monsieur Je suis un privilégié pourri gâté parce que je le vaux bien… dit Sirius en secouant la tête.

Ouais, en même temps, c'est vous qui venez squatter le privilégié. Bande de pique-assiette !

En effet, accorda simplement Sirius tout en débouchant une bouteille de champagne astronomiquement cher alors que Lily levait les yeux au ciel, amusée malgré elle.

James finit par émerger, le cœur au bord des lèvres et avec un vif-d'or vrombissant dans le cerveau. Il s'aperçut qu'il était totalement affalé sur un Sirius qui le regardait d'un air amusé et tendre.

Oh bon sang ! marmonna James, la voix pâteuse. T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

Une petite demi-heure… Tu sais que l'alcool te fait ronfler ?

Eh ! s'écria James, vexé avant de gémir à cause de son mal de tête. J'ai quand même droit à mon baiser du matin ? demanda-t-il avec un air enfantin.

Tu as une haleine de chacal, tu es au courant ?

Toi aussi !

C'est vrai…

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda James après un long baiser.

J'ai entendu l'horloge sonnée douze coups…

Minuit ? espéra James.

Je me rappelle assez bien qu'à minuit nous en étions à la quatrième bouteille de champagne alors à moins d'avoir fait totalement le tour du cadran…

J'ai manqué la séance d'entraînement. L'entraîneur va me tuer ! geignit James.

Et j'ai manqué quatre heures de cours, répliqua Sirius. Et Lily…

Lily ?! s'écria James avant de se prendre une fois de plus la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

P… James ! Moins fort ! Je crois que ma tête va exploser ! s'exclama la jeune fille. B… je ne m'étais encore jamais bourrée la gueule avec du champagne…

L'alcool te rend grossière, Lily chérie, se moqua Sirius.

Tais-toi ! grimaça-t-elle en peinant à se redresser.

Sirius et James s'assirent à leur tour et James constata qu'ils se trouvaient tous les trois sur le tapis du salon, des cadavres de bouteilles et des bouchons répandus un peu partout autour d'eux.

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Lily à son tour.

Midi, répondit Sirius.

J'ai raté mes cours ! s'horrifia la jeune fille en voulant se lever précipitamment. Il faut que je me dépêche pour aller au moins à ceux de l'après-midi…

Elle se laissa retomber immédiatement, gémissante.

A mon avis, dans ton état, tu ferais mieux de rester ici, dit Sirius calmement. Crois-en ma vieille expérience, suivre des cours après une gueule de bois est complètement suicidaire…

Qui a eu la riche idée de se bourrer en semaine ?! grinça-t-elle.

James, répliqua Sirius.

Eh ! pleurnicha le dit James en se blottissant contre Sirius.

Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas dû vous demander de m'héberger. C'est une très mauvaise idée pour mes études…

Mais une très bonne pour ta bourse. De toute façon, rassure-toi Lily, je ne tiens pas moi non plus à manquer des cours. Considérons que c'était pour fêter ton arrivée et que ça ne se reproduira plus… Et James, voudrais-tu me lâcher que je puisse me lever ?

Veux pas, pleurnicha James en serrant un peu plus fort Sirius dans ses bras.

Bande de tarés, dit Lily d'un air assez amusé.

Tu es au courant que tu fais maintenant toi aussi partie de cette bande de tarés ? demanda Sirius, moqueur.

J'en ai bien peur… soupira la jeune fille.

Allez ! s'exclama James en se levant soudainement. Je meurs de faim ! Qui veut des œufs et du bacon ?

James vit Sirius et Lily le regarder d'un air interloqué.

Allez, je suis bon prince, je vais préparer le petit-déjeuner ! s'exclama-t-il, guilleret en se dirigeant en sautillant vers la cuisine.

James compta dix secondes dans sa tête avant que Sirius et Lily ne se lèvent précipitamment.

James Potter ! s'écria Sirius. Eloignez-vous de cette cuisine, espèce de catastrophe culinaire !

Lily était morte de rire et devait se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. A moins que ce ne soit dû à sa gueule de bois.

Finalement, Sirius et Lily s'occupèrent du café, des œufs au bacon et des toasts pendant que James mettait la table avec la promesse de Lily de lui apprendre à cuisiner à coups de casseroles sur la tête s'il le fallait.

Au fait, Lily, si jamais tu as besoin d'un peu d'intimité un jour, n'hésite surtout pas à me demander les clefs de mon appartement…

Merci, je n'y manquerai pas…

Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi Lily n'habiterait pas ton appartement ? demanda soudainement James. Ce n'est pas du tout que je ne veuille pas de toi, Lily, mais peut-être que tu préfèrerais…

James sentit les regards atterrés de Sirius et Lily sur lui.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

James, soupira Sirius. Est-ce que tu te rappelles que Lily était censée être ta petite-amie à Poudlard ?

James hocha la tête.

A ton avis, comment les gens réagiraient s'ils apprenaient que maintenant Lily vivait chez moi ?

Euh…

J'imagine la tête de Remus ! s'exclama Lily.

D'accord, d'accord ! Je suis un idiot ! Bienvenue chez nous Lily ! On fête ça avec un petit verre ?

E James se prit deux claques sur la tête ce qui ne l'empêcha nullement de continuer à afficher un sourire niais.


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à tous mes reviewers. Désolée pour la durée d'attente pour ce chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 14:

La vie s'écoula calmement. Lily, Sirius et James cohabitaient sans difficulté depuis près d'un an. James avait constaté, avec un certain amusement, que personne ne s'était étonné de l'emménagement de Lily et que, pour tout le monde, ils étaient toujours ensembles. Remus et Peter n'avaient même pas vraiment fait de commentaire à ce sujet; ils semblaient trouver cela normal et Remus apportait toujours un bouquet de fleurs pour Lily quand il venait dîner à Godric Hollow. Pour autant, il n'y avait plus aucune jalousie entre eux trois. Lily était leur petite-sœur et Sirius et lui adoraient l'asticoter sur ses petits-amis, tous des moldus pour que personne ne soit au courant de la situation et parce que cela arrangeait Lily qui ne voulait pas, pour l'instant, avoir de relations sérieuses donc leur mentir ne la gênait pas. De même, Sirius et Lily aimaient le charrier sur son comportement d'enfant gâté et Lily le rassurait toujours quand Sirius participait à des missions en tant qu'apprenti. Bref, ils étaient une famille, une vraie! Et tout allait pour le mieux! Enfin…

En fait, James était très inquiet. Sirius avait passé une semaine, fin août, chez sa cousine Androméda, son mari et leur fille. Il avait dit qu'il avait passé une superbe semaine même si James lui avait manqué mais depuis qu'il était rentré, il était étrangement silencieux et déprimé. Et quand James lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, il lui répondait invariablement que tout allait très bien et qu'il était juste un peu fatigué car il avait décidé de faire en une année les deuxième et troisième années de formation d'auror puisqu'il était sorti major de sa promotion pour sa première année. Mais James savait que ce n'était pas ça. Ou du moins pas que ça! Il connaissait Sirius par cœur: Quand il était fatigué, il était grognon, bougon pas triste! Et là, c'était bien de la tristesse qui flottait dans son regard. Et James ne comprenait pas et s'inquiétait. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il craignait que Sirius ne l'aime plus, il était particulièrement tendre avec lui en ce moment, mais James détestait le voir malheureux et aurait tout fait et tout donné pour le voir lui faire un véritable sourire…

Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda Lily une après-midi où elle et James étaient seuls à la maison. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec sirius ?

Comment sais-tu que c'est avec Sirius qu'il y a un problème?

Parce que Sirius est la seule personne pour laquelle tu es capable de te mettre dans un état pareil. Donc je répète ma question. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sirius? Rassure-moi, tu ne crois quand même pas qu'il ne t'aime plus?!

Non! s'écria immédiatement James. Je sais qu'il m'aime! Ça se voit dans ses yeux. Mais il est triste. Vraiment triste en ce moment et je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Tu as essayé de lui parler? Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit à propos de la communication dans un couple?

Oui! Mais il ne veut rien me dire. Il dit qu'il est juste fatigué mais je le connais! Je sais que ce n'est pas la fatigue qui le met dans cet état… Il ne veut rien me dire et… Je ne supporte pas de le voir dans cet état… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

James avait envie de pleurnicher et de se blottir sous sa couette et il se trouvait pathétique pour ça mais il voulait encore plus pouvoir rendre heureux Sirius et se maudissait de ne pas en être capable.

Calme-toi! Et essayons de raisonner correctement. Depuis quand est-il triste?

Depuis qu'il est revenu de chez sa cousine…

Et ça s'est bien passé? Je veux dire, si la dernière personne de sa famille qu'il appréciait l'avait rejeté ou déçu, je suppose que ce serait normal qu'il soit triste, non?

Il m'a dit qu'il avait passé une excellente semaine! Et je sais reconnaître quand il me ment! Il m'a dit qu'il avait renoué avec sa cousine, sympathisé avec le mari d'Androméda qu'il avait à peine rencontré à une ou deux occasions auparavant et surtout qu'il avait adoré jouer et s'occuper de leur fille qui devrait rentrer à Poudlard l'an prochain... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a!

Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas non plus. Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école des aurors, peut-être?

Non. Du moins rien à quoi il ne pourrait faire face. Et puis, Maugrey, tu sais le célèbre chef des aurors?, a décidé de le prendre comme apprenti parce qu'il estime qu'il est celui qui a le plus de potentiel alors…

Bon. Je n'ai plus d'idée alors… Il ne te reste plus qu'à te débrouiller pour lui faire cracher le morceau! Tu devrais bien réussir à le coincer quelque part!

Mouais… grommela James abattu et peu convaincu.

Eh! Ça va aller! Vous vous aimez! C'est le principal, non? Avec ça, vous pouvez tout supporter.

Peut-être… Oui tu as sans doute raison…

J'ai toujours raison!

James étouffa un léger ricanement.

Et toi, ça va? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ou à l'hôpital en ce moment, en fait?

Si, soupira Lily.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

C'est à cause de l'un de mes professeurs…

Qu'a-t-il fait? s'inquiéta James.

Il m'a fait des avances. Je l'ai repoussé et on va dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié et que depuis, il cherche à me faire payer mon refus. Et bien sûr, il s'est débrouillé pour que je sois l'une de ses élèves attitrées et qu'il soit mon maître de stage à l'hôpital! Depuis, il fait de ma vie un enfer…

Pourquoi ne le dénonces-tu pas?

C'est un grand guérisseur, reconnu mondialement, et un sang-pur! Comment veux-tu qu'on me croît?

C'est vrai. Société pourrie! Je peux faire quelque chose?

Je ne vois vraiment pas quoi mais merci quand même. De toute façon, il part à la retraite l'an prochain.

Tu vas réussir à le supporter pendant un an?

Lily grimaça.

En fait, je pense de plus en plus à arrêter mes études pendant un an et les reprendre après…

Ah oui! Quand même…

Oui… Mais je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Je comprends… Mais Lily!

La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui.

Quoi que tu décides… Sirius et moi te soutiendrons !

Lily sourit d'un véritable sourire.

Je sais. Mais ça fait plaisir de l'entendre. En parlant d'entendre quelque chose… Je crois que Sirius viens de rentrer à la maison.

Et en effet, les pas de Sirius se firent entendre peu de temps avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le salon où James et Lily discutaient depuis un certain temps.

Salut, Sirius! s'exclama Lily. Et au revoir. Puisque tu es rentrée, je vais pouvoir sortir sans laisser ce pauvre James tout seul!

La jeune fille disparut vers sa chambre.

James et Sirius en profitèrent pour s'embrasser.

Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui? demanda James. Tu étais sur le terrain?

Non. On a passé la journée dans les laboratoires des aurors scientifiques.

Et c'était intéressant?

Pas mal. Mais je ne travaillerai pas dans un labo. Ma place est sur le terrain.

James grimaça.

Tu aurais été davantage en sécurité…

Sirius haussa les épaules.

Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas dans un labo que je pourrais lutter contre Voldemort.

Je sais combien il est important pour toi de lutter contre ses fous. C'est aussi comme ça que je t'aime… Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi.

Sirius et James échangèrent un regard. L'Angleterre était en guerre; une guerre qui ne disait pas son nom mais faisait de nombreuses victimes. Et la vie de tous en était chamboulée…

Lily réapparut, vêtue d'une jupe au-dessus des genoux, de collants rayés et d'une veste en cuir.

Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner, je ne rentrerai probablement pas de la nuit!

Il y a un problème avec Lily? demanda Sirius alors que la jeune fille venait de passer la porte. Ce n'est pas son genre de sortir en semaine…

Elle a des problèmes avec un de ses professeurs. Il a voulu coucher avec elle et comme elle l'a repoussé depuis il fait de sa vie un enfer..

Je vois. Peut-on faire quelque chose?

Elle dit que non. Elle pense prendre une année sabbatique si ça ne s'arrange pas. Le prof en question part à la retraite à la fin de l'année.

La pauvre. Je suis vraiment désolé pour elle.

Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait faire quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que quoi qu'elle choisisse nous la soutiendrons.

Tu as bien fait…

Le silence s'installa alors que les deux jeunes hommes préparaient le repas. James avait fait beaucoup de progrès en une année!

Est-ce que tu vas finir par m'expliquer? demanda James, brisant le silence.

T'expliquer quoi?

Ta tristesse. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas triste, je te connais Sirius, et je sais quand tu ne vas pas bien.

Sirius soupira, les épaules baissées.

Tu ne peux rien y faire, alors ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

Je peux tout faire si c'est pour toi!

Sirius eut un sourire triste.

Non, James, là, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde tu ne pourrais rien faire. Alors laisse tomber. Et moi aussi je vais essayer d'oublier ça et de passer à autre chose.

Sirius! Parle-moi, je t'en prie! Même si je ne peux rien faire, tu dois me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse te consoler. Essaie de comprendre! Comment dois-je prendre le fait que tu ne veuilles pas me parler d'une chose qui te touche autant!

James… soupira Sirius.

Est-ce que tu crois que je ne peux pas comprendre?

Bien sûr que non!

Alors explique-moi! Tu es triste depuis que tu es revenu de chez ta cousine. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose!

Il ne s'est rien passé, je t'assure.

Tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a aucun rapport?!

Non. Mais ils n'ont rien fait. C'est juste que je me suis rendu compte d'un truc et…

Et de quoi t'es-tu rendu compte?

Sirius marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Est-ce que tu peux répéter ça?

Je veux un enfant et je n'en aurai jamais, finit par lâcher Sirius dans un souffle.

Le sourire de James se fana en comprenant enfin ce qui attristait Sirius depuis quelques jours.

Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Sirius lui redressa tendrement le visage.

Ne t'excuse pas, James! Tu n'y es pour rien! Je t'ai choisi! Je t'aime. Le reste ne compte pas. C'est juste que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec ma petite cousine… Ça me passera, ne t'inquiète pas.

James attira Sirius dans ses bras. Avoir des enfants, il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé et il venait à peine de comprendre que c'était en effet une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais. C'était une drôle de prise de conscience et James se sentait impuissant et coupable de ne pouvoir offrir à l'homme qu'il aimait la seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, quoi qu'il en dise!

Depuis leur conversation, Sirius avait semblé se remettre. Il ne parlait plus du tout de son désir d'enfant et paraissait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. D'une certaine manière, c'était bien ce qui s'était passé. Sirius avait fini par accepter cet état des faits et… eh bien, il était passé à autre chose. Après tout, le présent était suffisamment sombre et difficile pour se tenir occuper constamment. En revanche, James, lui, ne pensait plus qu'à ça, plus qu'au fait qu'il était impuissant à rendre heureux l'homme qu'il aimait! Et cette pensée le rongeait de l'intérieur et cela d'autant plus qu'en raison des événements politiques, la plupart des entraînements de Quidditch avaient été annulés alors que Sirius, lui, travaillait encore plus. James passait donc de longues journées seul à ressasser ses pensées.

Heureusement pour lui, Lily passait, elle-aussi, de plus en plus de temps à la maison. Et la jeune fille était décidément très observatrice et obstinée!

Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi c'est toi maintenant qui affiche une mine désespérée? finit par demander Lily un soir où Sirius était de garde et ne devait donc pas rentrer de la nuit.

Rien d'important, murmura James, les épaules basses.

Pas de ça avec moi, James! Ne me prends pas pour une idiote et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! C'est à cause de Sirius?

James finit par lentement hocher la tête.

Tu as parlé avec lui?

James hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

Et il t'a répondu? Vraiment répondu?

James acquiesça encore de la tête.

Tu sais que si tu ouvrais la bouche, j'aurai un peu moins l'air de parler dans le vide?!

Mouais…

Bon sang, il parle! s'exclama Lily avec un faux air extatique. Alors, raconte! Il s'est passé quelque chose chez sa cousine?

Pas exactement… Mais ça a un rapport avec son séjour là-bas…

Lily était pendue à ses lèvres et James sentit peu à peu un poids se retirer de ses épaules alors qu'il racontait tout à Lily:

Il s'est beaucoup occupé de sa petite cousine et depuis… Eh bien, il s'est rendu compte qu'il voulait des enfants…

Et? demanda Lily, impatiente.

Je ne pourrai jamais lui en donner! s'exclama James, un air profondément désespéré sur le visage.

Lily cligna des yeux, silencieusement, pendant quelques secondes.

Bon sang! Depuis que je sais que vous êtes ensemble, je croyais vous connaître mais vous réussissez encore à me surprendre…

Et comment doit-on prendre ça? demanda James, mi-figue mi-raisin.

James, Sirius et toi avez moins de vingt ans et ce qui vous mine c'est de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Tu connais beaucoup de jeunes de notre âge qui pensent à ça?

Peut-être pas, accorda James. Mais la plupart d'entre eux pourront en avoir quand ils le souhaiteront. Pas nous!

Il reste toujours l'adoption…

Pour un couple homosexuel? releva James. Je ne crois pas que la société, sorcière ni moldue, ne soit assez avancée pour ça.

Peut-être pas, accorda Lily.

Et nous sommes en guerre, continua James. Je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour des avancées sociales.

Oui… C'est donc ce qui te met dans un tel état…

Tu ne comprends pas? Sirius veut un enfant et je ne peux pas le lui donner! Je ne peux pas lui donner la chose qu'il veut le plus au monde!

Il ne t'en aimera pas moins!

Ce n'est pas le problème! Je veux le rendre heureux! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça!

Eh! Calme-toi! On finira bien par trouver une solution. Enfin si tu veux vraiment un enfant…

Comment ça, si je veux un enfant? Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire?

Tu m'as dit que Sirius voulait un enfant et que tu voulais rendre Sirius heureux. C'est un peu différent… Tu te rends compte comme un enfant peu changer ta vie?

Je le sais. Mais pourquoi penser à ça alors que, de toute façon, nous n'aurons pas d'enfant?

Ne te préoccupe pas de ça pour le moment et réponds-moi franchement. Est-ce que tu te sentirais d'être papa? C'est une question très sérieuse, James. Etre père c'est pour la vie!

Je sais. Et oui je voudrais être père. Un enfant c'est… C'est une suite logique au couple, c'est… un petit être en plus à chérir, c'est…

Aussi un paquet d'ennuis et de changements.

James haussa les épaules.

Chaque médaille à son revers.

Lily hocha la tête, souriante.

Ok. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Tu crois au miracle?

Non, James. Je crois à la science! Et j'ai peut-être une idée… Il va me falloir quelques jours pour ça. Je pense que je vais prendre une semaine de congé…

Lily prit en effet une semaine de vacances pendant laquelle elle partit il ne savait où. James avait fini par raconter à Sirius la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lily afin de lui expliquer son départ imprévu. Mais pas plus que James, Sirius n'avait la moindre idée de ce qu'avait imaginé la jeune fille. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle revienne…

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas trop espéré une hypothétique solution. Lily était vraiment gentille de faire des recherches pour eux mais aussi butée soit-elle, elle ne pouvait pas faire de miracle! Evidemment, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et, dans leur cœur, quelques graines d'espoir ne pouvaient s'empêcher de brûler.

Lily revint de manière aussi inattendue qu'elle était partie. Elle franchit un dimanche soir la porte de leur maison alors qu'ils traînaient devant une idiotie à la télévision, appareil que Lily avait emmené avec elle quand elle avait emménagé à Godric Hollow. Elle était entrée dans le salon d'un pas conquérant et avec un gigantesque sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage.

James, Sirius, dit-elle en laissant brutalement tomber ses bagages. J'ai trouvé une solution. Vous pourrez bientôt être pères…


	15. Chapter 15

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps mais entre mon travail (il y a ceux qui passent le bac et ceux qui les font réviser!), mon mémoire qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'avance et une perte d'inspiration t d'envie... Enfin, après ce chapitre, plus qu'un et l'épilogue qui devraient arriver plus rapidment. Enfin j'espère..._

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et bonne lecture!_

Chapitre 15 :

James, Sirius, déclara Lily en laissant brutalement tomber ses bagages. J'ai trouvé une solution. Vous pourrez bientôt être pères !

Sirius et James se redressèrent brusquement, l'air vaguement ahuri.

Comment tu… commença Sirius.

Qu'est-ce… demanda James en même temps avant de se taire en comprenant qu'ils avaient parlé en même temps.

De quoi parles-tu ? demanda finalement Sirius.

Mais de vous ! Vous voulez un enfant ? Et bien, j'ai trouvé une solution pour que vous en ayez un…, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Tu as kidnappé un enfant ? demanda Sirius mi-figue mi-raisin.

Lily soupira.

Bien sûr que non. Vous ne pourriez pas être un peu sérieux pour une fois ?

Je suis très sérieux, Lily. Je n'apprécie juste pas tellement que tu joues avec nos sentiments…

Je ne joue pas avec vos sentiments ! Pour quoi me prends-tu ?! J'ai vraiment trouvé une solution. C'est encore un peu expérimental mais c'est justement la raison pour laquelle on ne nous posera pas trop de questions…

Pourrais-tu être plus claire ? demanda Sirius alors que James suivait la conversation avec, il en était sûr, l'air d'un bovin endormi.

Avez-vous déjà entendu parlé de la fécondation in-vitro ?

Sirius et James secouèrent négativement la tête.

Et bien, disons pour simplifier qu'il s'agit d'une méthode pour permettre à des couples d'avoir des enfants malgré différents types de problèmes. Il s'agit essentiellement de prélever un ou plusieurs ovules chez la mère, des spermatozoïdes du père et de procéder à la fécondation à l'extérieur de l'utérus avant de réimplanter l'embryon dans l'utérus de la mère. Ce sont des recherches qui ont lieu aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers…

Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela pourrait nous aider, lui reprocha Sirius. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ni James ni moi ne sommes des femmes et donc nous n'avons ni ovule ni utérus !

Je sais ça ! Mais il y a des femmes qui n'ont pas ou plus d'utérus et d'ovaires pour différentes raisons. Et, une équipe de médicomages sorciers, je crois que chez les moldus c'est pareil, a décidé de faire des recherches pour y remédier. Et ils sont arrivés à la solution d'utiliser des donneuses d'ovules et des mères-porteuses pour permettre à des couples stériles de procréer.

Et où veux-tu qu'on trouve une mère-porteuse ? demanda James. Tu crois qu'il y a des petites annonces pour ça ?

Lily soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Et bien en fait, commença-t-elle, l'air un peu mal-à-l'aise, j'avais pensé à moi…

Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Sirius.

Et bien… Nous sommes une famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent.

Et vous avez vraiment envie d'avoir un enfant ?

Nouvel acquiescement.

Et bien… il me semble qu'aider les membres de sa famille à réaliser ses désirs est le genre de chose qu'on fait dans une famille unie… Et comme je ne vais rien avoir à faire jusqu'à l'année prochaine puisqu'il est hors de question que je me retrouve encore une fois devant ce fumier de guérisseur…

Tu te proposes de nous donner des ovules et de porter notre enfant ? demanda Sirius d'une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Voilà, c'est ça ! s'exclama Lily d'un ton trop enjoué pour être parfaitement naturel.

Tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique ? demanda Sirius. Ça va totalement bouleverser ta vie…

Je connais parfaitement toutes les conséquences. Et je suis prête à les assumer.

Et… tu crois que les médicomages accepteront d'aider un couple homosexuel ? demanda James, lui aussi ayant du mal à parler à cause de l'émotion.

Nous sommes jeunes et en bonne santé et… Je vous l'ai dit, c'est encore en phase expérimentale…

Il y a des risques ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Il y a toujours des risques. Mais c'est nettement moins dangereux que de chasser des mangemorts par exemple ! Le plus gros risque est que cela ne fonctionne pas… Les cobayes ne se bousculent pas au portillon pour le moment alors les médicomages ne sont pas très regardants tant que les futurs parents sont en bonne santé et acceptent de se livrer à des tests psychologiques… Et puis, tout le monde ne pense pas que l'homosexualité est un crime ou une maladie !

Tu leur as déjà parlé ? demanda Sirius.

Oui. C'est là-bas que j'ai passé la semaine dernière. Il fallait que je sache si c'était possible avant de vous en parler…

Donc… ils sont d'accord ? demanda James.

Ils veulent vous rencontrer avant de donner leur accord mais c'est plutôt bon signe. Et comme c'est une équipe française, rien ne devrait traverser la Manche et on devrait pouvoir garder le secret le temps qu'il faudra…

Oh… C'est bien…

Vous ne me croyez pas ? demanda Lily, l'air fâché.

Si. Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que… commença James.

On a juste du mal à réaliser qu'on va peut-être devenir pères, termina Sirius. Je ne l'espérais plus…

James n'eut guère de mal à prendre deux semaines de vacances et Sirius profita d'une blessure lors d'une mission pour prendre un congé – bien évidemment, James avait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand Sirius était revenu à la maison couvert de bandages, de bleus et de griffures.

Ils suivirent Lily jusqu'en France où elle leur présenta l'équipe du professeur B. B. Chodrauné dont le laboratoire se trouvait dans les montagnes provençales. Comme l'avait prévu Lily, les médicomages ne firent guère de difficultés pour tenter d'offrir un bébé à un couple homosexuel. Le plus long, en dehors des examens médicaux, avaient été les séances de psychothérapie auxquelles Lily avait dû assister pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien prête à porter un enfant qui ne serait pas le sien.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré qu'ils étaient bien tous les trois en bonne santé physique et mentale, l'un des médicomages leur avait expliqué comment ils allaient procéder, les risques encourus et le faible taux de réussite.

Vous n'estimez pas la réussite à plus de sept pour cent de chance ?! s'était écrié James.

Eh ! Mon petit monsieur, si vous voulez plus de chance, vous n'avez qu'à féconder une femme de manière naturelle ! avait répliqué aussi sec le médicomage.

Et Sirius avait dû retenir James d'aller fracasser le visage de l'homme de science.

A part cela, tout c'était plutôt bien passé. Il avait été décidé que les spermes de Sirius et James seraient mélangés pour laisser le hasard choisir quel serait le père biologique de l'enfant. Le professeur Chodrauné avait expliqué que cela aurait quelques conséquences sur la génétique du fœtus, qu'en quelque sorte, les deux spermes seraient vampirisés l'un par l'autre et que le bébé aurait ainsi des caractéristiques de ses deux parents, non pas au niveau des caractéristiques physiques qui elles ne seraient dues qu'aux parents biologiques mais au niveau de la magie. Cette idée avait bien sûr ravie les deux amants.

Les premiers essais n'avaient pas fonctionné mais tout le monde refusait de se décourager. Lily s'était installée dans un appartement proche du laboratoire et James et Sirius n'arrêtaient pas de transplaner entre Londres et les montagnes de Provence.

Sirius avait bien sûr plus de mal à se libérer que James. Avec la guerre qui se déchaînaient, les formations d'aurors se faisaient de plus en plus courtes, surtout pour les éléments les plus talentueux comme Sirius. Et James était autant sur les nerfs et lunatique que Lily dont les prises d'hormones perturbaient son caractère. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux à pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans raison précise quand Sirius était absent. La seule fois où il les avait surpris, après quelques minutes d'inquiétude intense le temps de demander ce qui n'allait pas, il les avait regardés d'un drôle d'air chargé d'une autre sorte d'inquiétude.

Le vingt-quatre décembre, alors qu'ils quittaient tous les trois le laboratoire pour aller réveillonner dans l'appartement (James ne se rappelait plus quelles excuses ils avaient trouvé pour ne pas passer Noël en famille ou avec des amis), le professeur Chodrauné et toute son équipe les arrêta avant qu'ils ne franchissent les lourdes portes de verre.

L'homme leur tendit un petit morceau de papier. Sirius le prit et l'ouvrit. Un sourire immense s'étala sur son visage. James et Lily lui arrachèrent presque le papier des mains même s'ils avaient évidemment compris.

Après maintes embrassades, cris et sauts de joie, Lily demanda d'une voie éraillée à cause de l'émotion :

Depuis quand ?

A peine plus d'un mois, répondit l'une des médicomages. Si tout va bien, l'enfant devrait naître le 20 août. Bien entendu, il va falloir être très prudent et suivre les recommandations à la lettre. Nous comptons sur vous pour revenir dès le 2 janvier pour faire des tests…

Pouvait-il y avoir un plus beau cadeau de Noël ? En tout cas, ce Noël 1979 serait sans doute le plus beau qu'il vivrait jamais…

Et la vie continua de s'écouler entre les attaques de mangemorts en Angleterre et les examens médicaux en France où Lily s'était installée, soit disant pour être protégée des mangemorts.

James avait fini par rejoindre Sirius chez les aurors. Vu les difficultés de la guerre, il avait suivi une formation accélérée, beaucoup trop accélérée d'après Sirius qui n'aurait laissé personne d'autre que lui faire équipe avec James pour pouvoir le protéger. La guerre était maintenant devenue leur quotidien. Sauf quand ils allaient en France ou prenaient des nouvelles de Lily et du bébé.

Le fœtus se portait comme un charme. Ils avaient appris fin février que le sperme majoritaire était celui de James. Celui-ci l'avait d'abord regretté, après tout c'était Sirius qui avait voulu le premier avoir un enfant mais Sirius lui avait assuré qu'il adorerait avoir un petit James à aimer et protéger. Alors, c'était bon !

Fin mars, ils avaient appris qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Et depuis, ils cherchaient un prénom. Le futur bébé ne quittant jamais leurs pensées, ils avaient pris l'habitude de lancer des prénoms à tout bout de champs. Même pendant les combats, entre deux sorts. C'était stupide ! Ce n'était pas prudent… Mais ce bébé représentait tellement. L'avenir. L'espoir. L'amour… Leur bébé !

C'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient fini par trouver le prénom de leur fils. Ils étaient en plein dans une bataille et, entre deux sorts, se lançaient des prénoms ce qui avait l'avantage de perturber suffisamment les mangemorts pour les distraire. James était en train d'énumérer les noms de ses ancêtres depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Le deuxième Potter à avoir franchi les portes de la célèbre école s'appelait Harold mais James n'eut le temps que de hurler la première syllabe que le prénom se transforma en un cri alors qu'il aperçut un sort vert se diriger vers Sirius. Le cri prévint son amour juste à temps pour qu'il roule à terre, évitant de justesse le sort mortel.

Harry, sourit Sirius en se relevant, les yeux planter dans ceux de James. Ce sera Harry.

Ainsi fut décidé…

Evidemment, leur bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ce fut deux mauvais coups du sort qui vinrent les frapper à quelques jours à peine d'intervalle.

Le premier fut la publication dans la Gazette du sorcier de l'état de Lily. Des journalistes avaient, James ne savait pas comment, appris que la jeune femme était enceinte et enceinte de lui ! et ils n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de publier la nouvelle. Comme si ça les regardait ! Comme si ça regardait qui que ce soit en dehors d'eux ! Bien sûr, James avait traîné le journal dans les tribunaux pour non-respect de la vie privée. Il avait gagné son procès et récupérer une assez forte somme d'argent, comme s'il en avait quoi que ce soit à faire !, mais le mal était fait. Maintenant, tout le monde était au courant et y allait de son petit commentaire. Celui qui revenait le plus souvent ? Mais vous n'êtes pas mariés ! Tu ne comptes pas épouser la mère de ton enfant ?

James aurait tous voulu les envoyer paître. Leur dire que cela ne les concernait en rien ! Le problème, c'était que l'un des plus fervents partisans du mariage était sa propre mère. Et une future grand-mère, c'est difficile à gérer !

James devait faire face presque tous les jours – après tout elle était toujours chef des aurors et il travaillait donc sous ses ordres, enfin plus précisément sous ceux de son adjoint Alastor Maugrey – aux reproches plus ou moins voilés de sa mère : Pourquoi vous ne vous marriez pas ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais présenté cette jeune fille ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas en Angleterre ? etc. Cette dernière question était bien la seule dont la réponse était simple : pour les protéger elle et le bébé des attaques de mangemorts !

Son père, lui, se contentait de demander si au moins ils verraient leur petit-fils avant ses dix-huit ans ou si James leur en voulait tellement, pour il ne savait quelle raison, qu'il voulait les empêcher de le connaître et de rencontrer leur belle-fille – pas encore légalement mais au moins dans les faits…

Et James en avait marre et il avait plus que besoin des bras de Sirius pour se détendre et arrêter de culpabiliser à cause de tous ces gens qui ne comprenaient pas et surtout à cause de ses parents dont les reproches étaient les plus difficiles car, enfin, ils avaient toujours été les meilleurs parents du monde et il les aimait ! Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient refusé sa relation avec Sirius. Ils n'avaient jamais été au courant ! Et honnêtement, James n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils en auraient pensé s'ils l'avaient su. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas sauté de joie mais qu'ils auraient fini par accepter… Enfin, il n'était sûr de rien. Et cela faisait longtemps que Sirius et lui, et Lily !, avaient décidé que personne d'autres ne seraient au courant tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminée. C'était déjà assez difficile comme cela sans rajouter en plus de devoir combattre les préjugés !

Et tout cela se passait alors que le climat politique empirait. Le ministère ne contrôlait plus grand chose, les attentats meurtriers étaient quotidiens, chaque jour de nouveaux sorciers se rangeaient du côté de Voldemort, chaque jour des aurors mourraient ou étaient blessés… Et c'est de là que vint le second malheur.

La mère de James était le chef des aurors et le meilleur auror d'Angleterre et peut-être même d'Europe. Elle était appréciée et respectée par ses collègues et subordonnées, elle avait toute la confiance du ministre et était crainte par ses ennemis. Mais, ce qui faisait que tout le monde l'admirait, c'était que malgré sa position, elle était toujours aux premiers rangs dans les batailles et toujours prête à aller secourir ses alliés. Et bien entendu, pour Voldemort, elle était la femme à abattre !

James se souviendrait toujours de cette bataille-là. On était le 23 avril. Il faisait nuit et il pleuvait des cordes. L'eau, gelée, s'infiltrait partout et le vent glacial empirait, les faisant frissonner de froid. Il pataugeait dans la boue d'un petit village moldu que les mangemorts avaient projeté d'attaquer. Grâce aux espions du ministère, ou à ceux de Dumbledore, les aurors avaient pu savoir où et quand l'attaque aurait lieu aussi le village avait-il été évacué. Et maintenant, ils étaient là à attendre, transis de froid.

Et puis tout s'était déchaîné. Les mangemorts leur étaient tombés dessus par surprise, clairement en surnombre. Ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient été trahis et qu'ils étaient tombés dans un piège. Cette fois-ci, il allait falloir plus qu'un coup de chance pour s'en sortir !

Les sorts pleuvaient tout autour d'eux, se mêlant à la pluie, la grêle et les éclairs. Les corps tombaient tout autour d'eux et c'était à peine si on reconnaissait les aurors des mangemorts.

James et Sirius combattaient dos à dos, veillant l'un sur l'autre, équipe de choc quasiment invincible. Du moins c'était ce que ressentait James alors qu'il pouvait s'appuyer contre le dos large de Sirius, entendre sa respiration, sentir son odeur. Les choses lui semblaient tout de suite moins catastrophique quand Sirius était avec lui. Mais le monde ne semblait pas d'accord. A croire que le destin aussi était homophobe…

Alors que le combat continuait, dans un éclair de magie, apparut Voldemort tout auréolé de souffrance et de mort. Aussitôt, évidemment, Mafalda Potter se précipita vers lui. James n'y prêta d'abord guère attention. Sa mère était le chef des auror, la meilleure de sa génération, il était normal qu'elle soit l'adversaire du chef des mangemorts. Seulement, Voldemort avait dépassé de loin le pire des mages noirs. Il était allé plus loin que tous dans la magie noire et l'apocalypse. Et James vit sa mère faiblir de plus en plus. Jusqu'à la voir tomber à genoux dans la boue, épuisée, ensanglantée, brisée… aux pieds de son bourreau qui, la baguette pointée sur elle, lui adressa un dernier sourire narquois avant de jeter un sort.

James hurla et se jeta devant sa mère, encaissant une partie du sort. Il voulait répliquer, se battre, faire souffrir comme il souffrait. Mais toute la vengeance, le désespoir, la peur, la colère ne pouvaient vaincre le concentré de haine et de mort qu'était Voldemort et cette soirée faillit bien être la dernière de la mère et du fils.

Voldemort riait comme pris de folie, persuadé d'avoir gagné. C'était oublier l'un des personnages clés de cette tragédie !

Sirius se jeta sur lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. C'était probablement la première personne qui osait frapper Voldemort. Le monstre fut projeté contre le mur d'une maison. Sirius en profita pour se précipiter vers James et sa mère, les empoigner et les faire transplaner après avoir sonné la retraite.

James se souvenait de cette nuit de cauchemar alors que lui et son père étaient assis, silencieux, au chevet de sa mère. Les guérisseurs avaient dit qu'il ne lui restait que deux mois à vivre tout au plus et James n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne voulait pas comprendre !

Sa mère allait se rétablir suffisamment pour rentrer à la maison. Et ensuite… ensuite il la verrait peu à peu s'affaiblir, son état empirer et il ne pourrait rien faire ! Et il savait que son père n'y survivrait pas. Et c'était encore pire d'assister à la lente agonie de ses parents…

Mafalda Potter était une femme courageuse. Elle avait choisi son métier en connaissance de cause et elle affronta l'annonce de sa mort prochaine avec courage et lucidité.

Elle ne réclama qu'une seule chose avant qu'elle ne meure. Elle voulait assister au mariage de son fils.

Et James s'enfuit de la chambre d'hôpital.


	16. Chapter 16

Merci à tous mes reviewers

_Merci à tous mes reviewers._

_Voici le dernier chapitre de Merci Lily, ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui ne devrait pas tarder car il ne me reste qu'à le taper (enfin si la rédaction de mon mémoire ne me rend pas complètement folle…), en espérant que ce chapitre et la fic vous ait plût et que j'arrive encore à vous surprendre avec l'épilogue…_

_Sinon, absolument rien à voir avec cette fic ou le monde de Harry Potter, mais quelqu'un aurait-il une idée de ce qu'on peut faire avec un master d'histoire, à part devenir professeur ? Parce que là, je suis franchement en train de me poser des questions…_

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 16 :

James rentra à la maison sans savoir comment il y était parvenu et se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, sanglotant et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Sirius resserra ses bras autour de lui pendant que Lily allait chercher un verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendit une fois qu'il se fut un peu repris.

J'préférerais de l'alcool, marmonna-t-il, la tête toujours enfouie dans le torse de Sirius.

C'est bien pourquoi je t'ai apporté de l'eau ! répliqua la jeune fille.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sirius, les coupant dans la dispute qu'ils s'apprêtaient à lancer. Est-ce que ta mère est…

Non ! Pas encore… Mais…

James ? s'inquiéta Sirius en l'entraînant sur le canapé alors que Lily s'installait sur le fauteuil.

Comme dernière volonté, elle voudrait que Lily et moi nous nous marrions ! s'écria-t-il en s'agrippant encore davantage à la chemise de Sirius.

Il entendit Lily laisser échapper un petit bruit de contrariété. Les bras de Sirius se refermèrent un peu plus sur lui avant de l'écarter gentiment de façon à ce que Sirius puisse distinguer son visage baigné de larmes.

Ta mère est… condamnée, James. Tu ne peux pas ne pas accéder à ces dernières volontés et rendre la… fin de sa vie la plus agréable possible, dit Sirius doucement.

Quoi ?! s'écria James.

Est-ce que tu es en train de dire… commença Lily.

Que vous devriez vous marier ? Oui, répondit Sirius sur le même ton.

Mais… commença James.

Sirius le coupa en lui caressant le visage tendrement.

Qu'est-ce qu'un mariage de nos jours ? Il vous suffira de divorcer quand la guerre sera finie. Ta mère mourra heureuse, James. Et j'ai toute confiance en vous deux….

James hoqueta alors que les propos de Sirius s'ancraient peu à peu dans son esprit.

L'important est que ta mère soit heureuse avant la fin, James ! continua Sirius. Nous jouons la comédie depuis si longtemps déjà, un peu plus ne changera rien…

Oui… répondit James dans un état second.

Et toi Lily, quand penses-tu ? demanda Sirius.

Ce que j'en pense ?! Je… Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, bien sûr, mais…

Cela t'embête de contracter un mariage avec James alors que tu portes déjà notre enfant ?

Non, ce n'est pas ça. A vrai dire, le mariage n'est pas vraiment quelque chose d'important pour moi alors cela ne me pose pas spécialement de problèmes. Et comme tu le dis si bien, si les divorces existent, ce n'est pas pour les chiens ! Mais es-tu vraiment sûr de ce que tu proposes ? Est-ce que tu peux vraiment supporter de nous voir mariés, même en sachant que ce n'est qu'un arrangement ?

Ce que je sais, c'est que James ne se pardonnera jamais de ne pas avoir suivi les dernières volontés de sa mère. Alors si cela implique que vous deviez vous marier pour éviter qu'il ne culpabilise, ça me va…

James resta silencieux, un peu plus blotti dans les bras de Sirius, ému au-delà des mots. Sa mère était en train de mourir et il savait avec certitude que son père la suivrait rapidement. Mais il avait une autre famille pour le soutenir et l'aimer. Il y avait Lily, sa quasi-sœur, Sirius, son amour, et bientôt Harry, leur enfant ! Le monde autour d'eux sombrait dans la démence et dans l'horreur mais ils étaient ensembles et tant qu'ils seraient là les uns pour les autres, tout irait bien !

Il faut que je me renseigne sur quelque chose, dit soudainement James en se dégageant doucement des bras de Sirius. Je dois envoyer un hibou…

James avait demandé un rendez-vous à maître Gerber, un mi-gobelin mi-sorcier (il savait que l'amour était aveugle mais tout de même !), avocat et notaire, spécialiste des affaires familiales et du droit des sang-pur. De plus, c'était lui qui s'était toujours occupé de toutes les affaires de mariages, adoptions, testaments… de la famille Potter depuis plusieurs générations (les gobelins vivaient bien plus longtemps que les sorciers qui vivaient eux-mêmes plus longtemps que les moldus du moins quand il n'y avait pas de guerre !).

James fut reçu rapidement. Il entra dans le bureau de l'homme de loi, bureau dont l'austérité l'impressionna autant que lorsqu'il était enfant et accroché aux jambes de sa mère, à cause des meubles sombres et imposants, de l'énorme cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu monstrueux, de l'absence de fenêtres et de l'obscurité et de la sensation d'étouffement provoquée par le lambris, du même bois sombre que le plancher, qui recouvrait tous les murs sans le moindre tableau pour rompre la monotonie, juste avec une énorme bibliothèque sur tout un pan de mur et dans laquelle on pouvait trouver le genre de livres énormes, vieux et rébarbatifs qui caractérisent les ouvrages de droit.

Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda maître Gerber.

Pouvez-vous me garantir l'absolue confidentialité ?

Le secret professionnel est l'une des règles fondamentales de mon métier.

Bien. Dans ce cas, je m'excuse d'avance si je vous choque mais je vais vous exposer mon problème. Je suis amoureux d'un homme depuis des années, une de nos amies porte notre enfant, je dois épouser cette amie pour respecter les dernières volontés de ma mère mourante et je voudrais savoir s'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour que ce mariage puisse être facilement annulé…

Hum… Expliquez-moi cela plus en détails.

James s'exécuta.

L'homme que vous aimez est-il un sang-pur ?

James hocha la tête.

Et la femme que vous devez épouser ?

Non, elle est née de moldus.

Alors c'est assez simple. Il suffit que vous donniez à cette jeune femme la fonction de doublure…

Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre…

Eh bien, dans le droit sang-pur, il existe une possibilité d'utiliser une doublure, c'est à dire un ou une sorcière qui ne soit pas de sang-pur pour remplacer un sang-pur. C'est par exemple utilisé lorsqu'un couple de sang-pur est stérile. La doublure porte l'enfant mais l'enfant n'est pas le sien mais celui du couple. De même, si l'un des époux sang-pur ne peut assister à son mariage pour une raison ou une autre, il peut être remplacé par la doublure sans que cela invalide le mariage. Et cela marche pour de nombreux autres actes. Cette jeune femme qui porte votre enfant, faîtes-en votre doublure et ainsi, non seulement l'enfant sera légalement considéré comme le vôtre et celui de votre compagnon mais le mariage que vous aurez contracté avec cette jeune femme sera en fait le vôtre et celui de votre compagnon…

Vous voulez dire que je pourrais épouser mon compagnon ?! Un homme !

Dans le droit sang-pur, il n'y a écrit nulle part que les deux époux doivent être de sexes différents. Bien sûr, il n'y a pas écrit non plus que les unions homosexuelles sont permises mais là où il y a silence de la loi, il y a possibilité d'agir…

Bien…

James souriait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir un jour épouser Sirius, et là, on lui présentait cette possibilité sur un plateau d'argent ! C'était tellement…

Et on peut faire en sorte que cela reste secret ? s'inquiéta soudainement James.

Vous croyez vraiment que les sang-pur qui utilisent une doublure tiennent beaucoup à ce qu'on sache que leur enfant n'est pas vraiment de leur sang ? Bien sûr, dans votre cas, c'est le véritable mariage qui est caché mais ce n'est pas un problème. Vous n'aurez qu'à raconter à vos parents que vous avez contracté un mariage de haute magie et donc que vous ne pouviez avoir d'autres témoins que certifiés – mes employés sont parfaitement qualifiés pour cela et la discrétion est leur plus grande qualité… Ensuite, vous pouvez toujours organiser une fête avec votre famille et vos amis…

Merci, maître ! Vous me sauvez ! Vous êtes un génie ! Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous remercier ?

Réglez votre facture dans les temps et cela suffira… Je n'ai fait que mon travail après tout…

Quand James rentra à la maison, il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'ils avaient appris pour Harry et plus excité que jamais. Aussi envoya-t-il la porte de leur maison se fracasser contre le mur ce qui attira immanquablement Sirius et Lily armés de leurs baguettes. James se jeta à genoux aux pieds de Sirius.

Sirius, mon amour, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent démesurément et il manqua de peu laisser tomber sa baguette. Il s'approcha lentement de James et le releva doucement, passant une main sur son front.

Est-ce que tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Tu es ivre ? l'accusa Lily.

Mais non ! Je vais très bien ! Je suis juste tellement heureux ! Oh ! comme j'aime le droit sang-pur !

Suite à cette dernière phrase, James fut forcé de s'expliquer sous peine que l'amour de sa vie et sa presque sœur ne décident de le faire interner de toute urgence. Bien entendu, les explications prirent une bonne vingtaine de minutes tant l'excitation de James le rendait embrouillé et confus. Il fallut toute la patience et la curiosité des deux autres pour qu'ils attendent que James se calme un peu et leur explique plus clairement la situation.

C'est… commença Sirius. C'est vraiment génial ! Je n'aurai jamais crû qu'un jour je serais heureux d'être un sang-pur…

Alors tu acceptes ? demanda James.

Quoi ?

De m'épouser, précisa James d'une petite voix inquiète. Tu acceptes de m'épouser ?

Bien sûr, idiot ! s'exclama Sirius en l'attrapant pour un baiser à couper le souffle.

Le baiser fut stoppé par Lily qui venait d'éclater en sanglots.

Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres, très inquiets. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas contente pour nous ?

Bien sûr que si ! réussit à prononcer Lily entre deux sanglots. C'est à cause de ces p… d'hormones ! Je réagis n'importe comment à la moindre émotion !

Sirius et James éclatèrent de rire.

Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien d'attendre, dit James. Donc je vais prévenir maître Gerber que c'est OK pour demain…

Qu'est-ce qui est OK pour demain ? demanda Lily.

Le mariage…

Tu étais bien certain que j'accepterais, remarqua Sirius, amusé.

James lui adressa un petit sourire contrit avant de reprendre le baiser là où il avait été interrompu.

Demain ! s'horrifia Lily, les coupant une nouvelle fois. Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tout préparer !

Le lendemain trouva donc trois jeunes gens stressés et fatigués devant la porte du bureau de maître Gerber. Ils avaient revêtu les plus baux habits qu'ils avaient pu trouver en si peu de temps. Lily portait une robe blanche très simple par-dessus un pantalon de velours noir, seuls vêtements qu'elle était parvenue à adapter en si peu de temps à son ventre de femme enceinte de plus de six mois. James portait un pantalon de costume blanc avec une chemise blanche et une robe de cérémonie tout aussi blanche et brodée d'argent par-dessus. Et Sirius… Ah Sirius ! James ne pouvait le regarder sans avoir une irrépressible envie de le déshabiller, là, tout de suite ! Il portait un pantalon de velours noir, une chemise rouge et une robe de cérémonie dissymétrique, noire brodée de rouge par-dessus ce qui lui donnait l'air élégant avec une touche rebelle ce qui le rendait carrément irrésistible, du moins de l'avis de James qui n'était sans doute pas la personne la plus objective qui soit dès qu'il s'agissait de Sirius.

Maître Gerber fit entrer les trois jeunes gens et leur expliqua comment allaient se dérouler les cérémonies. D'abord ils allaient, par des formules consacrées, des sorts et des signatures sur tout un tas de papiers officiels faire de Lily leur doublure. Ensuite, ce serait le mariage proprement dit, un mariage magique donc consistant essentiellement en la création de liens magiques entre les deux époux puis cela se terminerait par la reconnaissance in utero de Harry comme l'enfant de James et Sirius.

Cela prit moins d'une heure et la majorité du temps fut consacrée au remplissage des divers papiers nécessaires pour que tout soit parfaitement légal et incontestable. Pour autant, l'émotion et le bonheur étaient là et Lily avait pleuré tout du long, s'excusant auprès de maître Gerber et de ses employés qui avaient servi de témoins en expliquant que ses hormones de femme enceinte étaient terriblement fleur bleue !

Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus beau mariage du monde, peut-être pas la cérémonie la plus réussie, mais c'était leur mariage et c'était tout ce qui importait. Désormais, ils s'appartenaient légalement l'un à l'autre et Harry était reconnu comme leur fils : Harry James Sirius Black Potter. L'ordre des noms avait donné lieu à une scène assez cocasse, James et Sirius voulant tous deux laisser la primauté à l'autre. Et c'était Lily qui avait fini par trancher en utilisant la bonne vieille méthode du hasard.

L'homme de loi finit par les laisser partir après leur avoir conseillé de conserver précieusement tous les documents.

Dès le lendemain du mariage, James emmena Lily à l'hôpital. Bien sûr, Sirius les accompagnait, soit disant pour assurer leur protection.

James prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans la chambre où se trouvaient ses parents.

Sa mère, bien que couchée et reliée par de nombreux liens magiques à de multiples cadrans et appareils, avait l'air d'aller mieux que quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait repris quelques couleurs et discutait facilement avec son mari.

Bonjour maman, papa. Je vous présente Lily qui porte mon fils. Nous nous sommes mariés hier, dit-il dans un seul souffle.

James vit ses parents écarquiller les yeux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sirius qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'était un mariage de haute-magie. Il me semblait qu'il fallait faire ça rapidement et puis, c'était plus sûr. Je n'avais aucune envie que des mangemorts s'invitent à mon mariage et gâchent la noce ! Mais si vous le souhaitez, on peut organiser une fête d'ici le mois prochain…

Le mois prochain ! réussit enfin à prononcer sa mère.

Lily est enceinte de plus de six mois. Si nous tardons trop, elle sera prête d'accoucher et ce ne sera pas agréable pour elle…

Ses parents demeurèrent silencieux. James savait qu'ils avaient compris que s'il voulait faire une fête si rapidement, c'était pour être sûr qu'elle aurait lieu avant que sa mère ne meure.

Bien, finit par acquiescer sa mère. Vous me donnerez les noms des personnes que vous souhaitez inviter ; j'ai promis à Annabelle March qu'elle organiserait ton mariage. Je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de tout organiser malgré le peu de temps dont nous disposons…

Peter, Remus et Sirius, dit James.

Pardon ?

Ce sont les personnes que je veux inviter. Et Sirius est mon témoin.

Personne d'autres ? s'étonna sa mère.

Fais comme tu veux.

Lily, il n'y a personne que vous souhaitez inviter ? demanda le père de James à celle qu'il prenait pour sa belle-fille.

Non monsieur.

Appelez-moi Roderic, je vous en prie…

James savait que ses parents trouvaient tout cela étrange mais heureusement, ils ne dirent rien. James n'aurait pas su quoi inventer…

Et si Sirius et toi alliez vous occuper ailleurs pendant que nous discutons avec notre belle-fille, ordonna plus que proposa sa mère.

Etre clouée sur un lit d'hôpital et condamnée ne semblait pas avoir changé le caractère de sa mère.

James hocha la tête et Sirius et lui sortirent tout en s'inquiétant de l'interrogatoire qu'allait subir Lily.

La fête eut lieu rapidement, l'état de la mère de James avait empiré. C'était une belle fête. Tous les invités – sa mère avait dû inviter la moitié des sorciers d'Angleterre au minimum – l'avait chaudement félicité pour son mariage. Remus et Peter lui avaient tapé sur l'épaule, fait des clins d'œil et autres bêtises de ce genre en lui disant qu'il avait eu raison de continuer à espérer et que son acharnement avait fini par payer. James répondait par des sourires crispés. Ils étaient si loin de la vérité ! Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant que la personne avec laquelle il rêvait de passer le reste de sa vie n'était plus Lily… Bien sûr, la jeune femme était devenue très importante dans sa vie. Dans leur vie ! Elle était la gardienne de leur secret, de leur amour, et c'était grâce à elle qu'ils allaient être père. Elle était leur amie, leur sœur… James espérait vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas gâché sa vie car c'était probablement la personne la plus généreuse qu'il connaissait et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle puisse trouver le bonheur et l'amour parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que cela. Il le savait bien pour avoir eu la chance de trouver son amour. Et, quels que soient les obstacles qui se jetteraient encore sur leur route, ils les franchiraient parce que leur amour était absolu et éternel…

Evidemment, leur bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. La fête fut écourtée par une crise de sa mère. Il fallut la ramener d'urgence à l'hôpital et James dût assister sans pouvoir rien faire à la lente agonie de sa mère.

James ne se rappelait plus comment il était rentré chez eux. Sans Sirius, il se serait effondré et ne se serait plus relevé. Comment son père allait-il faire maintenant ? Lui savait qu'il serait incapable de survivre à Sirius. C'est pour cela qu'il ne fut pas surpris et ne reprocha rien à son père quand il trouva, quelques jours plus tard, la lettre de suicide. Roderic Potter s'excusait de n'avoir pas été capable d'attendre la venue de son petit-fils et leur souhaitait d'être heureux.

Ce fut une période très dure pour James qui avait perdu successivement ses deux parents et alors que la guerre s'intensifiait, faisant toujours plus de victimes et provoquant peur et suspicion même au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix, le groupe de résistants qu'avait créé Dumbledore et dont tous trois faisaient partie.

Heureusement, une lueur d'espoir naquit en leur monde. Le trente et un juillet, avec près de trois semaines d'avance et à la grande surprise de sa famille qui ne l'attendait pas de sitôt, une petite crevette de deux kilos cinq, aux cheveux déjà ébouriffés et aux grands yeux verts vint au monde.

Et là, alors qu'il regardait son fils endormi dans les bras de son mari, James se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. Dans le sourire absolument ravi et résolument amoureux de l'homme qu'il aimait, il se sentit presque immortel. La guerre avait disparu, la peur, la suspicion, les préjugés, les deuils… tout cela s'effaçait devant le bonheur absolu d'être parfaitement à sa place, auprès des gens qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Pour un instant, au mois, tout était absolument parfait…


	17. épilogue

_Et voici l'épilogue, très court, de cette fic et l'explication finale. Je rappelle que cette fic ne prend en compte que les cinq premiers tomes._

_Merci à tous mes rewievers. J'espère que ce final vous plaira et que l'originalité du couple raconté dans cette fic n'aura pas trop choqué. Peut-être, et je l'espère, cela en incitera certains à écrire des histoires sur ce couple._

_Bonne lecture_

Epilogue :

La suite, vous la connaissez, dit Sirius en regardant Remus et Harry sortir de la pensine de James. Il y a eu la prophétie, mon erreur de choisir Peter comme gardien du secret, la mort de Lily et James et mon emprisonnement…

Sirius se tut, observant avec inquiétude l'air perdu et déboussolé de Remus et Harry. Sirius se força à inspirer lentement pour se calmer. Quoi qu'il se passe maintenant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ils devaient savoir ! Mais c'était tellement dur de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça ! Et s'ils n'acceptaient pas ?! Et si Harry…

Sirius s'efforça au calme et reprit d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu bien plus ferme et sûr de lui que celui, inquiet et rauque, qu'il parvint à émettre :

J'ai failli ne plus jamais vous revoir en tombant derrière le voile. Alors j'ai compris que je devais profiter de cette seconde chance qui m'était offerte pour vous révéler la vérité. Maintenant que j'ai été innocenté, j'ai pu récupérer les papiers et la pensine de James que nous avions enfermés dans un coffre à Gringot et donc… Il fallait que vous sachiez… Je suis vraiment désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit avant… Mais Remus, nous pensions vraiment que tu devinerais et… Harry, je comprends que cela puisse te gêner et on pourra faire comme si rien n'avait changé mais je ne pouvais plus te mentir… Tu devais savoir…

Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu es mon père ? le coupa Harry.

Oui ! Enfin, si tu es d'accord… bredouilla Sirius, le cœur serré.

Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'il se retrouva avec un adolescent agrippé à lui qui sanglotait que bien sûr, il voulait qu'il soit son père, qu'il l'avait toujours voulu et qu'il lui avait tellement manqué… Sirius se sentait proche de fondre en larmes lui aussi alors qu'il serrait Harry, son fils, dans ses bras.

Je ne me suis jamais douté de rien, dit doucement Remus permettant de ramener le taux d'émotion sous le seuil critique. Evidemment, maintenant, je revois tous les indices et beaucoup de choses trouvent une explication mais… à l'époque…

Sirius haussa les épaules, Harry toujours accroché à lui comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse, la tête enfouie dans son torse.

Je ne vais partir nulle part, Harry, dit-il doucement en caressant la tête de son fils.

Je sais, renifla Harry sans pour autant s'écarter de Sirius ni lâcher son pull.

J'avais peur de vos réactions, finit par expliquer Sirius. Et puis… Tant que j'étais en cavale, je ne pouvais pas aller récupérer les papiers et la pensine de James, alors je ne pouvais rien prouver…

Ça veut dire que maintenant je vais pouvoir vivre avec toi ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix dans laquelle teintait une lueur d'espoir.

Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ferais tout pour ça, Harry ! Mais s'il y a un procès, il faudra que je révèle tout publiquement. Il faut que tu sois vraiment sûr de toi. Cela risque de ne pas être facile après… Les gens ne sont pas prêts à accepter un couple homosexuel, encore moins le fait qu'ils soient pères…

Je me fiche des gens ! Je sais que Ron et Hermione s'en ficheront ! Et même qu'ils seront heureux pour moi ! Et…Ça ne te gêne pas, Remus, n'est-ce pas ?

Remus secoua la tête en souriant.

En quoi cela pourrait-il me gêner ? L'amour est toujours une bonne chose. Ou qu'il se trouve !

Les autres ne comptent pas ! s'exclama Harry. Je m'en fiche ! Je veux juste vivre avec toi ! Je veux vivre avec mon père…

Sirius essuya discrètement une larme. Il était dit qu'avant la fin de la soirée, il se changerait en madeleine !

Alors je ne lâcherai rien avant que tu puisses vivre avec moi et que tu sois reconnu comme mon fils ! Je te le promets !

Je pourrais porter mon nom complet ?

Bien sûr ! C'est ton nom…

Merci papa ! s'exclama Harry en lui sautant à nouveau au cou. Je peux t'appeler papa, n'est-ce pas ?

Et Sirius fondit en larmes en enserrant encore un peu plus son fils entre ses bras. Harry James Sirius Black Potter.

Il eut une pensée émue pour James et Lily. James qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer et Lily qui lui avait offert le plus merveilleux des cadeaux.

Merci, chuchota-t-il en passant la main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.


End file.
